Running round leaving scars
by youleftahandprintonthedoor
Summary: They were happy together, and she fell for him harder than anyone had expected. Then one morning, he left without a goodbye.
1. The Weasley Charm

First story, so please don't kill me. I love the idea of Fred and Hermione, mainly because they are both the exact opposite and yet, they work really well together. I hope you enjoy this story, obviously set in Hermione's fourth year, and Fred's sixth. Reviews are very very very much welcome, kind criticism is also welcome!

I rolled my eyes at the incredibly dim witted idea of none other than Fred and George Weasley. Honestly did they think for a second that an ageing potion would undermine the genius of Professor Dumbledore? Although, it the back of my mind I knew that they were both brilliant wizards and knew what they were doing, most of the time anyway. If only they would put as much hard work and effort into their studies then causing havoc around the school grounds, especially the poor first years, who for some strange reason looked up to the Weasley twins a lot.

I stood from my sit once I saw two shots of flaming red hair pass the corner of my eye, landing inside the age line itself. I eyed them suspiciously, Harry who was to my right at the present time nudged me in the side as if to say I was wrong. I simply narrowed my eyes at him, then turning my focus back to the twins. Something was bound to go wrong, there is no bloody way they are going to be able to pull off this birdbrained plan of theirs.

The crowd was cheering them along, obviously utterly shocked that their plan had worked (so far). The red-haired twins walked around the Goblet of Fire egging people on, I looked at the youngest of the two suspiciously , who only gave me a light smirk in return before dropping his name into the Goblet of Fire shortly behind his brother. The room went silent, I stood perfectly still awaiting for their brilliant plan to backfire. Which, to no surprise it did. The boys were sent flying away from the Goblet of Fire, landing with quiet a thud, and earning themselves long grey hair with matching long grey beards. The room filled with laughter and chants as the twins attacked each other, rolling around on the floor. I rolled my eyes and sat back down opening the new book I picked out from the library, my train of thought had been stopped as I felt some kind of heavy eye contact being made. I looked up to see none other than Viktor Krum walk through the sea of people and drop his name into the Goblet of Fire with such ease and causality. With his eyes still on me, I couldn't help but compress a slight giggle, which I scolded myself for of course

"...Well if you hadn't up the dosage, it probably would have worked."

"You both should have known that Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard at Hogwarts, of course he was going to protect the Goblet of Fire with all his might." I said in a very shushed whisper, trying to put this matter to rest.

"And since when do we listen to you Granger?" George said with a playful smile before walking up the boys dormitory. I returned the smile with a slight laugh before going back to my essay on Defence Against the Dark Arts. I had re-written this essay exactly three times already, it was first period tomorrow morning and it had to be perfect, the slightest slip and I could get a big fat fail on the first page. I had decided to re-write it for the last time around the sixth go, I was so incredibly tired and I felt as though I wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning if I didn't stop. I finally finished the essay and I was utterly pleased to say the least, I had done every element there was to complete, and I had done so to the best of my ability.

I rubbed my eyes gently with the sleeve of my Gryffindor blazer, I was utterly gone. I yawned as I gathered my things on the coffee table, enabling me to walk up the stairs a lot easier with more hand space before I felt a slight bump next to me. I turned my head quickly to see Fred sitting right next to me, I slapped him across the head while trying to re-gain my breath.

"My Lord Fred! You scared me half to death!" I cried, placing my hand over my chest.

"Sorry Granger, But I think you are the one to blame. Seeing as it's way past your bed time."

I scoffed as I continued to gather up my things, "I was finishing an essay thank you every much, and may I ask what you are doing out of bed?"

Fred smirked lightly, "I don't think you wanna know what I've been up too."

I shuddered at the images running through my head, pushing them out I collected my books and stood up fixing my uniform. "Well I'm off to bed, I trust you will be doing the same shortly."

"If I feel like it." He shrugged lightly, taking a seat in front of the fire. "..Granger, are you going to the ball?" Fred asked casually.

I eyed him suspiciously, "Yes, in matter of fact I am. Who's the unlucky girl that's going with you?" I joked as I started making my way to the stairs of the girls dormitory.

"You were there when I asked Angelina." He said in a matter of fact tone.

I was surprised, I thought that was some kind of joke, asking a girl to the Yule Ball like was astounding. And not in a good way. "So she's really going with you, after an invitation like that?"

"It's the Weasley charm." He said with a grin and a wink. "Who are you going with?"

I laughed slightly at his comment about Weasley's having charm, obviously this trait had miss his youngest brother. "Surprise" I said with a playful smile. Fred smiled back before stretching out his long arms in a yawn. He made his way over to the boy's dormitory, I had forgotten for a moment how tall he was, a little bit shorter than George, but still very tall in deed.

"It's been a pleasure chatting with you m'lady." He said playfully as he bowed.

I laughed quietly at this, "It was lovely, our first real conversation."

He nodded with a grin, "And hopefully not the last."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one Mr. Weasley."

Fred grinned at walked up the stairs, stopping half way to yell out, "You're forgetting about the Weasley charm!"


	2. A Small Late Night Chat

She was nervous to say the least. She really wanted this to work, she needed this to work. Ginny had promised her that she'd get a reaction out of him with how she was looking. Hermione didn't really see it of course, not saying Ginny didn't do a brilliant job with her hair, Hermione just wasn't the type to stay in front of a mirror, gushing over her looks for hours on end. None the less, she was going to have a ball tonight. Hermione was determined to have fun for once, to forget about everything that has been happening in her life for the past four years and enjoy herself. Hermione sometimes forgot, but she deserved to be happy.

She peeped out from behind one of the wall's leading into the Great Hall, he wasn't done there. One of the Professor's must have ushered him inside. Hermione was felling glum at first, but at least she was no longer nervous of falling and making a foul of herself. Not that he would have noticed anyway, he would probably be busy stuffing his face with whatever food he could receive to notice anything. Collecting all the thoughts running through her mind, she steadied myself, taking a large, deep breath before making myself visible to the remaining students awaiting to go in the Hall.

Off in the distance she caught the eye's of Viktor Krum, my date. She smiled slightly at him, looking rather ravishing in his dress robes she thought. Hermione walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall, slowly of course trying not to trip in the gorgeous gown her mother had sent me for this occasion that fell to the ground. Hermione looked at Harry with his date, Parvati Patil,she smiled at her best friend for this was the first time she had seen him in dress robes. No doubt he was hating all of this and wanted to hurry up and get back to bed. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs where Viktor was awaiting for her to take his arm, he had small smile on his face, which she returned. But before the couple made their way into the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione looked to over to her left where she saw the Weasley twins with their dates. George was laughing with a lustrous grin at the girl she'd never seen before, whereas the younger twin was staring into space, not moving nor making any facial expressions. Hermione turned to him once more before being pulled into the Hall by Professor McGonagall.

Throughout the night, she was having a brilliant time. Dancing, making a foul out of myself with her very handsome and very available date. Who knew Viktor had so much depth to him, she mentally kicked herself for being so quick to judge him without properly having a conversation. This still doesn't explain why Hermione was sitting on the stair case to the Great Hall, bare foot, and holding back tears. She had cursed him so many times in my head she was beginning run out of irritable names to call him. Why does Ronald Weasley need to be such a foul pig for? Harry has told her Ron has no feelings towards myself, yet she keeps thinking that one day he'll wake up and realise she's standing right there. With a sigh Hermione wiped the final tears that raced down her rose coloured cheeks and descended to the common room, where she was sure no one would be this late at night.

As Hermione entered her house common room, she threw her pink shoes off to the side and retreated to a nice warm spot in front of the fire, with her back leaning against the coffee table. She stared at the fire for what seemed like hours, tears drippling down her face, her body full of anger, sadness and for the most part embarrassment.

"What are you doing up so late Granger?"

The voice of the famous Fred Weasley made Hermione jump a little, before rapidly wiping away tears that fell freely down her cheeks. Fred walked around the common room with intensions to take a seat next to the bushy haired girl, but stopped in his tracks once he heard a few soft sniffs coming from the small fourteen year old girl. She gave him a smile reassuring smile, which he took as an invitation to sit down next to her. It wasn't until he heard another sniff, he started to get worried. He looked over at her, to see her big brown eyes glistening with tears. To be honest, Fred Weasley really wasn't that brilliant with the ladies, sure, he knew how to woo them, charm them. But when it came to the emotional side of things, he was as hopeless as Tom was to catching Jerry.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He said in an almost whisper, playing on the lost threads of his dress robes.

Hermione looked at Fred shocked.

_'This must be some horrific prank' She assumed._

But the look on his face told her otherwise, he looked as if he was genuinely concerned for her. She couldn't. She couldn't tell him what really was going on, for god sakes it was about his younger brother! He would laugh in her face if she were too tell her the truth. But then again, who else did she have to talk to? Hermione was certain Ginny was sick to death of hearing about her brother, Harry always been extremely uncomfortable, but being Harry, listened to her anyway. Talking to her parents was just way too embarrassing, she really didn't have anyone else to turn to. Rubbing her nose with her hand she took a deep breath, and told Fred everything that had been troubling her.

Fred sat there in silence, listening to the last words of Hermione's hour long rant about his younger brother. He watched here wipe a few tears of her flustered cheeks once she was finished, Fred had a hard time comprehending everything that came out of her mouth because of the speed she was going. But from what he did understand, he came to the conclusion Miss Hermione Granger was head over heels for his brother.

"What I don't understand is, how you could want my absolute git of a brother for the rest of your bloody life."

Hermione let out a small laugh before sniffing lightly, "When I know, I'll tell you."

Fred looked at her with a blank expression for a second, was he hearing things? The amazingly smart Hermione Granger did not have any logic to explain the reason she was pinning over Ron? What has this beautiful world come too?.

No, Frederick Weasely was never very academic. He only got through every school year based on how well he could charm his teachers, which in most worked seeing as he only JUST passed each subject. But Frederick Weasely knew how to cheer up a person, he knew exactly what it took to bring back the light in their eyes, and the happiness in their hearts. He could spot a person in need of cheering up a mile away, and Hermione Granger defiantly fit that category.

"Well Granger, I my not know much, but I definitely know you deserve better than my_ prat_ of a brother." Fred told her, with the same charming Weasley grin the whole family inherited.

Hermione couldn't help but compress a huge smile, which seemed to immedintly wipe away the tears that were glistening in her big brown eyes. "Leave it to a Weasley twin to make me feel better." She said with a slight giggle.

"Well, I'm glad it was me and not George."


	3. The Second Task

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling happy, she decided before going to sleep last night that she would rid her mind of all Ronald related thoughts and focus on helping her other best friend try to not get himself killed during this horrific tournament. Her day went by like usual, the usual classes, the usual homework, the usual meals. It wasn't until that evening when she and Ron were in the library trying to help their best friend work out what the song in the large golden egg meant. Ron was asleep in the chair, leaving it too Hermione to help Harry ruffle through the millions of books they had stacked up into piles. Not long after Ron finally decided to wake up and help, Professor Moody came for the two of them, instructing them to head to Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione gave Harry an apologetic smile, she felt terrible being forced to leave him when the next task was only hours away, but she most certainly did not want to keep her favourite Professor waiting. She prayed that Harry would be able to crack the code in time to have a decent night's sleep, but she wouldn't be Hermione Granger without fearing the worst. Not that she didn't have faith in Harry, he had done wonderful, courageous things before her eyes. But she knew that being 'The Chosen One' always put extra pressure on Harry to succeed, which sometimes causes him to make mistakes and errors.

*.*

Fred stood next to his twin brother George on the bottom plank, eagerly awaiting to find out what the next task entitled. Looking down at the lake, both Weasley twin's were hoping for something involving hideous monsters, blood and guts, something worth watching. Of course they didn't want any harm to come to their friend Harry, but a little entertainment wouldn't be that bad would it? As Professor Dumbledoor started welcoming students and teachers from each school, Fred couldn't help notice the absences of two younger Gryffindor students, who would normally being cheering along side him and his brother.

"Georgie, you haven't seen our ugly, younger brother and Granger have you?" Fred asked his brother, causing George to take his attention off Dumbledore.

As George open his mouth, preparing to answer his twin, they were both distracted by the booming voice of their headmaster; "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taking from them."

Both Weasley twin's gave each other a dreadful look, "You don't think..." George started, put couldn't find himself finishing off the sentence.

"No, that's far too dangerous."

The whistle blew loudly, even louder cheers came from students and teachers alike, screaming for their favourite champion to succeed and bring back the person that was in most importance too them. The chants grew louder and louder as the massive clocked ticked by every second, the rush of excitement and adrenalin rushed through every student, only making them scream louder.

Fred and George would never, ever in their right mind tell their younger brother exactly how much he meant to them both, but if it came down to life and death, they wouldn't think on it for a second. They didn't want to believe themselves, but they were being to become worried sick as every minute passed, and neither Ron or Hermione reached the surface of the dirty lake. The look on their faces told the student body they were fine, but inside they felt sick to their stomachs. _What if Krum or Harry can't get them? Surely the teachers wouldn't leave them down their? _

The crowd gasped loudly as Fleur popped to the surface of the lake, and swam towards her school's student body. Every one was confused as to why Fleur didn't appear with any special 'item', it wasn't until Professor Dumbledoor had announced that Fleur was unable to fully complete this challenge, thus, not being able to retrieve whoever was at the bottom of the lake.

"Wait, if Granger is really down there as well, who's meant to get here?" George asked confused, as he was under the impression that each champion could only retrieve **one** 'item'. Fred looked over to his twin, sharing a very similar expression on his face, he hadn't really thought of that. "Maybe Harry'll have to choose?"

"No. There's no way they'd make someone chose between who is more important." Fred said, almost too suddenly, receiving a strange look from George.

"Well who else is suppose to get her then genius? Krum?"

Fred simply shrugged his shoulder, trying to silence the voice in the back of his mind screaming with worry and doubt. After a few minutes of silence, George could sense the tension between himself and his twin brother, and not because they were both utterly convinced that they could feel everything emotionally and physically that the other was feeling. He could sense that something was wrong with Fred, and yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

With a gasp, followed by a loud cheer the crowd went wild as the Tri-Wizard Champion Viktor Krum had burst from the brown, dirty lake with Hermione Granger coughing wildly behind him. The student's and teachers watched them both swim towards the bottom plank, reaching their hands out trying to them the two teenagers.

Hermione was shivering as the extremely cool air hit her even cooler body. Professor McGonagall handed her a soft, baby blue towel to wrap around the brownish, green dressing gown to add as much warmth to her small frame. Hermione looked around franticly noticing that her best friends had not risen to the surface, thus making them the only two that were still under water, as well as whomever was tied at the bottom of the lake for Fleur, which Hermione presumed was her younger sister. It was safe to say Hermione was going mad, neither Harry or Ron had shown any sign of returning to the safe surface any time soon, of course being startled half to death by the two Weasley twins didn't help at all.

"It's going to be fine Granger, this is Harry Potter we're talking about. They'll be here before you know it." George said causally, standing behind her looking out into the lake. She just nodded, wrapping the small blue blanket around her body, still shivering from the lake. She looked behind her and the twins, both standing still, hands in pockets, wearing those ridiculous matching beanies that Mrs. Weasley had knit for them last year.

"We need to do something! The hour is almost up! Something has gone wrong I can feel it."

Fred was hesitant at first, but then laid a gentle hand on her small shoulder blade. "There's nothing you can do, Dumbledore said if someone doesn't complete the task before the hour, he'll bring them back up."

George immediately shot Fred a confused look, who responded with a 'Just go with it' nod. The older Weasley twin look at the small, fragile and incredibly brave little girl their youngest brother came to be best friends with and agreed that the little white lie would be what was best for her. George then noticed how Fred had immediately became relaxed once Dumbledore had announced Viktor succeeded in the task by retrieving Hermione.


	4. Gryffindor Celebrations

_**I'd like to quickly thank everyone who reviewed the last three chapters, they made me smile. Before I answer the reviews, I'd just like to stress that I'm trying my hardest to get them out as fast as I can & also have them pretty long. It's difficult because when I write them on my laptop, they seem long, whereas that usually isnt the case on FanFiction. So please bare with me! **_

**WhiteTigerXOXO: That's really embarrassing! I have automatic spell check, I'll have to be a lot more careful! I hadn't even noticed! My lord! **

**: I'm glad you are enjoying the story, thank you so much!**

**: I can't wait to write more for you! Thank you for the support :)**

**Icanbeyourherobby3: Heheh, thank you! :)**

*.*

The Gryffindor common room was alive and buzzing with their students celebrating Harry Potter's second place victory! Luckily, Professor McGonagall had allowed each house who had a Tri-Wizard Champion, to have a small party in order to celebrate and thank for their amazing efforts in the extremely difficult task they had just completed. With a silencing charm on the common room door, the Gryffindor's had music blaring with different foods supplied my the cooks of the castle, as well as a table of refreshments to go along side it.

The girls of Gryffindor took this oppitunity to look their best, and hopefully impress a few boys within the common room. They each took more of an effort to dress a little bit nicer then their average casual clothes, with some putting a little bit more make-up on then usual. The boy's didn't let this golden moment pass, they hoped that with a little talk, they'd have a girl in the palm of their hands.

Hermione didn't really see any use of dressing fancy like the rest of the girls in her dormitory, as she was still a bit shaken up from today's events. She was still worried sick for Harry, today had been a very close call for him and Ron. But, her girl best friend Ginny wouldn't have any of that.

"You need to have a break." Ginny said repetitively, as Hermione refused to wear everything Ginny had thrown at her. Finally giving in, Hermione stood by a window of the Gryffindor common room, dressed in a pair of jeans her mother had sent Hermione as a gift for getting an outstanding grade on her potions assignment, with a grey singlet covered with a blue buttoned up cardigan. Pushing the bits of hair that would usually fall around her face with a hair clip, she let her natural curly hair lose around her shoulders.

"I'm going to get a drink, would you like to join?" Ginny asked Hermione, suddenly breaking her thoughts. Hermione merely shook her head with a polite smile, before watching her best friend walk over to the refreshment table were Harry stood talking to Dean Thomas. Hermione shook her head and suppressed a small laugh at Ginny's attempt to be suddle. Hermione sat down of the long window pine, over-looking the incredibly view of the rest of the castle. Looking over at her two best friends, Hermione felt a sudden pain in the pit of her stomach. It seemed that very year at Hogwarts, the three of them would get into mischief, causing at least one of them to be put in serious, harmful situations. But for the first time ever, not including the ordeal with the Chamber of Secrets as she was petfired so she had no idea of what Harry and Ron were getting up too, this was the first time Hermione couldn't help save Harry or Ron. She knew they were down at the bottom of the lake, she knew their lives could be in grave danger, and she couldn't do a thing to help. To Hermione, the worst feeling in the world was the feeling of not being needed, not being able to help other's was her worst free. To think that one day Harry and Ron may not need her, made her sick to her stomach. She had a feeling that the boys knew that, they were her best friends after all, they tried their hardest to keep her included with everything they possibly could. But there was always going to be that line that separated her from the two of them, it was a fine line, but it was always going to be there. And Hermione was terrified that one day, the line would become being. Enabling her to reach for them.

"Whatcha doin'?" Her thought's were interrupted by the sound of a Weasley twin, asking in a sing-song voice.

"Nothing really Fred, I was just getting lost in my thoughts."

Fred looked at Hermione puzzled, "How did you know it was me? My own mother has trouble telling us apart most days."

Hermione laughed slightly, the truth is, Hermione has been spending the past four years of knowing the Weasley twins trying to figure out the difference between the two. Growing up, she had noticed no real distinctive difference the their height, hair, or facial expressions. They both shared the same tone in voice, the same laugh, and the same eating habits. She sometimes felt like she was intruding on their life, trying to figure out the difference between the twins, but as long as she kept this little mission to herself, there wouldn't be any real trouble. But within the first few weeks of her fourth year, Hermione finally figured out the difference. Thank hormones and puberty for finally giving difference's between the two. Fred had inherited a slightly deeper voice to George, who came to be that little bit taller than the younger twin.

"Believe me, it was very difficult putting my finger on the difference between the two of you. But this year it became a lot easier, you have a deeper voice, and George that little bit taller than you. Only by a hair though." Hermione said with a small smile.

Fred compressed a laugh, "Whoa Granger, you have really out done yourself there." Hermione laughed in response. "Is the heigh difference really that noticeable? I always wanted to be the taller one." Fred asked seriously,

Hermione smiled at this, "No, you have to really study the two of you together to really notice. Like I said, George is only taller than you by no more then the length of one of Harry's hair's."

The Weasley twin eyed Hermione, "So you've been studying us?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione felt her heart start beating at a much quicker pace then it was before, "Well... I wanted to know the difference. If I didn't work it out, It'd only nag at me every time I saw one of you." She said as a quick recovery.

Fred laughed again, "I'm sure it would." He said with a smile.

Hermione returned the smile, before looking out the window once more. Allowing herself to get lost in her everlasting worries and thoughts yet again, before getting pulled back into reality.

"You okay? Today was pretty crazy." Fred said while sitting on the window pine opposite her.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, he had never really had a heart to heart with Fred Weasley before. Well, she had the night after the Yule Ball, but she was still very embarrassed that she let herself become that open with him. "I'm fine, thanks." She said pushing her hair behind her ears.

Fred wasn't all that convinced, "Are you sure? You don't look fine to me."

Hermione sighed, she really didn't want to become this little girl that everyone had to watch over to make sure she didn't crack, that she didn't fall apart.

"It's nothing really, I'm just worried about the third task." She said truthfully, Hermione was worried about the final task. It would be more difficult then the first and second, a lot more dangerous too. She was worried something bad might happen to her best friend.

"We're talking about **the** Harry Potter, the boy that lived. He can get through anything. You know he can." Fred answered trying his hardest to make her believe it.

Fred knew that Hermione needed and deserved a lot of laughter and cheering up to keep her overly large mind off her worries for Harry. He spent another good hour mucking around, joking with her only to earn many laughs from her. The both of them were interrupted by the other Weasley twin.

"Gred, Angelina is looking for you boy." George said, spinning around on spot with a grin on his face, Fred merely just nodded, not getting up from his seat.

"Gred?" Hermione asked confused.

George and Fred shared a wicked grin before explaining, finishing each other sentences as usual.

"Well, every year mother dearest knits us a winter jump for chrissy mess." George started

"... And we are the only one's out of the billions of Weasley's.." Fred stated.

"That get a letter on them... G and F"

"We've come to the conclusion that she thinks we forget..."

"Our own names. But we're not stupid." George said shaking his head along with his brother

"We know our names are Gred and Forge." They both finished together, with grins on their faces.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh loudly at the outburst of the two of them. But she couldn't help it, she laughed along with the Weasley twins for a good ten minutes before something across the room caught her eye. Hermione quietly gasped, then turned her attention back to the window, out looking the castle. Fred watched Hermione with a confused look on his face, George on the other hand knew exactly what caused her to have such a drastic change in personality, nudging his obviously dim witted brother into the direction of their younger brother, having a lovely snog with some other girl in Gryffindor. Before Fred or George could say anything, Angelina appeared out of no where with another girl on her arm.

"Fred, George, ready to go for that stroll around the castle?" She asked, with a sweet voice.

George, who was leaning against the brick wall trying to act as cool and calm as possible simply shrugged with a nod. Fred however looked directly at Hermione, to see if she was going to be okay. Angelina must have noticed this, asking Hermione if she was okay.

"I'm fine thank you, I'm just going to head up to bed actually." She said with a small smile, "Thank you for tonight." She said to the twins before walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory.


	5. A Trip In The Right Direction

_**I'm really shocked at the response's I've been lucky enough to get! My email account has been flooded with notifications about people putting me or my story in their alerts and it's fantastic! So thank you too all that have put me or the story in their favourites 3 Also, I'd like to thank yet again everyone who was reviewed, I didn't think much of this story when I first wrote it, but the response is incredible. **_

**OotoriDreams: Hehehe, thank you! That makes me feel loads better about it!**

**AsTheDarknessFalls: I never considered them neither, until I was roaming youtube and saw thousands of video's dedicated to them both, then I fell in love.**

**Iloveharrypotter: :O phenomenal? You crazy cat you.**

**Kitcat234: ahh thank you! If only you were in my English class, every single essay the teacher writes the same thing. When will I ever learn! **

Potions with Snape, the only thing that could make Fred Weasley want to jump off the highest tower at Hogwarts. It's wasn't that the lesson itself was that bad, it was the fact Professor Snape made it every clear on their first day of arriving at Hogwarts that he wasn't fond of the Weasley twins one bit. Maybe it was the fact that they had conducted a brilliant plan to hang a fellow Slytherin, who had picked a fight with their older brother Percy on the train to Hogwarts. But, Percy being Percy, didn't stand up for himself. So Fred and George decided it was up to them to defend their older brother. They were convinced it was one of their better ideas, until the Slytherin boy noticed something fishy about his Potions book, resulting in Professor Snape to check it out, leaving him completely covered in black ink.

"Mr. Weasley." Fred suddenly snapped out of his trance turning his attention to the greasy black haired, long nosed teacher hovering over his desk. "I would like to remind you anyone caught day dreaming in my class with earn themselves detention and lose 50 points for their house."

George elbowed his brother in the rib cage, silently telling him to start paying attention. But it didn't work for long, after half an hour passed George looked over to his brother, sitting absent-mindedly with his head in his hands looking out the window.

"What in the name of Merlin is your problem, brother?" George whispered ever so quietly. "Did Angelina take all your energy last night?" George then suggested, winking.

Fred merely grunted at his brother, stepping on his foot under the desk. George yelped in pain, then quickly ducked his head down, pretending he didn't make the very loud sound causing Snape to look up from his desk. Once Snape went back to his writing, George started to drill his brother.

"Stop being an depressing little prat, and tell me what is got your wand in a knot."

Fred looked up at his brother, the one he had shared every single moment with. The one person that could tell every single emotion or thought Fred was running through. The younger Weasley twin sighed, deciding that he wouldn't bother is brother with the problem he was facing. In fact, it wasn't even a problem, he knew it would pass in a number of days.

Fred shifted in his seat, to sit as his brother was, leaned back in the chair with his legs stretched out. "Nothing my dear bother" He said with a small layer of humour, "Just in deep thought about what we can do to our ickle Ronnie for making Hermione sad."

George nodded in agreement, "Yes. I think it is up to us to make sure that those event's do not replay any time soon. That boy is a git i'll tell ya."

"A blind git if you ask me. As if you wouldn't jump at an opportunity like that." Before Fred could realise what he had said, he saw Snape looking at the Weasley twins with an annoyed expression. Fred hoped his brother hadn't realise what it was that he said, as he went back to his work.

*,*

"I got an owl yesterday from Mum." Ron started, stuffing more food in his mouth. "She told me to tell you both that you're welcome to stay at the Burrow this summer."

"Excellent" Harry said with a wide smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile at him, his 'family' were terrible to him. Spending any time at all with them drove Harry completely mad, the Dursley's were the only people in the world Hermione knew she didn't like before meeting them. The tales Harry had shared with her about getting a slice of bread and two pieces of cheese for dinner made her sick to her stomach, she wanted nothing more then for Harry to live with the Grangers, but Hermione knew Harry wouldn't have it. He hated people giving to him like he was some kind of charity case.

"That would be lovely" Hermione began after taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, "But I won't be able to get there after at least two week's into the summer, my parent's and I are jetting off straight to Paris after I get off the Hogwarts Express." She said with a smile. Ever time she came home from Hogwarts, her parents would take her on some elaborate new holiday to spend quality family time for a week. As much as Hermione loved travelling around the world, discovering new cultures, she'd be ever so happy spending time with her family in their lovely home. Which was why Hermione decided on the spot not to stay with the Weasley's until she spent a week in her family home.

"Good thing. That gives Harry and I two weeks relaxation without you, nagging us about homework." Ron said with a grin

"And I'll have two weeks away from you're pig headed, useless brain." Hermione snapped, angrily flipping the page in her favourite book, _Hogwarts; a history_.

Ron watched her flipping through the pages, amazed at how they had not ripped out yet. "No need to get your wand in a knot you lunatic."

Hermione looked up from her book seeing red, her eyebrows frowned like never before, a foul look spread across her face. Could this red-headed boy really be so incredibly dense? "If it's such trouble being around me, I won't spend time at the Burrow this summer." Hermione said in a threatening voice.

Ron noticed her anger, deciding to push her more. "I don't care what you do."

Harry put his head in his head, wishing to be anywhere else. He quickly learned not to get involved with Ron and Hermione's bickers as they always ended within the hour and everything was back to normal again. Like always, Hermione picked up her mountain of books in a huff, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

_I can't wait for the summer_, Hermione thought, _I'll be off in Paris away from him_

As Hermione's mind was running through spells and hex's she'd love to send Ronald Weasley's way, she didn't realise where she was walking. Causing her to fall up the great marble stairs in front of the Great Hall, the same ones she spent the night of the Yule Ball, crying over Ronald Weasley. Pushing a few books off the side of her face, Hermione pulled herself up, sitting on the stairs watching several different students pointing and laughing at her. She felt a sting coming from her right knee as well as her forehead. She reached up, lightly touching her forehead to feel a sticky substance on her hand, she looked at her hand to see blood, the pain from her leg and head were becoming unbearable. Hermione could feel wet, cold tears forming in her eyes, and she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Trying to collect all her books while ignoring the laughter coming from what seemed like the whole of Hogwarts, Hermione saw a hand pick up one of her potion books. Looking up she saw Draco Malfoy standing at the top of the stair case, dangling the book in his icy cold hands, a smirk on his face.

"Have a nice trip Granger?" He asked, earning a few sniggers from fellow Slytherin's. "You're head's bleeding you know that? You might wanna patch it up, no one wants to see your filthy blood." He spat, throwing the book down the stairs then walking into the Great Hall. Trying her hardest to keep from falling down her cheeks, Hermione got down on her knees gathering the books she'd dropped at the comment that Malfoy made. She stood up, reading to walk down to get her potions book, but she found a tall, red-headed boy holding it with a small look of sorrow on his face. Silently, Fred took a few of the books Hermione was carrying.

"Let's go to the hospital wing." He said, gritting his teeth together. With one hand on her small back, Fred lead Hermione through the corridors of Hogwarts to the small hospital full of beds and medical equipment. Madam Pomfrey instructed Hermione to take a seat on the bed while she tended to her wounds.

"Hmm, you took quiet a fall didn't you dear." Madam Pomfrey said in a caring voice, while cleaning Hermione's wounds. "Did you see it Mr. Weasely?"

"Yeah, quiet embarrassing actually. I'd faked death if it were me." Fred said with a playful smile, making Hermione laugh lightly.

The nurse smiled, "Yes well that didn't exactly work out for you the first time did it Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione looked at Fred with a puzzled expression, he then went into detail about he and George pushing themselves down their dormitory stairs, faking like they had been knocked out, all because they didn't want to go to Professor Snape's potions class.

"They called Mum and everything! We spent the whole summer locked in the house, de-gnoming the garden." Fred said dully.

Once Madam Pomfrey placed a small bandage on Hermione's forehead and knee she told them to go enjoy the rest of their lunch, "If any wound starts hurting at all, come back and we'll see what we can do to ease the pain."

Hermione slid off the bed, after thanking the nurse then went to retrieve her books, but Fred had beat her to it. After a small argument, Hermione allowed Fred to carry them to the Gryffindor common room. They walked down the corridors and up the stairs in silence. Honestly, Hermione was more then a little embarrassed about the whole scene outside the Great Hall, and Draco hadn't helped one bit. Once in the warmth of the common room, Fred set her books down on the nearest table and took a seat on one of the couches.

"You know, what Malfoy said.." Fred began, "No one believes it for a second."

Hermione shifted slightly in her seat, "Slytherin does."

"Please tell me that you don't care what those disgusting, excuse for wizards think. They are scum Hermione, they should be the ones getting treated awfully not you. They are all just jealous that they will never, ever be able to cast as many brilliant charms as you can. You are a threat to them. Don't let yourself think any different."

That little statement made Hermione feel like she hand just been handed the pony she had always wanted for Christmas. It may not have meant much to Fred, Hermione thought, but it made all the difference to her. Maybe she'd spend the summer at the after all.


	6. Summer Vacation

Grief had taken a hold of the school for it's own. It came and collected all the happy memories, laughter and smiles each student at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had. The Great Hall was decorated in the loving memory of Cedric Diggory, whom had died a tragic death by none other then the Dark Lord himself. Many didn't believe Harry Potter's accusations about the death of his fellow friend, The Ministry of Magic refused to even let Harry so much explain how it happened. They said Harry was in to much of a fragile state to even comprehend what he was saying himself. Luckily, Professor Albus Dumbledore had believed every word that came out of the young boys mouth.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. Now I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, but not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory." Professor Dumbledore said, speaking highly of the late Cedric Diggory.

The memorial service did not go on long at all, before they knew it. The students and teachers alike were saying their mournful good byes before heading to their dormitories and continue packing away their things for the summer holidays as Professor McGonagall instructed them. Once the student body had left the Great Hall, the sense of horror and sadness had left a number of students, allowing them to go on with their daily activities. The Golden Trio didn't know whether to let themselves go on with the day, laughing and joking with one another, or continue with the mournful hurt looks on each of their faces. It wasn't until they heard the voice of Professor McGonagall behind them, asking to step aside the sea of students for a quick word.

"Potter, you cannot hold yourself responsible for Mr. Diggory's untimely death, you could not have done a thing to prevent it." She said truthfully, "If anything, we as teachers should have double and tripled checked the portkey to make sure it would bring you safely to us. Not in the arms of danger."

Harry, Ron and Hermione shifted uncomfortably, "None the less, you three, like the rest of the student body should not keep feeling guilty. Cedric Diggory's death was a tragedy that no one could have prevented. But, his death will not be in vain. We will rejoice his life, and all that he had done for this school, he will always be looked apon for inspiration. So please, do allow a smile on those young faces of yours, I'm certain that's what he would have wanted." She ended with a nod and went back into the Hall.

A boarding the Hogwarts Express was always a challenge, finding an empty compartment could almost half an hour. But finally, the Trio had found an empty compartment, which to Ron's disappointment they were forced to share with Ginny, Fred and George.

"Will you be able to send owl's from Paris?" Ginny asked Hermione, who hadn't stopped bugging her with question's ever since Hermione had told her she was spending a week of the summer in Paris with her parents.

Hermione looked up from her book, "Of course, You'll have to owl me first. I still haven't gotten around to buying one."

"Hermione Granger, un-organised." George said in a disapproving voice. "I do not like it one bit."

Hermione shifted her eyes to the Weasley twins, who were sitting in the corner of the compartment covered in parchment. "I thought Mrs. Weasley told you both to stop with that nonsense."

Fred looked up at her, horrified. "Nonsense! This is going to make us millions!" Fred exclaimed.

"Top of the line products we have." George said defensively.

"I doubt they'll be 'top of the line' once Mrs. Weasley gets a hold of them" Hermione said, in a knowing voice.

Fred and George both gave each other uncanny looks, they hadn't really thought that through. They know spent the rest of the trip home trying to figure out how they will disguise the products so they would be able to keep them.

The Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione helped each other retrieve their trunks and other valuables off the Hogwarts Express. Once Ron and Harry had finally got Ginny's trunk onto the ground they all made their way through the crowds towards the doors of Kingscross, where they had all told their families to meet.

"When do you think the Dursley's will get here Harry?" Hermione asked

"Oh, I'm going straight to the Burrow this summer. My uncle is taking everyone on a cruise, so naturally they don't want me there." Harry said with a grin, this worked out in Harry's favour. He'd give anything to be able to stay at the Burrow permanently.

"A whole summer with the great Harry Potter!" George exclaimed loudly,

"... What a summer this will be!" Fred said with glee, playfully pushy Harry out of the way so he could join his brother in a quick dance.

"Frederick and George Weasley, you are drawing attention." Mrs. Weasley snapped, looking at the boys with a cross look on her face. "Ginny dear, how was school?" She asked with a wide grin, taking her daughter in a hug.

Hermione looked next to the Weasley's to see her parent's smiling at her, she left her trunk and took a few steps over to hug her parents. Each year when Hermione went away to school, she missed her parents terribly. So much, that she'd often cry and contemplate whether or not she should go home. She was always terrible with home sickness.

"How was school pumpkin?" Her father asked with a great smile at his beautiful daughter.

Hermione smiled, thinking about everything she had to share with her parents. "I'll tell you both later, but it was amazing as usual."

"As I was saying Henry," Mr. Weasley went back to talking to Hermoine's father, once he'd said hello to all the children. "Hermione is most welcome to stay with us this summer with Harry."

Hermione's father Henry had always liked Mr. Weasley, 'Very trustworthy man.' Mr. Granger called him, 'He has his wits about him he does'. "I'm sure Hermione would love that, if we were sure it wasn't too much of a bother." Hermione had told her parents everything about the wizarding world, including how many children the Weasley's had. Jean, Hermione's mother would often send fruit cakes to Mrs. Weasley whenever Hermione received a letter from Ron or Ginny, she had always been un-able to understand how a women could survive with seven children. The Granger's had met nearly most of the Weasley's, expect for Bill and Charlie, who Hermione had only met once or twice. But none the less, Henry and Jean liked the Weasley's, they had never found a problem with them so they knew their daughter would be in very safe hands.

"Not a problem at all" Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Hermione here probably helps me more then my own children do" Molly said with a smile has she gave Hermione a tight one armed hug. After a number of discussions between The Weasleys and the Grangers, the parents decided it was time to leave. Telling their children it was time to say goodbye to their friends. Ginny ran off to make sure she had said good bye to Neviell, and to thank him for a wonderful time at the Ball. Harry, Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to fellow classmates such has Seamus, Dean, Lavender. Finally, everyone met back up with the adults and were just about to leave before some girl came walking towards them, she gave Fred one look before attacking him with a passionate kiss, not caring for the fact almost everyone was watching the two. She pulled away, giving Fred a smile and went back to where she came from.

Mrs. Weasley was furrious and out right embarrassed, along with Mrs. Granger who didn't know exactly where to look during the scene. But it was Henry Granger who broke the only seconds lasting confusion and awkwardness.

"Fred my boy, looks like you did some good this year after all." He said slapping Fred on the back in a friendly gesture, earning laughs from nearly the entire group.

"Mum, Dad. I don't want to miss our flight." She stated, standing with her arms crossed by her trunk. Looking at a few confused faces, Mr and Mrs Granger said their goodbyes and left with their daughter.


	7. Saturday Plans

A few weeks into summer and Hermione was completely and utterly at ease. Ever since she got back from Paris nothing in the world could break the calmness that the beautiful city had created for her. She was so lucky that she was fortunate enough to have spent the greatest holiday she's ever had with her parents, being away for so long at one time can be extremely hard on her, let alone her parents who loved her more than anything on this planet. Since they came back from Paris, Hermione had been caught day dreaming at the most unusual places, like breakfast.

"Pumpkin eat your toast." Mr. Granger told Hermione with a grin, not looking up from the morning paper, occasionally taking a sip of his coffee.

Hermione shook her head lightly, coming out of her trance. She smiled at her father, before taking a bite of her toast with jam. As much as she wanted to deny it, she had missed her best friends more than anything. Over her holiday she contemplated whether her feelings for Ron were worth losing the friendship that she cherished more than anything in the world. She also knew that no matter how much she prayed, there was a huge chance her feelings would never be requited. Hermione knew that running after Ron like a little puppy was only going to end up hurting her more. So, it was for the best to bury them as much as she could.

"Hermione dear" Jean said from across the kitchen, bringing a bowl filled with fruit and placed it in front of her daughter. "Your dad and I were talking a few days ago and we thought it would be an fantastic idea for the Weasley's to come over for lunch before you go and stay with them." She said with a bright smile.

"We feel as though we don't spend enough time with them, considering how much time you do." Henry pointed out, setting the newspaper aside. "That's if you would be okay with that."

Hermione smiled at her parents, "Of course, I think that would be brilliant."

Her mother beamed, "Excellent, so finish your breakfast and send an owl to Ron or Ginny." Jean told her daughter. "Oh and make sure Mrs. Weasley knows that everyone is invited, all seven of the children."

Hermione was a little caught out when she heard this, it wasn't as though she didn't want the Weasley's at her home with her parents, she thought it was going to be a great day. She just couldn't work out how all the Weasley's could possible fit in her house. Plus, Ron and Ginny had kept her in the loop with everything that was happening with their family and Percy so Hermione didn't exactly know how she would invite them all without bringing up that extremely touchy subject.

"When do you want them over for lunch?" Hermione asked her Mum, as she took a piece of fruit and popped it into her mouth.

Jean quickly hoped over to the kitchen bench and grabbed her bag, looking through it until she picked out a small, bright red book. She flipped a few pages as she clicked her pen, "Well if you make sure you send an owl right now, do you think that would be enough notice for this Saturday? It's Tuesday today, so hopefully Molly and Arthur haven't made plans yet."

Hermione quickly shovelled down the remaining food on her plate before putting the plate in their kitchen sink and running up the stairs into her bedroom. Hermione ruffled through her trunk for Hogwarts, trying to find spare parchment, once she found a few sheets, she pulled out her quill and a bottle of ink. But before she could start writing her letter, she noticed the Weasley's family owl sitting on her window pane being questionably quiet. Hermione took the letter, embarrassed that she hadn't noticed the brown coloured owl sitting in her room the entire time she was in there. Possibly, she was just too excited to have her friends over. Opening the letter, she noticed Ginny's handwriting.

_Hermione, _

_When are you going to get here? I am slowly sipping into insanity. _

_I was really looking forward to Bill and Charlie being here, but all they seem to do is play Quidditch with everybody else and because Bill is so bloody over protective he refuses to let me play because he claims 'Fred and George play like their fighting for survival and will throw me off the broom if I get in the way of them playing'. Mum thinks it's the sweetest thing for 'Billy' to be looking after me that she has agreed to not allow me to play when they all are playing. It's so bloody annoying!_

_So please tell me your coming soon, I need someone else in this house that I can have an intelligent conversation with. _

_Hope you're enjoying your summer,_

_Love Ginny. _

Hermione laughed while reading Ginny's letter, she knew Ginny better than anyone so Hermione was certain Ginny would be giving her brothers and Harry a difficult time by not allowing her to play with them. Hermione was also jealous of Ginny having so many loving older siblings who would do anything and everything in their power to protect her. But it was time's like theses she was glad she was an only child, it would be difficult having to sit back knowing she wasn't allowed to play her favourite sport.

_Ginny,_

_I know you probably don't want to here this, but I think it's really sweet that Bill is so concerned about your safety. But I do think it's not very fair that you have to sit out. _

_I'm sure Bill and Charlie are spending as much time with you, you know how much they miss you when they're away. _

_As for when I'm coming to stay at the Burrow, It's still undecided._

_We stayed in Paris longer than planned, and I want to spend time at home before I leave._

_It's great that you wrote, I was just about to write to you._

_My parent's think it would be a brilliant idea for your family to come over this Saturday for lunch, including Charlie and Bill. _

_Speaking of which, any more word on Bill and Fleur? She'd be most welcome to come as well!_

_If you could write back as soon as you know that'd be great, I'm sure my mother is down stairs as we speak preparing a feast. _

_Give everybody my love,_

_Love Hermione. _

Hermione folded the letter and tied it on Errol's foot before giving him give a quick treat to nibble on. "Please take this to Ginny as soon as possible." With a loud hoot, and a large flutter of his wings, Errol took off into the sky flying diagonally. Hermione laughed at how incredibly useless the bird was before grabbing a towel from her cupboard and going for a shower.

Not even twenty minutes later, once she was out of the shower and dressed she found Eroll sitting on the edge of her bed, gently pecking at the blanket her grandmother that knitted her. Hermione walked over to get the letter which was attached to his leg, once Errol looked at her, Hermione couldn't help but laugh as the owl looked at her with bits of wool stuck to his beak. Before reading the letter, Hermione made sure to get the owl slowly detached from his beak.

_Hermione,_

_Mum is over the moon at the invitation and said to thank your parents a hundred times over._

_When I asked Mum and Dad Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Harry were also in the kitchen, so they all made sure to keep this Saturday free. _

_Bill and Charlie also wanted me to thank you for including them, and they seem really excited to come._

_Bill also went quiet red when I read the part about Fleur also being invited, so I'm guessing things are going well for them but she's busy this weekend with her sister so she won't be there._

_I cannot wait to see your house, must less you!_

_It's felt like years since I've had a real conversation with somebody._

_Dad is so excited to be in a house filled with muggle contraptions, it's really funny actually. _

_But any ways, I guess we'll have time to talk this Saturday._

_I can't wait!_

_Love Ginny._

Hermione had the biggest urge for Saturday to hurry up and come now, she was beyond excited to be with all the people she loved the most at one time. She just hoped this week would hurry up and come by.


	8. The Granger Residents

To Hermione's pleasure Saturday came quicker than she had imagined it would. She had been sending letters to Ginny all week, expressing how excited she was to have everybody over and to show Ginny all the pictures from Paris. During on of the letters Ginny sent, she told Hermione that Mr. Weasley had unlocked the Granger's fireplace to allow the Weasley's and Harry to travel by floo powder, which was the easiest option.

Mr and Mrs Granger were running around their house all morning making sure everything was going to go as perfect as it could. Henry made sure the fireplace was clean, as he didn't want his guest dirty and prepared the tables outside, seeing as there wasn't any chance twelve people were going to fit in the Granger's small three seater round table in the kitchen, or the five seater dining room table. Henry had set up two tables from their garden shed, cleaned them, and placed table covers over the tables. Jean was rushing around the kitchen, preparing many different meals, wanting to avoid not having enough food or one of the guests not liking anything on the tables. Which left Hermione to run around the house, making sure everything was clean and in it's place. Mrs. Granger didn't want one spec of dirt on the hard wood floors, a single sheet not turned properly.

The Weasley's and Harry were due to arrive around half eleven, making sure they had enough time to be able to eat at one's pace without them leaving at night fall. It would be fifteen minutes before their guests would be here, and Mrs. Granger still had so much to do. The kitchen counters were filled with different bowls and plates full of food which was yet to be finalised. Between inspecting the entire house, making sure everything was in tact, Hermione tried to help her mother rush to finish everything off before she heard a very loud POP! And an argument arise in the foyer.

Hermione let a giant grin take place on her face as she heard the voices of her friends she missed dearly. Almost running around the kitchen counter, through the arch way and into her foyer. She saw number's after number's of red and black haired wizard's duck under her fire place and looked around the room with astonished looks on their faces.

"Hermione!" Harry said, playfully pushing Ron out of the way to tackle his other best friend in a giant bear hug which made Hermione laugh slightly.

"Oh Hermione!" Fred and George said dramatically racing over and lifted her off her feet in a warm hug. The room was filled with laughter and a slightly embarrassed Harry. Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a bone crushing hug, kissing her on the cheek then allowing her to say hello to everyone.

"Your house is amazing." Said Ginny, who was standing next to Bill who was also in awe of the white coloured walls with timber at the bottom in a big square shape, a little different coloured white to the walls. The fire place they all arrived in went down back to it's normal size that had an oval shaped, gold mirror above it with flowers sitting on the very top of the fire place. The stair case leading up to the bedrooms, bathrooms and study was against the wall, and was slightly curved. The foyer was alight by a large chandler hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

"We were hoping Hermione wasn't talking to herself." Mr Granger said as he walked through the arch way from the kitchen with his wife. The Granger's said their hello's to each of the Weasley's as well as Harry, who Henry had found a strange liking for the boy. Both Henry and Jean were pleased to meet the two Weasley boys they'd heard about yet never met, Jean was a little shocked when she first saw Bill as he had a few scars on the side of his cheek, but she relaxed within seconds, offering everyone to come out to the deck. The Weasley's and Harry made their way through the kitchen, out the large glass doors and onto the huge deck that was surrounded by flowers Mrs. Granger spent years growing. The deck also had a big gazebo hovering over it and a small stair case leading down to the garden, which was quiet big with very green grass and a small hand made swing set.

"Hermione has always been one to spend hours reading, we tried to force her into a jungle gym, but it was no use." Mrs. Granger told Mrs. Weasley.

"Must be why she's so smart." Molly said, stroking the back of Hermione's hair lovingly, "Now, I must help you in the kitchen, I saw how must there is to do and I'm afraid I cannot simple sit down and remain still."

While Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley were busy in the kitchen preparing for lunch, Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie were sitting on swapping incredible stories about the wizarding world with Mr. Granger, who seemed quiet interested with every word that came out of their mouths. This left Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George to wonder around the house waiting for lunch to begin. After constant nagging from Ginny, Hermione led everyone upstairs to her bedroom to finally let Ginny see the photo's from her holiday.

"What's that Hermione?" Ron asked, pointing at the big, square white thing on her desk.

Hermione sat up on her bed to see what Ron, who was laying on the floor, was pointing at. "Oh, that's a computer. You use for stuff like sending letters, just without the owl component."

Ron looked at it amazed, "Better not let Dad near that thing, he'll rip it to pieces trying to figure out how it works" Ron said with a grin.

"So, our lovely Hermione." George began, moving from a chair in the room to the bed. "When will we be expecting your marvellous presents at le Burrow?" He asked, with a very sophisticated tone of voice.

Hermione grinned, "I'm not too sure yet. It won't be long, I've just got to set some affairs straight."

Fred and George gasped dramatically, "Affairs?"

"...You dirty..."

"...Despicable..."

"..Un holy women!"

"We never knew you had it in ya!" They both said, breaking out into a grin.

Hermione laughed, "I meant, I have to speak with your Dad about patching the floo network like he did for today, I can't just drop by whenever I please."

"Sure you can!" Ginny said, looking up from one of the photos, "You can come home with us today if you wanted to! It'd be brilliant."

Hermione looked at Ginny for a moment, she was always planning on coming home before heading off to Hogwarts, so packing wouldn't take that long at all. And it wasn't as though she had anything planned, her parents were going back to work on the following Monday.

"We'll ask Mum and Dad later, but I see no reason for them to say no" Ginny broke Hermione's thoughts. "They like you more than us"

Hermione smiled, "I could say the same with my parents, when we got home from Kings Cross, all they could talk about was how lovely you all are."

Ron beamed, "You Dad is brilliant."

George laughed, "Mum and Dad went off at Freddie for his little going away present." George said, pinching Fred's cheeks.

"I thought I wasn't going to be allowed out of my room for the whole summer" Fred said seriously, "Your Dad toned them down I reckon" He admitted, "If he just stood there like Mum and Dad did, Mum would have had an even being row at me"

Hermione looked horrified, "That was so embarrassing! I couldn't believe he'd say such a thing!

Harry laughed at Hermione, "Highlight of the whole journey I'd say. Same you all left so suddenly though, would've been a laugh to see what he had to say next."

After what seemed like hours of laying around in Hermione's room, talking about nearly every single subject they could think of, Hermione's Mum came to tell them lunch was ready to be served. They all darted outside to find two massive tables filled with different bowls and plates of food. Everybody took a seat, where they found their cups had already been filled to the brim with different types of soda, which was a new concept to the Weasley children, each were thrilled at how amazing the taste was. Food was getting passed around the table, potato salad, chicken, beef, corn, mashed potato, sandwiches, scones, it reminded the teenagers a lot of Hogwarts. Mr and Mrs Weasley, along with Charlie and Bill had their first taste of what the Muggles called, 'Wine'

"So Fred," Mr. Granger began, looking down at the red haired boy from the head of the table, "Tell me, how's that girl going? She was quiet the looker." He said with a wink.

The whole table shook with laughter, Harry had chocked on his drink, bursting out into a laugh afterwards. George and Ron were having trouble breathing just looking at how incredibly red Fred had just gone. And Hermione sat, in the middle of the table, horrified once again that her father had just come out and said that in front of everyone.

"I think you should slow down with the wine Dad." Hermione said, gritting through her teeth.

This made Henry laugh, "Oh poppycock 'Mi, we're all having a good laugh. Fred knows I'm joking' Henry said with another wink at Fred before making conversation with Mr. Weasley who had asked him which animal the barbecue was used for sacrificing.

Fred leaned down and whispered to Hermione, "Don't worry about it, it was worth it." He said with a wink, letting Hermione know he wasn't all that embarrassed or annoyed at her father's lame attempts at a joke.

Lunch was going smoothly, Hermione had many conversation's with Bill, who found it brilliant that Hermione was so interested with his work in Egypt. Once their conversation got interrupted by Mrs. Granger wanting to know what Bill and Charlie did for a living, Hermione went back to eating her lunch. She was having a great deal of difficulty cutting her scone in quarters like she usually did when eating them. It seemed as though Mrs. Weasley had baked them a little to hard for Hermione's knife.

"Really, you need to cut a scone?" Fred asked her with a grin of his face.

Hermione let out a huff, "I was trying to at least."

Fred laughed, "Ready?" He asked her, forcing Hermione's attention on him. Fred slowly picked up his scone, loaded it with jam, then looked at Hermione before taking a bite out of it. "That's how us humans do it." He said after swallowing and wiping his face with the sleeve of his jumper. "Now you do it." Fred instructed, putting the scone on Hermione's plate and taking away the one that was merely falling apart due to her trying to force a knife into it.

Hermione looked between Fred and the scone sitting on her plate, she looked around the table to see everyone engrossed in conversation. Receiving a grin followed by a nod from Fred, Hermione hesitantly picked up the scone, looked at Fred once more, and took a bite out of it.

"Doesn't it taste better without that un holy silver taste?" Fred asked.

But before Hermione could respond, Fred let out a loud laugh, turning slightly red in the face. Hermione looked at him, smiling at how much he was laughing. She shallowed the scone and asked him what he was laughing at.

"You've got..." He started, before pulling his sleeve to his fingers and wiping a large amount of jam off Hermione's tiny cheek. Fred Weasley had never ever took the time to admire the beauty within Hermione Granger. She was gorgeous no doubt about that, she laughed at a very large majority of his jokes and some how held the ability to make anyone in her path, feel as though they could achieve anything if they tried hard enough.

A small mutter of thanks pulled Fred out of his trance, blushing deep red Fred pulled his arm away from Hermione's face and back down at his side. After all the food and plates were cleared and in the kitchen waiting to be washed, Mrs. Granger and Mrs Weasley cleared everybody out to have rest before they serve desert. Hermione didn't want the day to come to a close, she was having far too much fun with the people closet to her.

"You are truly the brightest witch of your age" Bill said in admiration, this made Hermione beamed for the rest of the day. Hermione always looked up to Bill, she hadn't had as big of an fascination with dragons as Bill, but she loved reading apon their mannerism's and how they act towards other mythical creatures.

Ginny had interrupted their conversation, jumping up and down slightly with a big smile. "Mum and Dad said you're more than welcome to come to the Burrow with us and stay as long as you please!" She said excitedly, "Your Mum also told me to tell you, you should start packing before desert is called."

Hermione smiled at Ginny, telling her she'd have to speak to each of her parent's before packing. As much as she wanted to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer, she didn't want her parent's to feel as though Hermione was abandoning them.

'Sweetheart, you can come home whenever you please." Her mother said with a big smile, "Stop thinking you'll be dearly missed, you'll get a big head."

"Pumpkin, you Mum and I will at work for the rest of the summer, you wont be missing out on much."

After making sure her parent's were fine with it, Hermione grabbed Ginny and ran upstairs into her bedroom. Grabbing a few duffel bags, Hermione started filling them to the brim with clothes, books and other essentials.

" 'Mione, tell me you wont be ready all summer?" Ron asked, distressed by the amount of books she had packed.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "I want to get some reading down, get a head start on next terms content."

It appeared to have gotten quiet dark before desert and the dishes were done. Mrs Weasley refused to leave until she knew that everything was as clean as it was before they had arrived. Hermione hugged her parents goodbye, who didn't seem to be one bit phased at the fact she wasn't going to be home nearly all summer. Fred and George grabbed the two bags she had, before climbing into the fire place and screaming 'The Burrow!' Before Mr. Weasley departed, Hermione hoped into the fire place smiling at her parents and left in bright green smoke, arriving at the Burrow within seconds.


	9. Flourish and Blotts

Hermione had only spent three days at the Burrow, and already she was having the time of her life. Between watching everyone play intense games of Quidditch with Ginny, going out for walks on the boundaries of the Weasley's land with Ron and Harry, discussing different types of study methods with Charlie and getting praised by Bill, Hermione hadn't had any time to crack open one single book. But deep down, Hermione thought that was everyone's plan. To keep her amused so she wouldn't have to be subjected to reading, which in Hermione's case wasn't a penalty at all.

Dinner's were would always go by in such a haze, Mrs. Weasley would often instruct Hermione to 'Grab what she could before some one else did.'. Dinner's at the Granger residents was always quiet, Jean and Henry at one end of the small rectangle table, with Hermione sitting in the middle. They would take about their days, up coming events. But it was never as loud or as busy as almost every meal at the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley passed Ginny back her plate, now filled with Shepard's pie. "Now, I want you all wide eyed and bushy tailed early tomorrow. We're going to take a big family trip to Diagon Ally for your school needs."

Ron stopped shovelling his food into his mouth once he heard this, "Did the school lists come?"

"No, but your mother and I want to get the basics out of the way." Mr. Weasley said knowingly, before taking a bite of a few carrots.

Mrs. Weasley had sat down next to her husband with her dinner, "So, everyone is to be out of bed and have eaten breakfast by nine o'clock. Including you two." She said pointing across the table and her eldest son's Bill and Charlie. "Family trip means all family involved."

The rest of the evening went by as per usual. Mrs. Weasley shoved second and almost third helpings of food down her children, Harry and Hermione's mouths. Then told them to go off into the lounge room while she flicked her wand around the kitchen, cleaning every single pot and pan used to create the meal they just devoured.

Hermione was really excited to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Mrs. Weasley had told the children who still remained at Hogwarts that they would be getting some new school robes, sadly they were still going to be the best second hand ones she could get. Hermione decided to read as quickly as she possibly could, so tomorrow she'd have an excuse to be able to grab a few new books for the school year. Nose deep in a book, Hermione blocked off the world around her, sitting on a sofa by herself. This didn't mean, Hermione didn't automatically sense two presents beside her and hear a loud POP

"What do you want?" She asked in a scream, trying to retain her breath.

Fred and George sniggered, either side of Hermione. "Just wanted to confirm that a visit to Flourish and Blotts would be on tomorrow's agenda" Fred said with a grin.

Hermione looked at both the Weasley twins, "You do realise your mother is not going to allow you to attend school with such long hair." She pointed out. Neither one of the twins had made an effort to cut their hair since the last school year.

George flipped his head dramatically, causing his hair to fall back all over his face. "We know you find us sexy Granger, there's no point in hiding it."

Hermione tried to hide her face in the book she was reading to cover the redness that had formed on her cheeks, "But to answer your question yes, I'd like to go to Flourish and Blotts tomorrow while we are in Diagon Alley."

Fred face grew a massive grin, "Hand it over. I told you she'd want to go there!" He said in a knowing voice.

George sighed while glaring at Hermione, "Fine." George reluctantly said, sticking his hands deep into his jeans pockets and pulling out a few coins then handed them to his brother.

"You bet on whether I'd want to go the book store tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Well" Fred began, "In George's defence, It wasn't a fair bet. Since when do you not want to go to the book store?"

Hermione gasped, "What does that mean?"

"You spend a lot of your time with your nose in a book." Fred said, counting the coins George had handed to him.

Hermione slammed her book shut, disgusted that Fred had single handedly insulted her and was yet to notice. She glared at him with all her might as he continued to tell her just how much time she does spend in the library, still counting the small amount money his twin brother had given him. Finally, George saw the look on Hermione's face, he nudged his brother in the gut to pull his attention towards what he was saying. Fred looked up at Hermione, he shut his mouth as soon as he realised what he had been saying for the past ten minutes.

"But we love you all the same." He said, trying to defuse the tension.

Hermione stood up, thrusting her book under her arm. "If it bothers you that much, we won't go to Flourish and Blotts tomorrow."

Fred stood up off the sofa, trying to calm her down. "There's no way we can stand a foot away from that place without you wanting to go in it. We'll go there first thing tomorrow morning."

Hermione gasped, reaching for her thick, heavy book and started pounding Fred anywhere on his body that he wasn't covering with his hands. With a huff, Hermione gave him one last stern look and marched up the stairs into Ginny's room, slamming the door shut.

"Two Knuts on whether she actually does go into the book store" George whispered to his twin brother, both were at the back of the very large congregation of the Weasley clan, plus Harry and Hermione of course.

"No!" Fred hissed at his brother, "Are you blood mad? She's ready to kill me! Did you not see how she basically through me into the hallway wall on her way to the loo?" It was true, Hermione had been more than furious at Fred every since the following night, during breakfast she'd send him deathly glares, usually he'd laugh because to him she looked so damn cute with her eyebrows scrunched up and a frown where her smile usually lived. But he knew he hit a nerve.

George eyed his brother suspiciously, "I'm more than certain you'll find a way to make it up too her. After all, it's just Hermione." George said, waving off the subject to go look at the new brooms that were standing in the glass cases outside the shop.

Fred, hung at the back. His hands were shoved in the pockets of Bill's old jeans, trying to keep warm. He truly didn't mean to hurt Hermione's feelings at all, in fact, he hadn't a clue why he kept going on and on about how much time she does spend reading. Fred has always admired Hermione's skill and intelligence, even though he'd never admit it. It was one of the contributing factors that made Hermione his favourite friend of his brothers, sure Dean Thomas was hilarious, Seamus always knew how to throw a brilliant party. But every since he met her, Hermione always had a special place in Fred.

And the fact she was upset, didn't help the situation at all. Fred always hated seeing girls upset, he once said it was worse than a Blugger to the head. The irrational fear came about when his younger and only sister Ginny was six years old. Fred and George thought it would be hilarious to steal her favourite toy, climb up one of the massive trees and hold it captive until she agreed to steal a few of the freshly baked biscuits his mother had just made. Ginny didn't want to get in trouble with her mum, but she also didn't want her teddy to be stuck in that un godly tree for days, she didn't know what else to do but sit down on the grass in front of the tree and cry. She cried for what seemed like years to Fred, even when he gave the bear back to his little sister she still continued crying. Every since that day, Fred has been scared for life.

After a good hour, Mrs Weasley had brought Fred, George, Ginny and Ron a new set of school robes (second hand) some quills, and ink. Once Harry and Hermione had collected what they needed for school, Mr and Mrs Weasley allowed the children plus Bill and Charlie to roam around Diagon Alley and pick up anything else they might want to buy, granted they would meet back at the Leaky Cauldron at half past one for lunch before they all floo back to the Burrow.

Hermione had persuaded Ginny to go into Flourish and Blotts with her before they went clothes shopping for Ginny, who claimed she had nothing to wear for Hogsmead weekends. As soon as Hermione heard the bell chime as she entered the book store through the front door, a wave of excitement entered her. Ginny had noticed this and laughed loudly at Hermione, who turned bright red and almost started running towards the new books the store had ordered.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was holding five different books, skimming the back of _'Transfiguration through the ages' _ Ginny had been groaning the whole duration of the trip until she found a few Quidditch related books, that would help her with her technique. Setting her books down on a near by table, Hermione counted in her head how much they'd all cost. Before she could round them all up to the total cost, she saw a flash of red hair walk right by her. Hermione looked around to find which Weasley it was, when Fred came up next to her completely out of the blue, making her drop three books on his foot.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, hobbling on his good foot for a few seconds.

Hermione muttered an apology as she picked up the books off the hard wood floors, "Did you want something?" She asked, setting down they books she dropped on the table with the rest.

Fred looked at Hermione, questioning what he should say next. He didn't want another fight or argument to escalate, he also didn't want to accidentally hurt Hermione's feeling yet again. Fred wanted to make sure Hermione wasn't going to get angry with whatever he had to say next, George had told him to apologise until he turned blue and to also comment on her appearance. But Fred felt that Hermione wasn't one of those girls, who would forgive and forget if you said something flattering about them within seconds.

He bite the inside of his lip before starting his apology, "I'm sorry about last night. I never meant to hurt your feelings, I don't know why I kept babbling on like a lunatic actually."

Hermione sighed, picking up yet another book from one of the selves in front of the duo, "It's fine Fred, really. I wasn't overall upset, I didn't expect you to come apologising too me."

Fred looked at her, dumbfounded "But you were giving me dirty looks all morning.

"I am sorry for that, I wasn't having the best of mornings." She said popping a book back on the shelve, "Believe it or not, I'm quiet used to people assuming I don't have a life outside a book store, or a library. Don't worry." Hermione moved away from Fred, into the next aisle full of books.

Fred wasn't sure whether this was all some kind of trick, his Mum used them on his Dad all the time. She'd pretend that what he did or didn't say, didn't effect her at all. Then when Mr. Weasley brushed it off like nothing had happened, Molly would have a row at him like he had run over one of their children. Fred figured he'd go with his gut feeling. He ducked into the aisle Hermione was in and gently held her elbow.

"I'd feel a whole lot better if you just took my apology and forgave me." He said, trying his hardest not to sound irradiated.

Hermione looked at Fred sternly, "Fine." She said coolly, "I _forgive_ you."

Fred looked down at Hermione, who appeared to be a good head shorted than him. He wondered what in Merlin's name was wrong with her, he figured it must have something to do with women's hormones. Ginny had been having a lot of the lately, snapping at her parents and brothers for no apparent reason. Maybe it was contagious, like the chicken pox. Whatever it was, Fred no longer wished to waste his day trying to find out. They weren't together, she wasn't his responsibility. Hermione Granger was perfectly capable of handling herself, she'd been showing nearly everybody in the wizarding world that for the past four years. Whatever she was going through, Fred hadn't time to worry about it. Without saying a word, Fred slowly released his gentle grip on Hermione, collected his twin from the entrance of the shop and walked out the door without a care in the world.


	10. The Almost Kiss'

Hermione awoke, quiet late on Wednesday morning. She'd been up all night long, re-reading some of her old textbooks that she hadn't had the heart to leave at home. Hermione wanted to revise what she had learnt, and hopefully get a leg up on some of the things she was yet too. Hermione let out a yelp as she looked at the watch on her wrist, quickly grabbing a what was on the top in her trunk she dashed for the bathroom to have a shower.

Never in her life did Hermione sleep late, and she did not want to make an awful habit of it. Hermione walked down the many uneven stairs of the burrow into the kitchen were almost everyone, besides Mr Weasley and Charlie were sitting down to what appeared to be lunch. Mrs Weasley gave Hermione a big grin, ushering her to a seat in the middle of Bill and Harry.

Putting a number of triangular cut sandwiches in front of her and a glass of what she guess was pumpkin juice, Mrs Weasley couldn't help but noticed Hermione looked different. "You look very nice dear. A very pretty dress in deed." Molly said, sitting down at the head of the table.

Hermione hadn't really noticed what she was wearing herself as she was in such a rush. Looking down, she was wear and pure white dress, which was tight at the waist, then flowed out, a reaching a higher than her knees in length. Seeing as she had only just got out of the shower, Hermione threw a plain blue hand band in her hair, keeping it out of her face.

"Oh, Thank you." She said, blushing as the table had suddenly turned their attention towards her.

Hermione's eyes shifted towards one end of the table, Fred was sitting there staring off into space. They hadn't really spoken since he apologised in the book store and Hermione was feeling guilty as ever. All he wanted to do was make amends, but Hermione put up her guard once more and didn't want anything to do with him. Truly, Hermione wanted Fred to become aware that she didn't want him to apologise because she didn't feel he needed too. But, words came out very wrong, causing Fred to receive the wrong impression.

Before Hermione realised she was staring at the youngest Weasley twin, he looked back at her. A wave of excitement mixed between nervousness washed through her stomach, giving her butterflies. She'd never felt giddy like this before in her life. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, before reluctantly getting pulled out of their daze.

The rest of the day was really quiet, Harry, Ron and Ginny went out on the outskirts of the farm yet again. Hermione declined the offer, as she was still very tired and wanted nothing more than to sit outside in the back yard with a good book. After helping Mrs Weasley out with a few basic jobs around the house, Hermione sat on a lounge chair in the back yard and began reading one of her new books, '_Transfiguration Through the Ages'. _Occasionally, Hermione would hear a very loud bang, followed by masses of smoke coming out of the twins bedroom, until she saw one of them walk out the back down towards her.

Fred sat down on the seat next to her, running his fingers through his long hair. Hermione sat still for a few minutes, pretending she was still reading and hadn't noticed he was sitting centimetres away from her. She figured it would become a very awkward and uncomfortable conversation seeing as the last one resulted in Fred storming out of the store, pulling George in toe.

"I know you're not really reading." Fred said in a irritated tone of voice.

Hermione didn't look up from her book, she rolled her eyes and continued reading. She had no intention on talking to him if he was going to speak to her like that. Minutes later, Hermione realised Fred was correct, she wasn't really reading, she was merely skimming through the book not paying any kind of attention to text that was right in front of her nose.

Fred groaned, "For Merlin's sake would you stop pretending to bloody read. It's driving me mad."

Hermione turned to look at Fred for the first time since he sat down, he looked nothing short of frustrated. She slammed her book shut and rested it in her lap. They sat in silence yet again for a few minutes, but this time Hermione was the one to crack.

"What are you and George doing? I keep hearing explosions coming from your bedroom." She asked, changing the subject.

Fred shifted in his seat, "Where working on a few treats to get you out of the classes you hate. It isn't working out so swell."

"That is extremely dangerous and immature. You should not being so little as contemplating trying to get out of class, especially with NEWTS and O.W.L'S."

Fred chuckled, "Hermione, Hermione. Do you think either my less attractive twin or I really care about studying for NEWTS?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, she'd heard this exact same conversation between both twins and their parents. She really didn't understand how they could be so reckless and irresponsible when it came to their future. Both Weasley twins were very smart, they could tackle any problem you gave them, and they'd give you the solution within minutes.

"You both are very intelligent." Hermione stated, looking down at the spine of her book.

The youngest Weasley twin grinned. "Thank you Hermione." He said in a sing song tone, not taking any of it seriously.

"Jesus, I wish you'd grow a spec of maturity. This is your future, what on earth are the two of you going to do without a proper education?" She asked, with an angry tone.

"What the bloody hell do you call Hogwarts?"

Hermione sighed, "Nobody in the wizarding world is going to either one of you just because you went to Hogwarts! They will look at your O.W.L's and your NEWTS, and seeing as you both are not taking it seriously they wont give either of you a second look."

"Please, don't feel the need to hold back." Fred said in a blunt tone.

"I'm just pre warning you, you both may want to rethink your choices. If you need help studying, I'd be more than happy to help."

Fred never answered her, he just stared off into space at the fields in front of them. Nearly every conversation Fred would have with Hermione turned into some kind of small argument which left them both feeling frustrated. He hadn't a clue as too why this was happening, a few short weeks ago Hermione was just Fred's younger brothers friend whom he'd never thought he'd have a one on one talk too.

Frederick Weasley! I told you hours ago to get cleaned up! Bill and Fleur will be here in a few short minutes and I'll be damned if you cause a bad impression. Bill is already sick to his stomach about this already" Mrs. Weasley screamed at her son from the back door of the kitchen.

"And I told you hours ago that I'm already cleaned up!" Fred screamed back, mimicking his mother's gesture with his hands on his hips.

Mrs Weasley tired her very hardest to keep a straight face at her son, "Hermione dear, I have much to do in the kitchen. Can you please make sure that Frederick gets all that gunk off of his face? I can see it from here." She asked nicely before shutting the back door, making her way back into the kitchen.

Hermione looked at Fred, she hadn't noticed all the black smoke which was all over his face, neck and hands. She laughed at the sight of him, "Come on, we should get you cleaned up."

Hermione grabbed her book and walked back into the Burrow with Fred not far off her tale. They passed Mrs Weasley in the kitchen, who through Hermione a rag to get the mess of Fred's face. Walking up the extremely un even stairs, they walked into the bathroom on the top floor which was the only on free. Fred sat on the edge of the bath tub, watching Hermione wet the rag with soapy water.

Hermione walked over and bent down in front of Fred, she slowly started rubbing the rag on his arms, trying to get whatever it was stuck on his arms to come off. "Ow! That bloody hurt" He exclaimed, pulling his arm back to himself.

"Sorry" She said gently, pulling his arm back out and washing it a lot more gently. "What on earth is this stuff. It will not come off" She said frustrated.

Fred shrugged, "A couple of different things actually, we've been messing around with a few different potions and what not." After a couple of minutes, Hermione had finally managed to get the stubborn substance off Fred's hands and arms. She stood up slowly, put more soapy water on the rag and began to slowly rub his forehead.

"This would be over already if you just let me use a spell." Fred stated.

Hermione stopped, walked over to the sink to ring the towel out and put a lot more soap on it. "I like doing things the muggle way." She said, walking back over to him, trying even harder to get the black smug off his forehead. "And I highly doubt that you would take time to master a cleaning spell."

"Okay, okay, a little gentler." He said, gasping a hold of the side of her waist wit his left hand. "I'm beginning to think you don't like my skin with the way your trying to scrap it off."

Hermione laughed lightly, "It's almost gone." She said quietly. "Oh sorry!" She said as water starting slowly running down his face, Hermione quickly wiped off the water with her thumb before it could get in his eye. She knew from experience that it hurt more than anything when you got soap or hair wash in your eyes.

Fred looked up at Hermione as she ran her thumb over his temple, stopping the water getting near his eyes. Little did either of them know, Fred's hand was still very much resting on the side of her waist. She smiled slightly down at him as she started wiping his hair out of his eyes.

"Your hair is getting to long." She said, in almost a whisper.

Fred didn't respond, she just kept looking deep into her big brown eyes. He kept his left hand on her waist and used his free right hand to pull her knee's down so she was sitting on his right knee. Fred removed the towel from her hand and threw it on the floor, not breaking eye contact. With his right hand, Fred pushed Hermione's hair out of her eyes and leaned in slightly. He never broke eye contact as he made the space between Hermione and himself even short than it already was. The two were millimetres away from each other's faces when a loud crash coming from down stairs made them both jump, causing Hermione to stand up and rush to get the towel from the floor.

"Jeeze Hermione, stopping coming on to me, I'm feeling extremely uncomfortable." Fred said, pushing her out of the way so he could walk towards the bathroom door.

Hermione gasped, "Oh!" She threw the wet rug at his back as he walked out the door, his laugh travelling through the hallway.

Ginny slammed the door shut as she walked into her room, flinging herself onto her bed. She screamed loudly into her pillow, and muffled words that Hermione assumed would get her thrown out of the house if Mrs Weasley were too hear them.

Hermione sighed, pulling her sheets back in her bed. "Are you alright?"

Ginny lifted her head up from her pillow, "Are you mad? My brother is marrying a lunatic! Even Mum can't stand her. You should have heard what Mum was saying when Fleur went to the bathroom, I thought she was going to disown Bill." Ginny stood up, put her hands on her hips and began to talk in a very convincing Mrs Weasley tone, "You are far too young to be thinking about marriage! You've only known each other for less than a year! You both have no business getting married!"

Hermione sat up in her bed, "What did Bill say?"

Ginny sat on the end of Hermione's bed with her back against the wall, "He was trying to convince us all of how much he fancied her, and he kept saying rubbish like, 'She's the one'." She let out a huff, "But that wasn't the weird thing, Fred sat still and silent the whole entire time. Fred was ADD, he never ever sits still."

"Fred does not have ADD." Hermione pointed out.

"He bloody may as well have." Ginny exclaimed, "I wonder what has gotten into him though."

Hermione sat still, re-thinking the day's events. Every since the almost kiss, she'd been trying to avoid Fred at all costs, she was so embarrassed. Hermione was sure Fred thought of it all as some big joke, the way he brushed it off and couldn't stop laughing the entire trip down the hall way into his bedroom. Hermione couldn't look at him all night long, which was a challenge seeing as he sat directly opposite her at dinner. Even then he seemed to be completely at ease with everything, mind you he'd had a lot more experience with these types of situations then Hermione had. The only person she'd snogged was Viktor Krum. She was sure that Fred had snogged, if not possibly shagged a hell of a lot more girls then just one. Hermione thought she was being stupid, of course it hadn't meant anything. It was just a spare of the moment type of thing, no feelings were involved at all. She mentally kicked herself for thinking too much into it, 'the almost kiss' was nothing. It wasn't going to happen again, she was certain he didn't want it to happen again.

Even though a big part of her, wanted it too.


	11. Evening Under The Stars

He didn't sleep at all that night. He laid awake in his bed, just watching the ceiling as if it were to collapse any time soon. It had been a very close call, they almost kissed. Their faces were only a nose apart, and to him she couldn't have looked more beautiful. She looked so close to perfection, sitting there still on his knee, she looked frozen, she felt frozen. He assumed it was nerves, after all it was Hermione Granger. From what he had heard, she didn't have much experience at all. Fred was confused, he'd ought to be. Did she want him to kiss her? Were there feelings involved? Or was it going to be just a one time thing..

He looked at the clock on his bedroom wall, half nine. Fred then turned his attention to his twin brother, sleeping in the bed a few feet away from him. George was turning in his sleep, muttering and kicking blankets off himself. Fred knew this meant George would be awake within minutes. Maybe he could discuss the events of yesterday with him? Fred knew George would take it to his grave, they were twins for heavens sake. They kept each others deepest secrets no matter how embarrassing or troubling they were, its just what they did. But this was one Fred thought he should try to keep to himself, for the time being. He hadn't a clue on the matter and how he felt. Angelina was also a contributing factor to this ever lasting concept. Fred and Angelina had always been unofficially together since third year, even though Fred would have the occasional fling with every girls, he's always go back to Angelina at the end. Why would he even try to compare Angelina to Hermione? For Fred it'd always been Angelina, but for some reason Fred was beginning to have second thoughts.

"I can't bloody sleep with you watching me you great git!" George exclaimed into his pillow. After a few more turns, George sat up in his bed leaning his back on the wall so he could face his brother. "What's wrong?" He asked annoyed, taking a sip of water from the glass on his side table.

Fred looked over at his brother franticly, was he that obvious? "Nothing." He lied through his straight, white teeth.

"Lies. Brother, lies." George said slapping himself in the face, trying to wake up.

Fred took a second to contemplate whether he should inform his brother about what was really going on with him. Surely he wouldn't laugh? But then again, since when did Fred Weasley stay up till all hours of the night thinking about one girl. Sighing quiet loudly, Fred wanted out of this situation, so he decided to tell George everything that was on his mind.

George sat in bed frozen, he hadn't expected that his twin brother would bare his soul out to him this early in the morning. Much less it be about Hermione Granger. Sure she was a good girl, had a heart of gold and could actually be kinda funny. But George wasn't all the convinced that she was good for Fred, he didn't think she was really his type.

"Well, did you want to kiss her?" George asked, eager to hear the answer.

Fred sat up in the same position as his twin, "I don't know. I don't think I do."

George nodded, "Maybe you're going through a drought. You know, missing the ol' snog."

Fred grunted and threw a pillow across the room, hitting George in the face. "I'm being serious" He said, trying not to laugh,. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I was being serious!" George said throwing the pillow back, "Think about it, you went basically all year having Angelina whenever you've wanted her. Whenever you wanted a snog, or a shag" He added wiggling his eyebrows, "She's been there and going so long without it, having been a custom too the luxury you hormones are going mad."

Fred sat staring at his twin for a few short minutes, "I never thought about it that way."

"Exactly, I told you I was the smarter one." George stated as he started getting changed.

There. That's all it was, he was just used to always been able to snog someone that he was reacting uncontrollably. No feelings involved what so ever.

_'Then what the hell is that feeling in the pit of my stomach?" _He asked himself.

Hermione had decided after a long hard discussion with herself that she was just going to forget what happened. It was better to forget, then dwell apon the past events, analysing the situation and over thinking. Nothing was going to change between the two the them. When the two teenagers got back to Hogwarts, Hermione would still be in the library and Fred would still be recklessly flirting with every girl that walked past him in the corridors. Nothing at all was going to change, because she was Hermione and he was Fred. Two completely different personalities.

"I can't wait till I'm of age." Mumbled Ginny, who was helplessly pealing potato after potato. "I bloody hate this."

Tonight was the big and brilliant camp out Mrs Weasley had been waiting to have ever since her children, plus Harry and Hermione had gotten back from school. Sleeping bags filled a section of the Weasley's back yard, with a massive great fire pit in the dead centre which had logs that Bill and Charlie spent all morning heaving from the forest on the out skirts of their property. Mrs Weasley spent the whole day in the kitchen, preparing different courses of food for the extra special occasion, putting Hermione, Ginny and Fleur to work in the kitchen to hopefully speed up the process.

Fleur walked into the kitchen, carrying a number of large platter's. "I found zem Molly." She said with a great smile. Fleur wasn't exactly a great help in the kitchen, she knew what she was doing there was no doubt of that, she just did not comprehend that Mrs. Weasley was the only one that would be doing the cooking. So, Fleur was on, 'finding-anything-the-others-couldn't' post.

Mrs Weasley wiped her hands on the front of her apron, "Thank you, Fleur" She said, as nicely as she could.

"Ahhhh. Is this not a fine sight Georgie?" Fred asked his twin brother, as they both came running down the stairs loudly and into the kitchen.

George nodded, picking up a small bread roll from the kitchen table, "Women in the kitchen. I like it."

"They're rightful place.."

"...Where else could we put them?"

Mrs Weasley stared at both her son's. "You two will stop that and go help your father finish the lanterns off. You both have no business in here." She said sternly, holding up a wooden spoon.

Both the Weasley twins grinned at their mother before walking around the kitchen, towards the back door. While passing Hermione by the sink, Fred reached out and quickly squeezed the left side of her waist then disappearing out the door.

Hermione jumped at the fright of his touch, she looked around to see the back door close. She couldn't help but smile as the goosebumps from his touch, sent through every inch of her body. Hermione looked at Ginny who was already watching her with a confused look, Hermione quickly went back to finishing the potato's eager to go outside.

Finally getting pushed out of the kitchen by Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione walked out the kitchen door into the back yard, where Harry was waiting to give them each a already opened bottle of Butterbeer. Hermione sat down on a large, long log which was positioned near the fire in the middle of both Bill and Harry. She looked up at the sky, which was getting darker and darker. Mr Weasley had already put floating lanterns around the fire place and sleeping bags so they all could be directed in the right way. Ginny sat down in front of Hermione on the grass, with a stern look on her face.

"I overheard Mum and Dad, they aren't going to sleep out here tonight. It's bloody mad that they think they can force us into sleeping on the dirty ground while they're cosy in bed."

Hermione laughed, "Ginny, honestly it's not that bad. You'll have fun, trust me."

Lucky for everyone else, Ginny's irritable mood had been no more once Mrs Weasley started bringing out plates and bowls filled with delicious foods. One by one, everyone stacked as much food as their plate could hold and sat by the fire on the logs with their plates sitting on their knees. Truthfully, everyone expected Fluer to have a field day, being forced to eat off her own legs. But she became quiet a costume too the idea, laughing along with the twins during dinner.

This made Hermione's blood boil. She didn't understand why she was getting so angry with Fleur giggling loudly with the twins. Hermione assumed it was because she never truly liked Fleur in the first place, she was always a little to welcoming of others for Hermione's liking. Kissing both Harry and Ron with out even truly knowing them, even though it was for saving her younger sister, and on their cheeks. She tried her best to ignore the three of them, Bill and Charlie had started a conversation with the young witch discussing her beliefs of the treatment of elves.

Whenever Hermione and her parents went camping, they'd always bring a small table and pack up chairs to eat their meals on. So naturally, Hermione was having a bit of difficulty grasping the concept of keeping her food on her knees,trying not to let it fall on the grass. While see was trying to cut a large slice of ham in quarters, Hermione was interrupted by a loud POP, followed by a red headed Weasley who wore a giant grin.

"Having a bit of trouble there love." Fred said, his grin not leaving his face.

Hermione huffed, "No, I'm fine."

Fred set his plate and fork on the ground beside him and took Hermione's plate. With a quick swish of his wand, Hermione's plates was filled with bite sized pieces of food. Taking the knife from her hand, Fred gently threw it onto the near by table and gave Hermione she plate and fork back. Fred picked up his own plate and started eating with a huge grin on his face that Hermione couldn't help but return. Moments after causal small talk between the two teenagers, Hermione turned around to pick up her bottle of pumpkin juice only to drop the remaining pieces of food onto Fred's lap along with her plate. Hermione gasped in horror, throwing her hands over her mouth, too shocked to start crying out apologies.

"I can feel the gravy seeping into my underwear." Fred said as he sat frozen, not wanting to spill more food on himself.

Hermione withdrew her hands from her mouth, allowing a giant loud laugh to escape followed by gushing tears out of her eyes. Looking at Hermione in this state, Fred couldn't help but double over in laughter too, but still carefully making sure he didn't get the food anywhere else. After leaning onto each other, from their laughter, Hermione and Fred finally composed themselves.

"I think I better go change." Fred said, still a bit giggling. Hermione smiled up at him, watching Fred leave the warmth of the fire and walk towards the Burrow.

The stars were brighter than Hermione had ever seen before, maybe it had something to do with being in the great outdoors away from city lights that allowed her to see the stars in a new, brighter light. Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone to be a good hour ago, leaving the teenagers plus Fleur, Bill and Charlie to fall into peaceful sleeps in their sleeping bags.

Throughout the night, Bill and Fleur had moved into one sleeping bag. Guess' are they can't keep their hands off each other less than one nights sleep. Ginny was sleeping a few feet away from Hermione, making Ginny the closest to the fire. Harry and Ron were on the complete opposite side of the two girls with Charlie, Fred and George, the five boys had stayed up for almost three hours just talking in their sleeping bags to each other.

From what Hermione could gather, everybody was asleep but her. The noises of innocent whispers had died down half an hour ago, leaving the crickets and swaying of trees to be the only sounds Hermione to hear, to her pleasure this had allowed her perfect time to think. Before Mr and Mrs Weasley decided it was time to go to sleep, Hermione had received a letter from a great majestic black owl, to whom Hermione knew as Viktor Krum's family owl.

They had been swapping letter's all summer long, grated she really didn't give him the time of day whilst they were at Hogwarts. She just found Krum extremely irritating as his presents in the library made dozens of squealing, giggly girls interrupting her study sessions. Viktor Krum was both smart and handsome. He knew tricks and spells Hermione could only dream of mastering in her later years. He was also very humours, often he made Hermione laugh at the simplest things. Viktor had asked Hermione to spend a few days with him this summer at this families villa, Hermione hadn't decided whether she really wanted to go. Although she liked Viktor very much, (as a friend) he could be incredibly pig headed, and all about himself.  
>Hermione slowly began to feel tired, she decided to was time to finally try and get some sleep. She rolled over on her stomach with her head turned towards the fire. Before shutting her eyes, Hermione heard a ruffle that sounded like it came from one of the sleeping bags, she looked across the fire to see one sleeping bag completely empty. As soon as she figured out it was indeed Fred's sleeping bag that was empty, someone had completely laid on top of her as if they didn't realise she was there at all. Hermione shifted as much as she could in her sleeping bag, without making any noise for she didn't want to wake anyone else up. Hermione ended up throwing in the towel, Fred had wrapped his arms around Hermione, enabling her to move an inch.<p>

"Would you please get off me?" She murmured into her pillow. Fred slowly rolled off Hermione and layed beside her with his head resting on one of his hands.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Trying to sleep."

Fred laid next to Hermione for a couple of moments without saying a word. He knew he wasn't going to go to sleep for a few hours and he really didn't want to lay wide awake being a bored, lonely git.

"So." Fred said, starting conversation. "I couldn't help but noticed you got sent an owl on this fine evening."

Hermione figured she wasn't going to go to sleep any time soon, she knew Fred would keep on bugging her with useless questions until he became sleepy. Resentfully, Hermione rolled over on her side, laying in the same position Fred was.

"Viktor Krum" Hermione began, "He would like for me to visit him this summer."

Fred shifted uncomfortably, for some reason he did not warm to the idea of Hermione spending the rest of her summer with Krum. She was supposed to spend the summer with his family. "Are you going to go?" He asked

"I'm not too sure. We still have a little over one month of summer left so I suppose I could have time to go see him, and if I do decide to visit, it would only be for a short period of time." Hermione watched Fred nod his head absent-mindedly, immediately Hermione worried she had insulted him. She was suppose to spend the summer with the Weasley's, not Viktor Krum. Hermione thought Fred was thinking she no longer wanted to spend time with the Weasley's at the Burrow. She quickly recovered her first answer, "But I doubt I'll go of course. I'm having to much of a brilliant time here."

Fred beamed at this, he didn't want to think he and his family were boring Hermione making her leave the burrow early. "Good. Mum would be utterly heart broken, she loves you more than she loves Forge and I"

"Maybe because I'm not up in my bedroom all day long exploding things." Hermione teased with a smile.

Fred grinned, "We're experimenting if you must know, we're going to make some serious money one day."

"I'm sure you will." Hermione said rolling on her back to look at the stars.

Fred did the same, "Sarcasm I detect? You'll want to marry me once you see how much money these products make me."

Hermione laughed, "I should warn you, I'd only be marrying you for the money."

That earned a laugh from Fred, "Okay Granger. We'll get married if I'm up to my ears in Galleons."

"Deal."


	12. Firewisky

**Thank you all for saving me/ this story to their favourites! It's crazy just how many of you**

**beautiful readers are liking this story. I hope I do not ever disappoint you.**

**I am actually looking for a BETA, so if you would like to give me a helping hand, I will be hopelessly **

**devoted to you until the day I die. **

The rest of the week went by enjoyably for Hermione, not even Fleur had ruined one day for her. For some reason, Hermione had been in very high spirits lately. Ginny told everyone who asked that she had been sending owls to Viktor Krum, so naturally everyone at the Burrow thought to thank Viktor for putting Hermione in such a brilliant mood of late. Summer was going by slowly to Hermione, she was eager to get back to Hogwarts. Mainly for the reason that she had a very great feeling that she had become a prefect, that was all she wanted to be since seeing Percy in her first year. Having such control and responsibility over the younger grades seemed like a dream calling to the young witch, no matter what others said about prefects.

Today, the children had the Burrow to themselves. Mr and Mrs Weasley were off somewhere in Diagon Alley, they skipped on the details of where they were. Bill and Fleur wanted some much needed alone time, and Charlie wanted to meet up with a few of his old school friends that he hadn't seen since he left. Fred, George, Ron, Harry and (seeing as Bill or Charlie weren't around) Ginny decided on a rough game of Quidditch that Mrs. Weasley never allowed them to play. Hermione followed them all out of the back door, with a book in her right hand, Ginny dragged her out of the room they shared, saying she didn't want Hermione upstairs by herself when everyone were out in the back yard having a brilliant time.

"Mione, you sure you wouldn't like to join us?" Harry asked, strapping his brand new pair of gloves Hermione had brought him recently to his hands.

Hermione sat down on the grass with her back resting on a large tree, "I'm fine thanks Harry. Go have fun, I'm perfectly happy down here." She said with a reassuring smile.

Up high in the air, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Ginny were discussing how the game would be played and the teams. After a few moments, they all came to the conclusion to keep Fred and George together, meaning Harry, Ron and Ginny were all on the same team.

"It's okay, Ginny counts for a quarter of a player." Fred said, flying towards his twin brother.

Ginny twirled around once she heard her brother say that, she glared at him with a hand gesture that would surely get her pealing sprouts until her fingers fell off if her mother were to see it. Fred had been in a awful mood of late, anything would set him off with nothing but negative comments to his family, even George. No one was game enough to asked him what the problem was, so they just left it alone.

Hermione couldn't concentrate on her book, she was far to preoccupied watching her friends getting thrown about miles up in the sky. She knew they wanted to play a rough game, but this was just getting far to out of hand. Fred was sending bludgers left right and centre towards his siblings and Harry, one lucky enough missed Ron only by a fraction. Hermione had noticed his foul mood, he hadn't even looked at her at all during the last three days, Hermione assumed it was teenage hormones. But that didn't justify for how rough he was being in this game, but then again, the rest of them weren't any better. Harry and Ron had adapted to kicking and pushing anyone who got in their way, and she'd seen Ginny nearly shove George clean off his broom twice. Hermione wished they'd hurry up and quit playing, things were getting just to dangerous and if anything happened, they'd all have to deal with Mrs. Weasley when she got home. The second Hermione had he head turned, she heard Ginny swear extremely loudly and clutch her left shoulder looking in Fred's direction.

"You great prat! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ginny screamed at her older brother, who just flew off sending another bludger in her way. Ginny moved quickly, and luckily dodged it with a intense look on her face. Hermione could tell Ginny was furious with Fred, in the speed of lightening Ginny flew over to George, snatching the beater out of his hand and flew after Fred. Hermione was standing up by now, she knew what Ginny was trying to do, at this moment it was almost as if Hermione could read her mind as clear as day. As a bludger came into Ginny's view, with all her might she hit it sending it in the middle of Fred's turned back. Before anyone could register anything, Fred fell clean off his broom, descending at a rapid speed. Hermione quickly started running as fast as he legs could take her into the middle of the pitch. As she ran she reached into her pocket to find she'd left her wand in Ginny's room. Lucky enough, George had his on him and was able to slow Fred down. As Fred was about ten feet off the ground, George lost his concentration sending Fred down to the ground at a rapid spend, landing flat on his face. With panic rushing through her veins, Hermione began to run towards Fred, skidding to slow herself down once she'd reached his body that was covered in mud and grass.

Hermione knelt down beside Fred, taking her jumper off and putting it under his head once she rolled him over on his back. By this time, everyone was safely on the ground running towards him with worry.

"Bloody hell Gin! The bludger only caught the corner of your shoulder!" Ron roared at his younger sister, who was shaking Fred franticly trying to wake him up.

Hermione grabbed a hold of Ginny's hand, telling her not to shake Fred any longer as there was a good chance the bludger may have indeed paralysed him. Hermione didn't tell Ginny that of course, she didn't want Ginny to feel any worse than she already looked, Hermione gently wiped the hair out of Fred's face as she instructed anyone who would listen, to go back to the Burrow and grab towels and a jug of hot water.

"Shouldn't we take him back to the Burrow?" George asked, looking at his twin with a extremely pale face.

Hermione looked over at Harry, who seemed to be thinking the exact same thing as Hermione. "We'll wait till he wakes up." Harry said, not having the hear to tell them that moving their brother could cost him a lot more than a few bruises. "We should call for someone."

"That will take far too long, just go get the towels and hot water!" Hermione said sternly, Ron, Harry and George took off on their brooms flying at top speed towards the Burrow.

Hermione slowly lifted up Fred's shirt, sure enough there was a great big gash on the side of his stomach, just inches away from the outlines of his muscles. She hesitantly pulled his shirt back down and looked at his pale face, the tan he had developed over the summer seemed to have faded away, now there was only blood that covered his face.

Within seconds, Harry, Ron and George had arrived back in the middle of the pitch carrying a buck filled with hot water and several old towels. Hermione dropped all of the towels in the steamy hot water and let them stir around for a few seconds before giving everyone at least one towel, telling them to add pressure on any major cuts that continued to bleed. The ground that Fred had fallen on filled with rocks, thus giving him a series of cuts all over his body. Hermione took the smallest towel and began to clean the great big cut on his forehead, she couldn't help but take into account how helpless Fred looked lying there while everyone was tending to his body.

"Hermione" Ginny said with a scared voice, "His leg won't stop bleeding."

Hermione looked over to see a mass of now red coloured towels on the floor, "Okay. You four go back to the house, get more towels and send as many owls to anyone you can think of!"

Without another word, Ginny, George, Harry and Ron had mounted on their brooms and were flying back to the burrow at top speed. Hermione went over to Fred's left leg, the impact of the fall had damaged it pretty bad. She rested one towel on the wound and tied it on his leg with another towel, allowing as much pressure to be on it as possible. Moving back to his head, Hermione stroked his hair out of his eyes while lightly dabbing his forehead with the hot towel. She felt his forehead move slightly, then realised he was indeed slowly opening his eyes. Hermione kept her full attention still on Fred, watching him stir awake slowly.

"Hey" Hermione whispered, still absent-mindedly stroking his hair.

Fred grumbled something that was impossible for Hermione to understand, he tried to sit up but a wave of pain shot through him. Enabling him to move an inch. "Everything bloody hurts." He complained.

"You feel from the sky, it's natural for you to be in pain." She said, still wiping his face with the towel. Hermione couldn't remove the look of worry from her face, "Fred, can you move your legs?" She asked quietly.

Fred couldn't take his eyes off her, she was kneeling by his side running her fingers through his hair as he dabbed his face with a warm towel. Slowly, Fred tried to move his legs, feeling another wave of pain shooting through his right leg. But, he was still successful in moving them even if it was the slightest move.

Hermione was incredibly relieved, she had serious thought that there was a good chance something would be wrong with Fred's spine, after all that bludger hit him square in the middle of his back. "Try not to move so much, the others are sending for help."

Fred tore his eyes away from Hermione, falling from several feet in the air hadn't allowed him to forget the reason behind his mood. He huffed as Hermione continued to wash his face with towels, he hastily moved his head away from her, making her stop and look at him with a confused expression. Fred slowly sat up, it was painful but surely better than lying there like a three year old.

"Fred you really shoul-"

"I'm fine!" He spat, cutting her off.

Hermione sat back down, still holding the towel that was covered in Fred's blood. Before long, the others had come back saying Bill and Fleur were on there way back (they were the first to respond to the letters). Fred who was supposedly sick of sitting on the rocky ground motioned for George to help him off the ground. He put his weight on George, and hoped his way back to the Burrow in the same mood he'd been in for the past week.

Hermione sat with Harry and Ginny on the bottom stair case, watching Mrs. Weasley fuss over Fred. She'd managed to completely heal a number of his wounds with what seemed like simple spells, much to Hermione's displeasure. She never liked the idea of doing spells on human skin, Hermione had read a number of different cases were spells back fired and caused the victim more pain then the wound itself. The teenagers decided just to tell Mrs Weasley that George accidentally got Fred in the back without realising how much force he had on the bludger. Everyone knew Molly would believe him, George was the last person on this earth that would intentionally hurt Fred.

Ginny was still feeling terrible, even when Fred was allowed to get up off the couch and walk around the house as if nothing had happened. She took him aside so the adults couldn't hear them and apologised with tears in her eyes. Fred apologised for his rough and rude behaviour throughout the match and gave her a hug to reassure her that he was indeed okay.

Throughout dinner, Hermione would find that her eyes would wondering across the table to Fred's, who once he realised Hermione was looking at him, look away or start a conversation with Harry whom was sitting next to him. Hermione rattled her brains as much as she could, and resulted in Hermione not having a clue what she had done to make Fred act so cold to her. She kicked herself, whatever was wrong with him it probably had nothing to do with her. Maybe he was having troubles with Angelina, the beautiful brown haired girl in his year that very guy was after. But then again, Angelina was so perfect nothing could possibly ruin anything of hers, including her relationship with Fred.

"Hermione dear," Hermione heard the voice of Mrs Weasley, pulling her out of her endless thoughts. "I wanted to thank you for today, Harry mentioned your deeds with Fred. I'd hate to think what would have happened if you weren't there."

Hermione put the last plate back in the cabinet and looked at Mrs Weasley, "You're very welcome, I'm glad I could be useful"

Mrs Weasley wrapped Hermione in a great big motherly hug, "You are a fine addition to this family." She said with a teary smile before disappearing into the sitting room with the rest of the Weasley's plus Harry.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, and found she couldn't possibly put herself back into a peaceful slumber. She relentlessly got up out of her bed, and headed towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Trying her hardest to sneak down the squeaky stairs without waking anyone up was a challenge, she hadn't noticed how loud the stairs can be. Once she retreated into the large kitchen of the Burrow, she made out the figure of a very tall Weasley, sitting at the table with nothing but a bottle of pumpkin juice and a dim light on, making it nearly impossible to make out which Weasley it was. As she got closer, Hermione realised it was Fred. She got her glass of water slowly in silence, waiting for him to say anything at all.

"Thanks, for today." Fred murmured quietly. Hermione doubted she'd have been able to hear the word of thanks if she wasn't at the sink so close to were Fred was sitting.

"No problem, I hope you are feeling better." She said, drying her hands on the kitchen towel.

Fred looked up at Hermione, who was standing by the sink with a glass of water in her hands. He tore his eyes off her, feeling the relish of anger pass through him again. No matter how he tried, he couldn't help but think of her leaving he and his family to go play house with Krum. Fred had been feeling bitter and resentment towards Hermione ever since Ginny had announced (by accident) that she had been swapping letters with Viktor all week long. What irritated Fred the most, was the fact he hadn't known why one earth it was bothering him so much. Hermione was younger brother and sister's best friend, that's all she was to the family. Why on earth did her presents effect the family dynamic or Fred? Maybe it was that he liked having Hermione around, no matter how hard she tried, she almost always ended up laughing at his jokes and pranks towards the family. He also liked how much she believed in him, many of times Hermione had reminded Fred of his intelligence, know one else did that. Not even his own mother, but he didn't blame her though. For Hermione was capable of reading everyone like a book, she knew what they were thinking and what was troubling them. She always was able to change someone's mood with that gorgeous smile of hers. Fred often wondered why Ron hadn't fallen for Hermione, he'd always shown signs that he didn't think of Hermione in anyway other than that same little helpless girl he saved from a man eating troll.

"Are you alright Fred?" Hermione asked, pulling out the seat on his left and sitting in it.

Fred shook his head to pull him out of his pondering, "Yes, thank you. I'm fine."

Hermione smiled at him, "You had us very worried. I'm very glad you are okay."

Fred nodded, rethinking the events that happened earlier that day. When Fred awoke from his unconsciousness, he didn't feel any pain at all. He was too focused on the set of two big brown eyes staring down at him with such a look of concern that he'd never experience before.

"What's been on your mind Fred?" Hermione asked quietly, "Who've been acting out lately."

Fred took a sip from his bottle of Butterbeer, he tried his hardest to avoid Hermione's big brown eyes. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "I'm sorry. " He started, still avoiding eye contact, "George and I have been having a few issues with our products."

Hermione eyed Fred suspiciously, a great part of Hermione wanted to believe Fred when he said why he had been in such a foul mood lately. But, her intuition said otherwise. Hermione rattled her brains to try and find a new topic to conversant with Fred about.

"I told Viktor I couldn't possibly find the time to visit him these holidays." She said with a great smile, "He seemed mildly okay with it, hopefully he wasn't just saying that to make me feel better. But he knows how much I enjoy it here."

Fred had to retain himself from the giddy feeling he had once Hermione told him that she was indeed spending the rest of her summer at the Burrow. He had no reason to be bothered whether or not she was going to be with he and his family, they were just friends. She was just his youngest brother's best friend, that's it. They had no other relationship other than that, and they weren't going to start any time soon. Fred also had no right at all to be in an awful mood because he thought she'd be off playing with Viktor all summer.

Fred raised his wand slowly, pointing it at the very to cupboard. He muttered an incantation and watched as a bottle of firewiskey and a glass gently flew in the air and landed right in front of him. Fred filled his glass and took a large sip.

"Fred! You shouldn't be drinking that." Hermione said with a gasp, she reached over to grab the glass out of his hands.

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand, stopping her from reaching the bottle and glass. "Hermione I'm not going to get drunk." He stated taking another sip.

This made Hermione fold her arms across her chest, "I still do not think you should be drinking at such a young age."

Fred tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes, this was typical Hermione Granger. He looked at Hermione again, she still had her arms folded over her chest and she was still giving Fred a lot of disapproval. Signing loudly, Fred put down his cup filled with firewiskey down on the table and turned his table to face Hermione. He put casually put his hands on Hermione's waist, forcing her to untie her arms.

"I'm not three years old 'Mione,." He said in a soft voice.

Hermione's eyes flickered from Fred to were his hand's laid on her small waist. All Hermione could focus on was the great giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach. As much as she tried, Hermione couldn't help but feel heat rush to her cheeks rapidly. Hermione watched as Fred moved his chair closer to hers, only taking his left hand off her waist, Fred took another glass of firewiskey and downed the whole thing in one gulp. Hermione silently fetched the bottle of firewiskey before he could fill his glass for the fourth time.

"I think you ought to stop, before you start getting carried away." Hermione whispered, also taking away the glass and setting it down the table were he could no longer reach it. They sat in silence for a few short moments, neither of them looking at one another yet they were turned to face each other.

"I'm so tired" Fred murmured, before laying his head in the crook of Hermione's neck. He didn't feel on bit tipsy, yet all of a sudden he became quiet sleepy and would happily sleep on the kitchen table.

Hermione felt nothing but comfortable with Fred laying his head in the crook of her neck, she smiled as she felt him slowly blow cool air in her cold, soft skin. "Maybe we should both get to bed, it's awfully late."

Fred grunted, slowly raising from her neck and shook his long ginger hair out of his face. He took a moment to really look at the two years his younger girl that was sitting so incredibly close to him. The suddle moonlight seeped through the cracks of the window and glistened on the right side of the girls face. Fred swore he never saw anything more beautiful in his life. That's when it hit him like a tone of bricks. He, Frederick Weasley, was starting to grow feelings for Hermione Granger, they couldn't be any more opposite. Fred moved closer, (if it were possible) to Hermione, making them less than a nose in distance. He gently squeezed his hands on her waist, holding her in place firmly, while slowly leaning in watching her for any signs of hesitation.

"We should really go to bed." Hermione whispered, with eyes of shock.

Fred stopped himself from leaning in any further, "I'm not drunk"

Hermione pressed her lips together, was she really that see through? "Sweet dreams, Fred" She whispered again, brushing his hair out of his face softly. Once Fred released his grip on Hermione, she stood up and walked up the stairs into Ginny's room. It wasn't until then, Hermione realised she had very strong feelings for Fred Weasley.


	13. Good Company

**I've thought this over a few times, and I think I may start writing some chapters in 'Point of Views' of the characters, allowing you all to really grasp their feelings and emotions. Of course I'll write whether or not the chapter is a 'Point of View' and whomever point it is.**

_Hermione's Point of View; _

In all honesty, I had been tossing and turning all night and I could not find the urge of tiredness that would allow me to sleep. All I could think about was Fred Weasley. He swept into my thoughts every single time I closed my eyes, I tired my hardest to wipe my mind but I couldn't do it. I was far too busy analysing the situation between us, that is if there were a situation. I'm probably over thinking things as usual, this is Fred Weasley I'm talking about. I may not care much at all for the daft, endless gossip that goes on in my common room, but I hear every now and then what he and his twin brother get up too. The Weasley twins were victorious in getting any girl they wanted, in any way they wanted. Fred probably just saw me as another little girl he could play with, there was no feelings involved on his part.

As much as I tried, I couldn't get rid of the giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach, this summer was beginning to change everything. I would never have thought that I'd begin to feel for Fred Weasley in the way I once felt about his youngest brother. I never even took into account just how good looking Fred was, he looked ever so dreamy with his long, red hair. When I was checking for any other wounds, I couldn't help but noticed exactly toned Fred's stomach was, he had a very appealing set of abs with a V shaped torso to match. No, I had to stop thinking about Fred like that. This is merely a little school girl crush, I've seen it countless times. It's only because he has been giving me a extra amount of attention then he normally does that is all, things will simmer down once he arrive at Hogwarts.

I looked at the watch my parents brought me whilst we were vacating in Paris, it read half past six. Sighing, I trusted the sheet off my bed and arose careful not to wake Ginny. Mrs Weasley would already be awake making a start on breakfast, with ten mouths to feed she was in need of all the time she could get. I quietly walked out the door of Ginny's room and crept down the stairs to see Mrs. Weasley already busy making what looked to be a giant bowl of oatmeal.

"Good Morning dear" Mrs Weasley greeted me with a warm smile, "How was your sleep?"

I took a seat at the long, different chaired table. "Fine thank you, and yours?"

"Hardly slept a wink, I've been so worried about dear Harry. Have you read what they are saying in the daily prophet? It's outrageous to think a fourteen year old boy would make up such lies."

I agreed one hundred percent with Mrs. Weasley, it was indeed ridiculous for the Ministry of Magic to believe that you-know-who was at large again. The worst part of it all was people believing the Minister that Harry was lying, that there was nothing at all to fear. All of this was completely barbaric, everyone in the wizarding world should be told to prepare for the worst, not rid Harry off as some lying maniac. Taking myself away from my thoughts, I proceeded to help Mrs Weasley with breakfast.

Once it was seven o'clock, I excused myself and ran up the stairs to quickly change into a pair of jeans with a plain white top with a floral design printed on the front of it. By the time I finished brushing my hair, I could hear a few yells down the hallway, indicating that the rest of the household were awake.

"Where did you go last night?"

I turned around to see Ginny sitting up in her bed, running her hand through the mess of flame red hair. "I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to read." I told her, putting away my pyjamas. I decided early this morning I would keep Ginny in the dark about the events that occurred before, knowing her she'd start suspecting that we had feelings for each other.

"Oh" She said quietly, getting out of her bed and stretching. "Have our letters came from Hogwarts yet?"

I hadn't thought about our Hogwarts letters, they really should be here already. Maybe there was just a mix up, or maybe they were yet to decide who the fifth year prefects were. I had been crossing my fingers all summer in hopes that I would get it, I was sure Harry would become one. Harry showed bravery, courage and selflessness on a daily basis, it would be remarkable for someone else to get it in Gryffindor.

"No, I don't think they have." I told Ginny as I started making my bed, "I hope they'll be here soon, I'm very eager to find out if I made the Gryffindor prefect."

Ginny let out a small laugh as she gathered her clothing for the day, "Hermione, do you honestly think anyone else would get it over you? You're really thick if you think Lavender Brown would get it."

To be honest I had thought of every possible outcome, I had studied in my head which fifth year, Gryffindor girl would make a brilliant Prefect. I did think Lavender would do the role justice, sure she was a bit immature at times, and not the brightest girl I'd ever met. But she'd do a good job, she's loyal to those she cares about and at the end of the day, there is a much bigger picture than your test scores.

After Ginny and I helped Mrs Weasley clean up breakfast, I decided to go for a little walk towards their home made Quidditch pitch and sit under the big, green oak tree with my favourite book. It was a lovely warm summer's day, the sun was softly hidden behind light clouds, birds were flying high across the sky, and butterflies were glazing through the air, all different coloured wings and styles. I could hear the sound of Mrs Weasley's ear piercing screams, followed by smart ass remarks and defences. It didn't take long at all for me to but two and two together, Mrs Weasley had found out about Fred and Georges sickly sweets and products.

I had to agree with Mrs Weasley, there career path was not a solid one at all. They shouldn't be invest all their effort, money and time into something that could evidently crash with the smallest mistake. Did they really think they'd be able to build a business from scratch? With little to no experience in business or marketing. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the back door slam, and out walked who I guess was Fred, judging by the height. He had a cold expression on his face, out of the two twins Fred had always been the one with a extremely short temper. I watched as he marched down the hill, towards the pitch.

"She doesn't know what the _fuck _she's talking about, we can _fucking _do it. I'm not _fucking_ stupid, _fucking_ _fuck _hell!" I heard Fred yell, he obviously hadn't noticed I was sitting under the tree judging by the giant fright he go.

I was still feeling a little awkward about the night before, I managed to completely block out everything Fred said or did during breakfast and I thought being outside under the tree would allow me to continue avoiding him. But this all changed once he walked over to the big oak tree, and took a seat on the soft green grass next to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not even realising. It was out of impulse really, I did honestly feel bad for Fred right now, I've never seen him look so cross.

I watched as he shifted on the grass, looking above at the tree. "I'll be fine, she just doesn't understand anything." Fred said, with a cold tone to match his facial expressions.

I spoke softly, "She's your mother Fred, she's only doing what she thinks is right. You can't stay mad at her for that."

"Yeah I know, " He said with a sigh, "Gorge and I have worked so hard you see, and Mum acts like it's all a big pile of nothing, like we can't do it. " Fred turned his face, to look me dead in the eye, "We just wanted her to be proud that we've accomplished something ourselves, without anyone else's help."

I felt my heart and stomach seize at this point, Fred looked so fragile and vulnerable. "No matter what, your Mum is always going to be proud of you. She may not see this as a acceptable career move, but that doesn't mean she isn't impressed with all you two have done." I reassured him, with a soft smile.

I watched as his face went from the ice cold form, to full of life again. He was back. Fred grinned, and turned to look out at the Quidditch pitch. We both sat in silence for a few moments, both perfectly content with not speaking. I felt the awkwardness and confusion of last night slowly slip away, feeling as though nothing had happened. That was until, Fred brought it up after a few short lived moments.

"You know, I wasn't drunk last night." Fred told me, in a knowing voice.

A part of me wanted to ask what his intentions were, what he was thinking when he tried to kiss me, if he was trying to kiss me. Maybe it was my imagination playing tricks on me, for I had never really had this kind of attention from a good looking boy. Was it possible I was reading far too into this, making it out to seem like their were feelings involved?

"I know," I told him quietly.

Fred brought his legs up to his chest and rested his arms on his knees, "How's Viktor going?" 

I sat in silence for a few moments, why on earth would he be questioning me about Viktor Krum? But then again, he did admit to me that his foul mood was caused because he thought I'd be spending the rest of the summer with he and his family. I tried my hardest to reassures everyone that nothing was going on between Viktor and I, that we were just close friends. But no one believed me, I couldn't blame them. After all, I did see him once before I came to the Burrow. He came to visit me at my home for the day, my parent's were in awe over him. Never had they met such a strapping young man who had accomplished so much at his age and was still so incredibly modest and noble about it all. I reminded them that they had many conversations with Harry, but supposedly that doesn't count. Mum thought Viktor was the most beautiful man she had met, after my father of course. Dad thought Viktor would be a perfect applicant for a son in law, much to my embarrassment. My parent's left us alone in the house for a short hour, they rushed to go by some lunch for the four of us. One thing lead to another and we ended up snogging on my bed, before things could get too out of hand thankfully my parents came home calling us downstairs. I hadn't told anyone about it, not even Ginny and I wasn't in a hurry to let it slip.

"Fine, he's been training lately so we haven't been talking as much." I said honestly, hoping that in hearing we aren't talking, Fred would lose the temper that was slowly rising. "If I may, how exactly are you planning on running a business?"

I hoped that this question would take the awkward Viktor Krum topic out of the conversation for good. To my pleasure, it did. Fred told me about how he and George had already made big plans due to the winnings they would receive due to a bet. They hadn't got their hands on the Galleons yet, but he assured me once they did, they'd be set to start their franchise. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a good idea, it seems as though the twins had really thought all this through. But I still don't condone this as a viable career option, they are both very smart and so much potential. They could offer the world something great, but they were throwing their education away which may end up leaving them with nothing in the long run.

The topic of conversation ended up changing from time to time, we seemed to talk about nearly everything imaginable. I always thought Fred was just a immature little boy, who could forget his own head if it wasn't screwed on his neck, I thought he was incoherent, would never hear a word you said to him. But all that was slowly changing as we continued to discuss the most irrelevant things we could possibly think of. I always knew Fred and George were funny, but I didn't know exactly how hilarious Fred was without his twin George.

"Granger, I don't think you are aware of how good company you are" Fred said with a grin, laying down on the grass supporting his weight on his elbows. "I think I may just lock you in my cupboard and keep you forever."

"A few questions may be raised if someone were to find me" I said, with a smile

Fred chuckled, "I'm sure I could come up with some kind of excuse."

After a quick shower, I made my way down the stairs to the dinner table were everyone else besides Mrs. Weasley who was setting the various bowls and plates filled with food on the table, waiting to start the meal. I excused myself for taking my time and took the only available seat there was, right in between Ginny and Fred. As the food got passed around the table, I looked over at Ginny who gave me a wink with a very suspicious smile, I couldn't think way on earth she's be acting like this towards me.

"How was your day?" She asked in a hush whisper,

I stopped putting potato's on my plate to look at her, I tried to read any kind of emotion displayed on her face but there was none. Nothing expect a smile, "It was fine."

Ginny smiled with a giant grin, "I'm sure it was."

Dinner went by without any strange glances from Ginny nor any strange comments. She kept to her dinner, casually giving her two cents about whatever topic Bill or Charlie brought up. I was really paying as much attention as I should to the conversation going on around me, I was far to focused at the thumb war that was going on between Fred and I under the table. Usually, I'd inform anyone that it was extremely inappropriate to be playing such childish games at the dinner table, but I was honestly having to much fun trying to contain the laughter as the rest of the table tried to engage in conversation with Fred and I.

"Okay, Okay, I give up" I said with a laugh as I set my hand back on the table.

Fred grinned widely as he took a sip from his cup of butterbeer, "Good thing, I think I was about to bruise your thumb."

I laughed and shook my head before Mrs Weasley asked Ron and I to help her unset the table, and shooing everyone else out of the kitchen. As I grabbed the last remaining two plates, Harry, Mrs Weasley and I heard a very loud thump on the wooden floors of the lounge room. We all walked past the kitchen, into the large room to find both George and Ginny laying flat on the floor, holding various parts of the bodies groaning.

"What on earth did you both do?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, standing in front of the two Weasley's with her hands on either side of her hips.

It was then everybody evaporated into thin air. I ran back into the kitchen to get the dishes done as soon as possible so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be as angry as she already looked. Harry seemed to have the same idea as he was flying through them, drying as fast as his hands could move. We ended up finishing and putting them all away before Mrs Weasley got back into the kitchen, we heard the row she gave George and Ginny so we were glad to put a smile back on her face once we'd finished.

"Hermione" Harry asked as we walked up the stairs, "Do you think... I mean... How do you reckon Cho will be once we get back to Hogwarts?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, I had nearly forgotten all about Harry's little crush on Cho. It was really cute how she always seemed to be on his mind, but I didn't want to give him false hope. Cedric had died after all, and from what I heard she seemed to be quiet fond of him.

"I don't know Harry." I said honestly, "She may be still a bit upset, being back at school and all. But I'm sure she's been spending this summer to move on. I don't think Cho will completely forget about Cedric, but I'm sure she will warm up too you."

Harry gave me a slight smile and a hug before continuing to walk up the stairs to the room he shared with Ron. I sighed and walked into Ginny's room, which was empty to my delight. Climbing onto the bed that I slept on, I laid down and looked up at the ceiling. My peace was disturbed once Ginny opened the door and walked in, taking a seat on the rug that laid on her floor.

"So, when were you going to tell me you and Fred are having a thing?" She asked with a grin.


	14. Conformation

_Hermione's Point of View _

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly startled by her sudden question.

Ginny merely laughed and lent forward, "You heard me, I asked George if he knew anything." She informed me, "But he was totally confused about the whole subject, so I decided that you would tell me the truth"

I looked at Ginny with wide eyes and bright red tomato looking cheeks. For the first time in my life, I didn't know how to answer the question someone asked. I wondered whether I should tell Ginny that I may in fact have a small amount of feelings for Fred. But then again, there was quiet a large chance I was being very thick and it would all past over within a week. I didn't want to lie to Ginny at all, she was the only real girlfriend I had and I didn't want to mess that up my no means.

I shifted uncomfortably on my bed, "There is nothing going on between Fred and I." I told her truthfully, "We have become very good friends is all."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Hermione." Ginny said, with a soft expression written on her delicate face. "For all you know, he could hold similar feelings for you."

I shook my head, "I don't have feelings for Fred, Ginny."

Ginny gave me a knowing look, paired with a giant grin. I sighed, I suppose I should stop trying to lie to her. It's not as thought I was head over heels for Fred in the slightest, but I would be lying if I said there wasn't anything there on my behalf anyway.

"Okay, so there may be a very small part of me that has feelings for Fred." Ginny looked up at me with, if possible an even bigger grin. "But!" I warned her, which seemed to let her smile fall. "I'm not doing do anything about it, I'm sure they'll fade within a week or so."

I watched as Ginny quickly moved from the floor onto the end of my bed, "And what if your feelings don't magically disappear? For all we know, he could carry the same feelings about you and you're sitting on your bed all alone."

"Ginny, I am no way in love with your brother. This is merely a school girl crush which will shortly pass."

Judging by the look on the youngest Weasley's face, this did not make happy at all. But I kept reminding myself that being truthful was the only possible way I could figure out for myself what on earth was going on.

Ginny gasped excitedly, "Can I ask him if he likes you?"

"Ginny no!" I exclaimed, "This isn't some game okay, I know how he doesn't feel the same way and that doesn't bother me."

It honestly didn't, luckily I wasn't in too deep. But it didn't mean that I didn't find myself thinking about Fred at odd times during the day. Yet, never did my heart flutter when he was around, or when he touched me, or when he did so little as look at me. I've read enough romance novels to understand what love was, and how it was shown to know that what I felt for Fred is not love.

_Fred's Point of View_

I woke up very early the next morning to the sound of my mothers booming voice down stairs. I rolled onto my back and looked across the room to my twin brother, who was sitting up waving his wand around making shimmery dust fly around his bed.

"I thought I told you to have a serious thought about marriage! Not go making plans for a engagement party!"

George looked over at me, with a smirk on his face. "This has been going on for the past half hour."

Chuckling slightly, I rubbed my eyes to try and adjust to the sudden change in light. Mum had been a lot less than happy that Bill was engaged, let alone to Fleur. No one really understood why Mum wasn't as warm to Fleur as she was to others. It probably has something to do with the fact Bill is the oldest, and Mum never truly thought any of us would grow up and not need her any more, well that's what Ginny said anyway.

"Mail came for you while you were sleeping." George said, pointing to the letter at the end of my bed, "Errol

was going ballistic trying to wake you, until he fell head first off the bed that is."

I reached down and picked up the letter, my names was written on the front of it in perfect cursive writing. I knew exactly who had written me the letter, just by looking at the love heart in the top left hand corner.

_'Dear Fred,_

_Sorry it took so long for me to respond to your last letter, I thought I better give_

_your owl a break. He looked very tired, then he seemed to lose the motivation._

_I know this is very late notice, I haven't been able to pluck up the courage to ask you this._

_Although, it isn't that big of a deal. _

_Katie is with me for this weekend, and we were wondering if you and George_

_would like to accompany us in Diagon Alley today?_

_We're going to be there anyway, my house is getting a little boring._

_I'd love to see you, it just isn't the same only reading your letters_

_and I was hoping to see you before the new school year started. Which _

_is only a few short weeks away. Any how, we will be there at eleven o'clock_

_outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Katie wants a new set of gloves before the season starts_

_again, after that we could all go get lunch?_

_Send a letter back, or just meet us there. _

_Love, Angelina'_

I'd been sending a few letter's to Angelina over the summer, after what happened at Kings Cross I figured it'd be very poor of me not to try and keep in contact with her. I did enjoy conversing with Angelina, she was smart, kind and very funny. All the qualities that make her as beautiful on the inside as she is out. I wasn't aware if we were officially dating or not, we hadn't really brought up anything on that matter whenever we talked. But, I did think about whether I should ask Angelina out, officially. Although, every time I started to think about it, by some force of nature I didn't seem to understand, I'd end up talking to Hermione. It was awfully strange, I'd do so little as think about Angelina for a second then out of no where a conversation between Hermione and I would rise.

I knew I had some kind of feelings towards Hermione, I'd be lying through my teeth if I said there wasn't. Whether she felt something for me was a complete mystery. Luckily, the family had seemed to be completely oblivious to this, not raising any questions what so ever. I guess they would like we were mad if Hermione and I started dating, after all we are two of the complete opposite. It just wouldn't work.

Yet, there was no denying how beautiful Hermione was. She had changed so drastically that it was hard to tell she was once the giant teethed, bushy haired girl she was in her first and second year. Her eyes looked the size of the moon, deep and filled to the brim with chocolate colour. Her smile was out of this world, as was her laugh. Hermione's intelligence was remarkable, I had never known someone who could even try and beat her. Yes, Hermione was amazing at everything she did.

But it just wouldn't work, she is nothing like the girls I usually go for. Granted, she may be a lot more beautiful then them, but I knew deep down inside she wouldn't be ready for a _physical _relationship. Not that I'd ever even think about pressuring her, I knew that she wouldn't be down for anything like that. Although, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that she would be worth it.

I shook my head out of these thoughts, it was ridiculous pondering around something that would never in a million years happen. It was Hermione Granger for merlin's sake, and I was just plain old Fred Weasley. I told George of Angelina's letter while I got dressed, he sat on his bed, already clothed and decided that he would indeed like to see Katie. Whether the two of them liked each other was beyond me, I just occasionally caught them in a few compromising positions every now and then.

George stood up and stretched, "I'm starved, accompany me down stairs oh brother dearest?"

"Sure thing Georgie."

We left our room and walked down the many small, very un even stair cases down to the kitchen. I always loved our house more than my other siblings, I liked that it was small and cosy, it made it more of a home that way. With our bedrooms so close together, the kitchen and lounge room separated my as little as ten steps. It made the house, more of a home.

"Fred and George!" Mum roared, her hands on her hips. "You two have been upstairs sleeping the entire day away! I was five seconds away from coming up there myself! Sit down and eat some breakfast, the others have been waiting for you."

I rolled my eyes, not entirely caring if she saw me. The thing with Mum was, if one of us did something bad, she'd treat the rust of us as though we did something equally as terrible and go mad. But from what I heard, a lot of mother's were like that. Not wanting to show favourites I suppose.

"Eh, Mum, Dad?" George piped up, with a mouth filled with beacon. "Could Fred and I go to Diagon Alley after breakfast?"

I watched as Mum looked at Dad, who seemed to be so rapped up in the morning paper he hadn't realised anyone said his name at all. She still had a cold, hard look on her face from her row with Bill, who sat quietly at the end of the table not speaking at all.

"I suppose, who are you two meeting there?" She questioned as I sat down in the last available seat, in between George and Harry.

George wiped his mouth with the end of his light blue sweater, "Friends from school, Lee and a few others"

I smirked as I took a bite out of my toast, by brother is not as dim witted as he appears. There would be no way Mum would let us go to Diagon Alley with two girls by ourselves. Not after Ginny spilt the beans about George and a fourth year from Ravenclaw snogging underneath the stands at the end of a Quidditch match.

"Be sure to finish your breakfast first."

George nudged my side with a grin, obviously excited to get out of the house for a few hours. I continued to eat my breakfast in silence as everyone else chatted around me, I looked up to ahead of me to see Hermione looking at me with a suspicious look and mouthed 'What are you really doing in Diagon Alley'

I turned to Mum, who had her back towards us getting something out of a cupboard. I quickly turned about to Hermione and mouthed 'Angelina and Katie'

Her face turned into a slight frown for only so much as a second, but I still saw it. She then quickly shook her head and with small laugh and went back to her breakfast. I looked at her confusingly, did she not like Angelina or Katie? Maybe one of them had send something about Hermione. I hardly thought Hermione would intentionally dislike somebody, it just wasn't in her nature at all.

After we finished breakfast, George and I said goodbye to our parent's and set off by floo powder to Diagon Alley. Once we arrived, we took our time walking to the Quidditch Shop, looking through the windows into the many different stores. By quarter past eleven, we arrived at the much loved Quidditch shop and spotted the two girls walking out of the door laughing.

"Fred! George!" Katie exclaimed walking over to greet us with a warm hug.

"Looking utterly ravishing as always" George said, with an over exaggerated wink.

We walked around for a while, talking and laughing with each other. It was great to see Angelina and Katie again, they've both been two of my best friends ever since first year. Angelina was looking as pretty as ever, she was wearing a pair of pale blue jeans with a fitted white top. Her hair was pulled slightly on her face, dead straight. Although she looked gorgeous, I preferred curly hair. After a hour or so, George complained at he was hungry so we went into the closet restaurant and ordered. I sipped my glass of butterbeer as I watched George and Katie flirt like there lives depended on it, until Angelina brought me back to earth.

"How has your summer been?" She asked, with a smile.

I turned towards her, giving her my full attention "It's been good. George and I have created a few new products, I'll have to show you sometime before school."

Angelina smiled her beautiful smile yet again, "I'd like that" She said, resting her hand on my thigh. I almost didn't even notice as this was so natural between us. We never really followed the concept of personal space, whenever we were sitting next to each other, we'd almost always be touching.

"I can't believe it's our last year" She said, after taking a bite of the sandwich she ordered. "I think I wanna do something special, something that would make me remember the year forever."

I could hear her change in voice, she went from her normal happy and cheeky voice to a low and very seductive one. "Like what?" I played on, drawing shapes into her knee slowly drawing higher and higher.

"My sister told me what she did in her last year." Angelina pressed on, slowly glancing up at me. "With her boy friend." I nodded, showing her I knew what she was talking about. "And I figured, it'd be the perfect way to end my year."

"Sound's perfect."

Once we had finished our lunch, we took a short stroll down Diagon Alley stopping occasionally to look into a few shops. That was until Katie announced that she and Angelina should head back, for it was less than an hour till dinner time. We said our goodbyes and parted way's.

George and I arrived back home luckily before dinner had started, we said hello as we watched her run around the kitchen, trying to do what looked to be fifty things at once. I left the kitchen and walked into the lounge room, to find Hermione sitting on the sofa reading a book. I waited until George walked up the stairs before I took a seat next to her and asked what she was reading.

"Greek Mythology" She said, showing me the front cover. "It's about Greek God's and Goddess'. It's quiet interesting actually, they had either a God, Goddess, Titan, Spirit, Hero, King or Queen for everything. For instance, Penia, Spirit of poverty and need" Hermione informed me.

I crooked my head to look over her shoulder at the book, "What's so interesting about all these God's or whatever?"

"I've always been fascinated by their lives, how the lived. Who ruled what, those kids of things. Like _Hades, the god of the underworld, ruled the dead, assisted by others over whom he had complete authority. He strictly forbade his subjects to leave his domain and would become quiet enraged when anyone tried to leave, or if someone tried to steal the souls from his realm. His wrath was equally terrible for anyone who tried to cheat death or otherwise crossed him_." She read from the book.

I found myself completely drawn into every word she was saying, it was remarkable how much attention I paid. "Are all the God's like him?"

Hermione quickly shook her head and turned to another page, "No, not entirely. But there was always a war going on, none of them were complete angles." I nodded ,showing my understanding. "But, my favourite is Athena, Goddess of wisdom, warfare, battle strategy, courage, inspiration, heroic endeavour, justice, skill and reason."

"Reminds me of you." I said honestly.

Hermione removed her eyes from the book to mine. I didn't realise exactly how close I was sitting to her until she turned to face me. I watched as her lips slowly curved into the beautiful smile she wore almost every day. Her eyes were sparkling with the luminosity from the fire, making them look even bigger and brighter if possible.

"Come with me somewhere?"I asked quietly, holding out my hand.

Hermione sat her book down on the nearest coffee table then turned back to me. She nodded, with the same smile I utterly adored. I stood up and gently helped her off the sofa, leading her into the kitchen. Luckily, Mum had her back turned to the two of us, so she didn't even notice us slipping out the back door into the yard. I lead Hermione down the backyard and towards the giant field of grass with on single giant tree in the far corner, that could easily be mistaken for the whopping willow, minus all the tree branches.

"It's beautiful" Hermione whispered, staring at awe at the tree.

Years ago Mum jinxed small, pure white fairy lights to run all though the tree. She did it so she'd have something nice to look at while she was cooking or cleaning in the kitchen. I let go of Hermione's hand and set mine gently on her waist slowly pushing her towards an old, brown, wooden swing. Quickly moving behind her, I started gently pushing her in silence as she looked up at the stars.

"How was your day?" She asked quietly, I was lucky I heard it.

For the first time since I got home, I thought of Angelina. I thought of what she had told me, I thought of how she acted towards me. Ever since I saw Hermione sitting in the lounge room, with her book about mythical creatures or whatever she was reading, my mind slipped free of Angelina and my feelings towards her.

"It was good, and yours?"

She turned her head slightly, to look me in the eye. "I read, so yes It was a good day" Hermione said with a smile.

I laughed quietly, "You read, all day?"

"It was a very interesting book!" Hermione exclaimed, "What did you get up to whilst you were in Diagon Alley?"

I didn't look at her when she asked me that simple question, I just kept my eyes on the sky in front of me while I continued to lightly push her on the swing. It wasn't as though I should feel guilty, because I did nothing wrong. We are not together, nor are we going to be any time in the near future. She has no feelings towards me, and whatever I feel for her, I'm sure will pass within a few short weeks.

"We looked around the shops, had lunch, went for a walk then came back home." I shrugged, honestly it wasn't the most exciting day I've ever had. But George seemed to enjoy it a lot. "So, why is Athena your favourite goddess?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

I watched Hermione turn her head from the Burrow, to the stars. "There is a lot of contributing factors as to why she is my favourite. One of which is what she is a goddess for, courage, warfare, justice, wisdom, heroic endeavour. She was fiercely independent, and wasn't afraid of anything."

"Which is why she reminds me of you." I whispered into her ear.

Even though I wasn't looking at Hermione's face, I told tell she turned as red as the rarest rose by the way she quickly changed the subject, "Athena was the one who transformed Medusa into a gorgon, a hideous creature with snakes for hair whose gaze turned men into stone."

I chuckled, "And she's your favourite?"

Hermione laughed also, "It was believed Medusa was having sexual relations with a man in Athena's temple. Other myths say Medusa was rapped, and Athena jumped to the wrong conclusion."

I always admired Hermione's intelligence and memory. She held the ability to read a whole page, and be able to memorise it completely without any mistakes. I always guessed it was more her intelligence then just good memory, she was far to smart to rely on her memory alone.

"Why did you bring me out here, Fred?" Hermione asked quietly.

At this question, I slowly stopped pushing her allowing Hermione to sway on the swing on her own two feet. I walked around her on the swing, and sat in front of her feet.

"No reason really, I just thought you'd want to see the tree at night time." I said casually .

I watched as Hermione slowly began to stop swaying from side to side, and merely sat still in perfect silence over looking the Burrow. "I haven't told anyone this yet, but I wish to become a Prefect." She informed me, "I think it would be a great responsibility, I've been going mad waiting for our letters."

"You'll get it." I said, bring my knees up to my chest. "They'll be bloody lunatics if they think someone else can do the job better than you."

_Hermione's Point of View_

That was it. As much as I hated to admit it, the label I used to describe what I felt for Fred could be used no more. I couldn't explain exactly why he made me feel the way he did, all I knew was that every second I spent with Fred made my feelings towards him grow even stronger. Whether or not my feelings were requited, I could no longer deny my on growing feelings for this Weasley twin.

We didn't stay outside for much longer, Mrs Weasley had sent Ginny outside to look for us claiming it was time to sit down for dinner. I got a surprise when we walked through the kitchen back door to find Fleur sitting next to Bill, gazing at him lovingly. I was under the impression that Bill would have wanted to keep Fleur well away from Mrs Weasley for a while, seeing as she still hadn't warmed up to the idea of the two getting married.

"We vere 'inking of 'aving the engagement 'arty next Saturday night." Fleur informed the Weasley's happily, as she stroked Bill's cheek softly.

I slowly looked over at Mrs Weasley, whom to my surprise didn't look like she wanted to do some long term damage to the pretty blonde. "I'm sure we can prepare a lovely party in the back yard, we'll just need a few tent shades."

"Perfect!" Bill exclaimed, throwing his arm gently around Fleur's tiny shoulder.

Dinner went by quiet uneventfully, not including the many arguments brought up between Ginny and Ron about which Quidditch position was the most important. Honestly those have a calling to find everything on earth to argue about. After constant reassurance that I was indeed full, Mrs Weasley finally stopped pestering me about whether I wanted seconds and handed me a small bowl of dessert. As I slowly began to eat the chocolate pudding Mrs Weasley sat in front of me, I could feel small but constant tapping on my leg. Causally looking around the table, I saw Fred whom was sitting directly opposite myself, give me a wink matched with a massive grin plastered apon his face. I couldn't help but smile back, as I slowly leaned forward to tap him on his leg. This played on all throughout desert, that was until Fred accidentally kicked Harry who was sitting next to me. As inappropriate as it was to play such a childish game at supper time, it didn't stop the butterflies swimming around in the pit of my stomach, or the giant grin I was trying ever so hard to hide.

It came as much a surprise to find myself slowly logging for his touch. I had always praised myself on being extremely independent, not needing to feel love from anybody else. But I couldn't help love just how much affection Fred would always show, the way he always touched the person he was conversing with. Or whenever he and I shared a hug, he always lingered his hands around my waist, realising me ever so slowly.

Then again, I'm certain I was not the only person he treated like this, so I should not start declaring myself as something some what special.

**I cannot say I'm too keen on this chapter, I just felt bad I hadn't posted in a while and I wanted it out as soon as possible. Some have messaged me, asking when Fred and Hermione are FINALLY going to together/kiss/make beautiful babies. All I am going to say is, just wait till the next chapter ;) **


	15. Flower coated hills

**You all are such speedy reviewers! Thank you so much for all your kind words, you all are so incredibly lovely. If I'm not mistaken, all of the reviews I've received in the last forty eight hours has mentioned the pace that Fred and Hermione are building their relationship. I am beyond thrilled to hear no complaints about the speed of progress between the two of them. Sadly, I've seen myself stop reading countless stories that have the two of them confessing their love for each other within the first two chapters. I feel that any good relationship doesn't jump into things quickly, and takes a while to progress. So hopefully you all won't have too wait such longer. **

_Hermione's Point of View;_

"I still do not interlay understand why Bill and Fleur are having the engagement party so long before the wedding?" Ginny asked as she came back into the room, wearing a slight above the knee length dress, it had two thick straps as shoulders with a giant bow at the back just above the tail bone. I noticed exactly how beautiful Ginny looked with her pale green dress, she pinned a small section of her hair away from her face, her truly looked incredible.

"My Aunt and Uncle didn't get married until five years after their engagement." I informed her, as I sat in front of Ginny's full length mirror. "Engagement parties aren't exactly all about the wedding, it's mainly about reaching the step of becoming engaged, preparing yourselves to make the big commitment of becoming wed."

I watched Ginny make an up turned face as she walked over to stand behind me, "I still wish it wasn't Fleur" She said, while slowly brushing my hair.

"I understand you completely, but unfortunately it isn't anybodies decision other than Bill's." Ginny muttered a few curse words as she continued to play with my hair.

Ginny's frown slowly turned into a smile, "On the brighter side, you're going to look totally ravishing."

I looked up at Ginny with a smile as I watched her work my hair into a very curly and messy bun resting just above my neck. She pulled back a section of my hair, and pinned it with a silver hair clip very similar to hers. Ginny moved slowly to the sides of my face, as she gently pulled strains of curly hair to fall loosely around my face.

"I told you so," Ginny said with a smile, as she walked over to her chested doors to put her things away. "You best get dressed, guests have already started to arrive."

I got up off the floor and walked over to look out Ginny's window to the back yard. I watched as a number of different guests filed into the section of the backyard filled with three large white tent covers. "Thank you so much Gin,"

Ginny smiled brightly as she stepped into a white shoes and walked out the door, lightly shutting it behind herself. To be honest, I was really looking forward to tonight's festivities. It had been a while since I had celebrated something and there was always something about weddings that I just feel in love with. Picking out my dress from Ginny's cupboard, I quickly changed into it, zipping up what was necessary then I moved back to the mirror.

The dress that I had picked out with Ginny could easily be described as a top and skirt. The bottom half of the dress was pale pink in colour, it reached a little longer than thigh length. The material underneath was a soft, light fish netting that allowed the dress to puff out, not making it look all that short. It came up to just below my waist, and was a very light material. The top straps reached all the way down till my elbows, and was made completely out of pure white lace, apart from the underneath of course which prevented the top from being see-through. I could hear the music and chattering from the guests in the backyard slowly grow louder, meaning more and more guests were arriving. I quickly went into Ginny's cupboard and pulled out a pair pale brown closed in, flats and began to walk out of the room towards to party.

The backyard looked beautiful as ever. Mr Weasely had charmed tents to be hovering over the guests with small lights on the ceiling's and on all the tables. Ginny and I had spent the majority of the afternoon placing flower bushes all around the outside of the tents and on a few of the tables. I couldn't help but smile once I saw Charlie spinning his little sister around on the dance floor, who had the biggest smile plastered on her face. As I continued to walk into the tent, I tried to look for either Harry or Ron within the sea of guests, but I hadn't any luck.

"Hermione dear," I turned around to see Mrs Weasley holding a white tray smiling brightly, "Could you please do me a favour and take this to the table?"

I nodded gladly, taking the tray filled with small pumpkin pies from her hands. "You look wonderful" Mrs Weasley added placing a hand softly on my left cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

_Fred's Point of View_

I never thought being in a room filled with Fleur's _veela_ cousin's and friends could be so bloody boring. I was standing with Harry, Ron and George as they tried helplessly to start a conversation with a few of Fleur's old school friends. Being completely honest, they were very good looking. Each of the four had long, straight black hair matched with beautiful big smiles and glistening eyes, but I wasn't truly interested. Maybe I was just tired, George and I had spent the whole day cleaning our room so Fleur's grandparents would have some where to sleep before leaving early tomorrow morning. It was completely rubbish to think that George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and myself had to sleep down stairs in the family room whilst Fleur and her family slept in our rooms.

"Aye, Freddie" George pulled me out of my thoughts as he slightly nudged my ribs and nodded in the direction of our mother.

I watched as Mum moved towards Charlie and Dad, leaving Hermione whom was holding a large tray in perfect sight. At first, I had to do a double take because she looked nothing like her usual, nerdy self. Her hair wasn't a large mass of bush like it normally was, and she wasn't hidden behind a stack of books. She truly looked like nothing I'd ever seen before, I couldn't compress the smile I felt growing on my face. I watched as she slowly started walking towards us, or an angelic glide I should say. Everything about how screamed perfection, the way she was walking, the way she did her hair and make up, and how incredibly sexy she looked in that dress. I'd never thought I'd see Hermione looking so beautiful, this version of her makes the 'Yule Ball Hermione' look nothing but ordinary. As Hermione approached the long, white table filled with food she set down the large tray she was carrying, I couldn't help by stare helplessly at her the entire time. Before I knew what exactly I was doing, I slowly approached her at the food table.

"Oh hi, Fred" She said happily, moving a few bowls around to make more space.

I couldn't help but smile even wider as I watched her, she was truly the picture of perfection. I wasn't going to kid myself any more, I may not be in love with Hermione, but I had some bloody strong feelings for her. Before I could say anything to Hermione, Ginny had raced over saying she had something of utter importance to tell Hermione and the two rushed off before my eyes. Sadly, I hadn't the chance to talk to Hermione after that, I just spent the remainder of my night stuck to my twin's side as he talked to numerous of our guests.

_Hermione's Point of View_

I had been having a fantastic night so far, I'd spent it with Ginny, Harry and Ron. Occasionally I'd look over to one of the many tables to fine a gorgeous red headed boy laughing along with his twin brother. Fred looked ever so handsome this evening, the light blue striped cardigan made his arm muscle stick out a lot more than they usually did and as much as I hated to admit it, he did look rather good with his long locks.

I was in the kitchen, carrying a number of plates towards the counter for Mrs Weasley to charm to clean themselves later. Hearing the back door close quietly, I turned around to see Fred making his way around the kitchen table towards me, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I reckon it's time for you to take a break." He stated still with the grin, and placed his hands on either side of my waist directing me out the back door into the backyard.

Sadly once we were out the door and into the back yard, Fred dropped his tight hold on my waist. We walked slowly behind the tents filled to the brim with guests. It was still quiet nosy, as we weren't that far away from everyone, but it was a lot more quieter than it was inside. We sat on a large hill over looking the bright star filled sky, and covered with wild flowers and dark green grass. I laid my legs down on the grass, and sat my hands on my skirt as I played with the hem. Fred sat in a similar pose, resting one arm out behind him to the left and other at my side so his arm rested on my back. I wasn't aware if Fred and I were in fact having a 'thing', a non-exclusive, non-admitting-to-our-feelings thing, whilst in full knowledge they're there according to Ginny anyway. The only real experience I'd ever had was with Viktor, and that did not last nor did I want it to.

"Bill seems over the moon" I stated, looking back at the party.

Fred nodded in agreement, "Well with a girl like Fleur, who wouldn't be."

I shifted my gaze towards him, "I forgot exactly how infatuated with Fleur everyone is."

He let out a laugh, "Sure she's fantastic to look at, but beneath all the exterior, she isn't truly my type."

I slowly nodded, moving my eyes back to the big open sky. We sat in small conversation for quiet a few minutes, talking and laughing about the most irrelevant things anyone could think of. I did during that time we spent together, found myself wanting to tell Fred exactly how I felt. But every time I did, some incredible force within me stopped myself from producing the words.

"You do look amazing tonight Hermione, even better than Fleur herself." I quickly turned towards Fred to see a giant grin on his face followed by a wink.

I felt the red, hot heat rush to my face filling my cheeks. The only time of response I could possibly give Fred was a huge, very embarrassing smile. We sat in silence for a few more seconds, I shivered in the sudden change of temperature. Fred must have noticed as he slowly moved inches closer and rested his right hand on my hip. I didn't know how to react to this kind of closeness, so I just acted as though we'd done this thousands of times before and kept talking to him not letting him know exactly how many butterflies were flying around in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you looking forward to returning to Hogwarts?" I asked Fred casually, trying to calm myself down.

He let out a loud, yet very adorable laugh. "You are joking, I'm going to be so happy the day I get out of that ruddy place."

I couldn't help but smile that this statement, "Oh it isn't that awful, maybe Professor Snape is, but I'm more than certain the new school year will be quiet adequate."

"Maybe," He said quietly, with a small smile on his face as he stared me in the eyes. I felt the grasp on my hip tighten as his face moved inches closer at what seemed like hours. Before I could fathom what was going on, Fred and I's noses with slightly grazing, his eyes were flickering heavily between my eyes and my lips, his beautiful green eyes seemed to be on fire. The butterflies in my stomach grew heavier and fluttered around a lot more, my breath quickened and a mass break out of goose dumps covered my whole entire body.

Finally the gap between us had been completely closed, he had brought his lips down to mine and kissed me ever so softly. I was too shocked to respond, although I found myself kissing back. As his arm started drawing shapes into my hip, I found purchase in his shoulder blade, holding on for dear life. Fred pulled me closer to him, if that were even possible, still not breaking the ever lasting kiss. It was sweet and innocent, and I was slowly melting with every minute it lasted. Finally, Fred slowly broke away, not changing his position. Fred wore a smile on his face that I couldn't help but mimic, he lend down once more to give me a small kiss on the my left temple. I watched as he smiled at me, his eyes burning with glistening specks from the moon light reflecting on to them. Fred released his grip on my waist, only to slide his hand into mine, entwining them. I was in complete utter bliss, the grin on my face felt as though it would never fade.

**Quiet short, but I thought you'd all enjoy it :)**

**Please gift me with some lovely reviews, I could do with some pleasantness in my life. **


	16. Silent agreement

_I'd just like to say before I start this, I am utterly, 100% in love with** cp-fremione. **I've come to the conclusion that we will make perfect, beautiful babies together. So if we could arrange that, I'd be forever happy. _

*.*

_Fred's Point of View_

"What happened to the remarkable, ignore-the-problem-until-it-goes-away idea?" George asked me, sitting up on his bed.

I stopped pacing, and turned to my twin. "She isn't some disease I picked up!" I exclaimed.

After Fleur's family left this morning, George and I had continued the rest of the day cooped up in our room working on a number of different products to showcase in our joke shop. We worked on a few different inventions before our topic of conversation turned towards Hermione.

George let out a large laugh, "Don't go getting your wand it a not, I'm just saying I was under the impression that you were just gonna let this die down."

I sighed loudly then fell dramatically onto my bedroom floor. Honestly, I had no idea what on earth I was going to do. When we kissed last night, it felt so perfect, holding her in my arms made me feel like I was walking on air. But at the end of the day, she was Hermione Granger. The complete and total opposite of me. Hermione was grades, and books, and all those important things. I was just laughter, pranks and screwing up everything in my path. It just wouldn't work.

"I think it'd be wicked if you two became an item." George declared getting off his bed and walking towards the door, "Let's go get lunch, we can see your future lover."

I heavily rolled my eyes and reluctantly got up off the floor and followed my brother out of door, down the many stair cases into the kitchen were everyone was waiting for us. Once Mum lectured us about being up in our room for so many hours, we finally were able to start eating the sandwiches she prepared. I couldn't help but occasionally take a glimpse at Hermione who was sitting across the table, wondering whether or not she wanted to make conversation. I figured that she did, seeing as every time I looked at her, she'd be already looking straight at me. Hermione was the only girl I'd known, that kept me wondering what my next move would be. Girls like Angelina and Katie, I knew exactly what to do and how to handle them. But Hermione was a complete mystery.

"Our Hogwarts letters!" Ginny pulled me out of my trance, I looked out the window where she was pointing to see Errol, flocking about his wings like the lunatic he is. Dad rushed over to the window, taking the letters out of our families owl and giving him the slice of toast Dad had in his hand.

"Hermione, Harry, your letters are here also. Dumbledore never misses a trick." Dad said, with a great smile on his face.

A part of me was saddened as I read my Hogwarts letter, full knowing it was going to be the last one I'll ever receive. But a greater part of myself was quiet happy, once George and I finish our seventh year, we can look for places in Diagon Alley to open our business. Of course our mother wasn't too happy with our choice in career, whenever we were to bring it up around her, she'd have a row at us both.

"Oh Hermione dear!" Mum shrieked through the kitchen, grasping Hermione's small head in her hands. "Congratulations!"

I couldn't help but grin at how excited Hermione was, she held the small, red and gold coloured badge with a giant P imprinted on the front in her delicate hands. Even though it was hardly ever spoken about, we all knew in the back of our minds that Hermione would become a Prefect. But what shocked us all, was the sound of something metal falling out of Ron's letter and landing on the wooden table. I snatched the letter from my younger brothers hand as he got showered with congratulations and hugs from our mother.

"A Prefect?" George said incredulously, peering over my left shoulder reading the letter.

"There's been a mistake." I said in an hushed tone.

The whole kitchen was buzzing with delight, Charlie and Bill were wearing smiles as big as the moon while Mum looked on the verge of tears. Ginny was jumping up and down, pulling poor little Hermione in tow, placing her badge on multiple places on Hermione's top.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A Prefect! That's everyone in the family!  
>Mum announced, her arms still wrapped around Ron..<p>

George jumped to his feet, "What are Fred and I, next-door neighbours?"

I couldn't help but belt out a laugh, as I put my hand gently on my brothers shoulder, putting him back in the seat next to me. Looking over, I saw Harry sitting in the chair opposite George and I, looking a bit glum. I guessed it had something to do with his two best friends becoming Prefects together, leaving him out of the equation.

"I wonder why Dumbledore chose me over Harry?" Ron questioned to the family, mainly to Harry.

Harry didn't seem phased at this sudden question. "I've caused too much trouble, every year something happens that is my fault, or, revolves around myself. You'll keep the first years in line." He added with a grin, lying through his teeth.

"We're going to have to watch our step, George," I said, pretending to be scared, "with these two on our case.."

"Yeah," My twin agreed, "it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over. But none the less Harry, you'll be glad not to be a Prefect!" George said with a grin.

"Only prats become Prefects.." I added, only to earn a slap against my left ear.

*.*

_Hermione's Point of View._

I honestly could not be more ecstatic, I had hoped and dreamed to become the Gryffindor Prefect ever since my first year of Hogwarts. I was a little surprised to find that Ron had also become a Prefect, I'd always imagined that Harry and I would partake in the honour. But I was thrilled that Ron had gotten it, this was just the confidence boost he needed. Ever since our third year, when Ron shared with me in complete confidence about his woes regrading his family and always being second place to Harry, I always hoped something like this would happen for Ron. From him to finally be pushed into the light, instead of spending his days locked in the shadows. And hopefully, this will straighten Ronald out, make him become more aware of the importance of his education.

Seeing as we would be returning to Hogwarts in less than a week, I'd be headed home tomorrow to spend the week with my parents before I get back to school. Ginny, Ron and Harry had taken a trip down to Diagon Alley to their school books, with Mrs Weasley and Charlie. Bill and Fleur were out having lunch with Fleur's parents and Mr Weasley was away at work, leaving myself and the twins home alone.

After the house lost its number of people, I went up to Ginny's room to start packing my things, ready for the trip home tomorrow morning. I had my duffel bag and trunk on Ginny's bed, as I was folding all the clothes I had packed for the summer, as well as a few books, when I heard Ginny's bedroom door close. Quickly, I turned around, to see Fred leaning against the closed door with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him as I resumed holding a few items of clothes.

"Hello Ms. Prefect." Fred said in overly happy tone of voice, as he walked towards me, grasping a gently hold of shoulders.

I laughed lightly, "I thought only _prats_ became Prefects" I teased, playfully shoving him away.

Fred belted out a laugh, as he came towards me slowly, holding either side of my hips. "Male Prefects are prats. But, intelligent female, Gryffindor, Prefects are _hot_."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you, or George." I teased.

I watched as Fred's smile slowly turned into a smirk, as he ducked his head down lower. "I'm sure I'll be able to change your mind."

As Fred grew closer and closer, I closed my eyes, Fred's grip grew stronger. Whenever he touched me, I felt so dizzy and unaware of everything around myself. There was little space between our bodies, allowing me to feel his warmth through my clothing. I could feel a tingle in my chest as his stubble brushed against my cheek, and slowly his left hand moved around to my back, pulling me closer if possible. And then it happened, his soft lips grazed against mine. I moved my hands around his neck and weaved them through his long, incredibly soft hair. Our lips seemed to fit perfectly together, so innocent, so perfect.

Fred slowly pulled away, the smirk still on his lips as his hands travelled back down to my hips. "So, you're leaving tomorrow." He announced.

"Yes, but only for a week. Then we'll be back at school." I said with a smile.

Fred didn't respond, he simply pulled me forwards towards my bed and laid me down next to him. I left highly uncomfortable laying there next to him at first, seeing as we hadn't spoken about our feelings. But all that anxiety and doubt slipped away once Fred perched himself on one hand, making me hover over my body by an inch, smiling down at me.

"I like you." He said simply, tapping my nose gently.

My stomach grew butterflies as he lent down to kiss me once more, just as innocent as all of our kisses had been.

"Are you going confess your love for me, or am I going to continue to live in confusion for the rest of my life?" Fred asked, caressing my stomach with his hand.

One of the reasons I really liked Fred, was the fact he had always been so compassionate towards anyone and everyone. I loved how he held me for a few seconds after he hugged, or the way he'd grasp my knee when he was talking about something exciting. It's what attracted me to him in the first place.

I smiled up at him, "I have feelings for you also."

Fred beamed, a giant smile spread across his gorgeous face. "Hmm, what to do next?" He teased, before leaning down to kiss me again. Only, this kiss wasn't as innocent as the others. Although it was equally as enjoyable as the others, this kiss contained a lot more passion. Fred's body had slowly rolled, hovering over mine. I snaked my arms from underneath his body, to around his neck, pulling him closer down towards myself. Feeling in the moment, I slightly opened my mouth, and slowly, I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I was a bit shocked at first, as I wasn't used to any of this, but I felt completely at ease once he eloped me in his strong, warm arms. After a few short moments, we pulled away from each others grasp and laid in perfect silence.

"OK, well I'm done. I'll see you later." Fred joked, getting half up from the bed. I scoffed loudly, causing him to bark a giant laugh and fall back down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked seriously, "With all this?."

I was hesitant at first, trying to find the right words. "I think so yes. I'm not exactly in my element with all of this, but it doesn't mean I don't like it." I reassured him.

"Well, what do we do next?" He asked, tracing patterns on my hand.

That was the one question, I honestly didn't know the answer to. I hadn't a clue of what on earth would happen between Fred and I after this. Would be start dating? Become an item? I had absolutely no idea of what we would do. All I knew, I could happily stay in his arms forever.

*.*

"Thank you, again for allowing me to stay, Mrs Weasley." I said with a smile, as I finished my good bye to Charlie.

Didn't take long at all for Mrs Weasley to attack me in a giant hug. "Deary, you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like!" She exclaimed with a smile, "Now, do you have everything? Tooth brush, clothes?"

"Oh! I forgot my book! I'll be back in five seconds." I said, before darting up the stairs and running into Ginny's room. Once I opened the door, I saw the only person whom I hadn't said goodbye to, holding my book in his hands.

"You knew I'd forgotten my book?" I asked, walking over to him, with a smile on my face.

Fred smirked, throwing the book on Ginny's bed. "I thought you might not want a public goodbye." He said, closing the space between us by placing his hands through the belt holes of my jeans, pulling me towards him. Dipping his hand down slowly, Fred kissed me sweetly on the lips. I placed my hands on the side of his face, as I stood on my tippy toes to make things a lot more easier. Reluctantly, I pulled away, in fear someone would wonder why I was taking so long.

"I'll see you at school." He said, running his hands up and down the sides of my jumper.

I smiled up at Fred, "Save me a seat on the train?"

Fred nodded eagerly, pulling me back up to his level and kissing me yet again.

I couldn't wait to get back to school.


	17. Welcoming Feast

_Hermione's Point of View_

The drive to Kings Cross was long and quiet. The week I spent with my parents was lovely; it was really nice to spend time with them before I went back to Hogwarts, even if it were for only one week. I also really looked forward to going back to school, and not for the reason that was Fred Weasley. Even though, he was a very large contributing factor, but I couldn't wait to tend to my Prefect duties with Ron. But, my thoughts couldn't stop wandering over to Fred, and how this year would turn out. I didn't exactly know if I wanted to become an item, I didn't want any distractions seeing as this is the year I'd, and the rest of my year, would be sitting the O.W.L.S. I was determined to remain completely focused, and not let a single thing or person affect my performance in the test.

"Oh, Hermione dear! I've been so busy; I completely forgot to tell you!" My mother announced, turning around from the front seat. "We have made plans for your Christmas break, so there won't be any need to remain at Hogwarts during the holidays."

I looked up at my mother confused, "What did you plan?"

"Your father and I have been keeping in contact with Viktor's parents, and they mentioned that they wanted to head up to Florence. So, we thought it'd be brilliant if we all took a Christmas vacation together."

I always knew both my parents, and Viktor's were very good friends. After my parents got married, they backpacked all throughout Bulgaria, and they picked up the language quiet quickly. So naturally, once I had mentioned that I was friends with Viktor, they immediately wanted to meet Mr and Mrs Krum. I felt a little awkward, knowing that I would be spending my Christmas break with Viktor and his family. But, I had a strong feeling this was some, brilliant idea to get Viktor and myself together. Especially since Viktor was all my parents could ever seemed to talk about, whenever I brought up my school friends.

I was also planning on spending my Christmas at Hogwarts with Harry; I knew he wouldn't want to go back to his 'home'. I didn't want him to be alone on Christmas; even though I was ninety percent sure the Weasley's would stay back as well. But, none the less I was happy to spend Christmas with my family, even if that meant Viktor and his parents would be there also.

Once we arrived at Kings Cross, I noticed that we were in fact a good twenty minutes early. Explaining to my parents what Mr and Mrs Weasley wouldn't arrive till the last possible minute, I made it clear that I'd be fine of heading to Platform 9/3 by myself, letting them head back to the practise. After I said my heartfelt goodbyes to my parents, I wiped a few tears that were leaving my brown eyes, and made my way to the platform.

After I ran into the wall filled with bricks, the giant Hogwarts Express came into perfect view. I always felt a sudden rush of excitement and happiness once I saw the great red and black train. Pulling my trunk behind me, I watched as twenty or so little children boarded the train with their parents, smiles as big as the moon planted on their faces. I couldn't help but smile at this, remembering the first time I had met Harry and Ron like it was just yesterday. I finally managed to get myself on the train, and began to look for an empty compartment, once I found one towards the back; I set my beaded bag on one of the chairs and stood near the window, so I would be able to tell when Harry and the Weasley's arrived.

As more and more Hogwarts students piled on the train, space slowly became something not available. I decided that I'd just wait in the compartment, until the Weasley's and Harry to finally got to the train. After a few more short moments, I heard screeching coming from the tires on carts and a heard of shoes eagerly running through the train station. A rush of adrenalin and excitement filled my stomach to the brim with butterflies, and before I knew it Ginny came rushing through the carriage door with giant smile.

"I found her!" Ginny screamed outside the door, and down the aisle. I gave her a brief hug before helping her place her bag in the overhead compartment. Once we had finished setting her things down, the rest of the Weasley clan plus Harry showed up, all packing into the carriage. I greeted everyone, with a harm hug and an overly large smile. I tried my hardest to greet Fred as I did with everyone else. Seeing as we still were not dating, I didn't want to give anyone a reason to second guess myself or Fred. But as I felt Fred's hands linger on my sides after I pulled away from our hug, my smile became even bigger.

"Oh, Ron!" I exclaimed, quickly moving towards the door of the carriage. "We need to go down to the Prefect carriages, quickly"

Ron moaned, getting up off the seat he was sitting on and making his way towards myself. I looked over at Harry before we left, who was laughing along with something Fred and George had said. I smiled to myself, knowing that he was in very safe hands while Ron and I were gone. After we stepped out of the carriage and closed the door behind us, I looked back to see Fred smiling back at me with the same, goofy smile that made him so much cuter than he already was.

*.*

_Fred's Point of View;_

About ten minutes or so after Hermione and Ron left to go to the Prefect meeting, George and I left Harry and Ginny to go see our friends. After conversing with Lee, Katie and Alicia for a couple of minutes I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I planned to go wait for Hermione outside the Prefect carriages, but I ran into a familiar, black haired girl.

"Fred." Angelina said coolly, walking over to greet me in a hug. "How was your summer?"

I smiled thinking over exactly how much I enjoyed my summer, all thanks to that one, small, beautiful girl. "Brilliant and yours?"

"Uneventful." She said with the glum expression, "Look, Fred. I was wondering-"

I had a strong feeling of what she was going to say, "Angelina" I said interrupting her. "I don't think we should continue, whatever it is we have now. Over the summer, I realised that my feelings for you, aren't as strong as they used to be. I'm really sorry Ange, believe me."

I watched her expression; her face didn't drop like I thought it would. She sighed, "It's okay, really." Angelina spoke with a soft smile. "We weren't exactly in a functional relationship, but I do appreciate you telling me this. I hope the girl you fancy, makes you happy."

I looked at Angelina with big eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You turned down Julie Tilley because you liked me, and we both know what kind of 'relationship' the two of you had." She said before letting out a laugh, "So clearly, someone has captured your eye, and heart."

With that, Angelina gave me one of her warm smiles and walked past me into the carriage that held my brother and our friends. I looked ahead of myself to see Ron and Hermione walking out of the very front carriage, luckily Ron ducked away into the men's bathroom, leaving Hermione coming towards myself all on her lonesome.

"Hello," I said in a playful voice, I leaned over to gently grab her arm and pull her into the empty carriage I was standing in front of. I quickly closed the blinds and locked the door behind myself. Hermione sat on the left seat, and started talking endlessly about how excited she was to be a Prefect. Not that I didn't care for what she had to say, I was glad to see her so happy, it was just difficult to get a word in.

"Oh, I'm rambling aren't I?" She asked, while doing that little squint with her eyes, whenever she's embarrassed.

I laughed it off to make her feel more comfortable, "I'm used to it by now."

"I'm looking forward to seeing who will take over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts"

I nodded my head, agreeing. "It will be very interesting to see who signed the deal with the devil."

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, lightly hitting me on the arm.

"Think about it, every single teacher for taught that subject has either died, gone into hospital, quit because he's a werewolf, or are addicted to Polyjuice Potion." I explained, "It's a given that they are cursed or something."

Hermione laughed quietly and turned her head to look out the window. "I wish we could get there faster, my excitement is going to take its toll soon."

"I'm excited too; George and I have some top quality pranks up our selves."

I saw Hermione roll her eyes, which made me laugh. "Fred, I will not hesitate to give you several detentions if I catch you doing anything against the school rules, I'm not playing favourites with my role."

"Lucky for you." I started, while reaching over and lacing my fingers with hers. "I find superiority quiet sexy."

Hermione's cheeks flushed a new colour of red that I had never seen before. I loved how embarrassed she got whenever I would say something like that, it just proves that she is so much different to all the other girls I know. I really liked Hermione, and I was surprised to say the least. Never in my wildest day dreams did I think I'd end up being so incredibly infatuated with this girl.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was quiet and peaceful. Hermione and I decided it was best if we get back to our friends, so we said goodbye with a small hug, then went our separate ways. Before I knew it, we were arriving at Hogwarts and walking the small distance towards the opening gates of the castle. Each year, at this precise moment, everyone takes their own individual time to grasp just how magical this place is. The castle was illuminated with fire torches and glistening from the moon light. The pressure of N.E.W.T.S, escaping detentions and teachers faded away as I fixated on the magic that was held behind the walls of this castle.

We were greeted by Professor McGonagall like always, who slowly ushered us into the Great Hall; year by year for the welcoming feast. I had a strange feeling, in my stomach as I walked through the Hall, knowing that this would be the last ever Hogwarts Welcoming Feast I'd ever attend. Every year, George and I (followed by a few of our friends) would sit further down the table, so we could sit with our siblings. It took a while, but finally we were seated with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. We took a few short minutes to discuss Quidditch trails and who could be elected to become the new Gryffindor captain, now that Oliver Wood had graduated. Our conversation ended once our headmaster; Professor Dumbledore stood up on his podium to begin his yearly speech. George and I started to converse about how exactly we'd be able to sell our latest products without any teachers noticing or worst; confiscating all our hard work. This only lasted a few seconds, as our voices were overpowered by consent, cough that sounded as though it came from a mouse.

"Merlin's pants!" George exclaimed, in a soft whisper.

I turned my eyes towards the teacher's table, where I saw something I never excepted. A short, plumb, old women who was wearing layers after layers of pink, strode up towards Dumbledore. Even though he was half the size of her, she stood with confidence and power that made him step down from his podium. Giving a childish giggle, that made whoever heard in cringe, she walked in front of Dumbledore and all his bells.

"Thank you headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was soft and sharp, like the sound of someone running their finger nails down a chalk board. "And how lovely to see all these bright, happy faces, smiling up at me. I'm sure, we'll all going to be very good friends" She said with a crooked smile.

"That's likely." George and I said simultaneously, earning a few sniggers from our friends.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what best be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!" She finished with another one of her childish giggles, and bounced towards the teachers table.

Dumbledore continued with his speech, telling us what is out of bounds and introducing the new first years to the school. It was all fun and exciting the first two years, now it's a just a bore. Finally, he had finished and we were able to start eating. The Welcoming Feast was hands down the best part of the year, the food was bloody incredible, even better than mums. It was also quiet entertaining to watch my younger brother shovel food down this throat. During dinner, I couldn't help but glance at the beautiful young witch sitting opposite myself. I grew confused as I watched Hermione pick at her food with her fork absent-mindedly.

"What do you reckon that old, hag meant about the Ministry and Hogwarts? "Ginny asked to no one in particular.

After hearing Hermione throw her fork on the table, we all feel silent, watching her breath in and out with angry puffs of breathe.

"The Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." She said, in a cold tone.

I turned to look at my twin, who was sharing the same shocked and confused look as I was. I was always under the impression that Hogwarts belonged to Dumbledore. That while he was around, no one could interfere or go changing if the Ministry of Magic did have a say in how Dumbledore ran our school, they'd make changes for the better right? I had heard Dad say a thousand times, that Hogwarts is one of the best wizarding school's out there. But then again, if Hermione was getting sour about that old hag, then maybe we all had something to worry about.

Once dinner had finished, we all retreated to the common room. Most of the Gryffindor's had already gone to bed, Ron and Ginny included,leaving Harry, George, Hermione and myself in the common room, apart from the few first years who were clearly to excited to sleep. Harry and I were engaging in a friendly game of exploding snap, while George sat beside myself watching, ready to verse the player who won. Towards the end of the game, my focus started darting between the game and Hermione, who was perched on the window pane reading a book. I ended up losing, leaving George and Harry to battle it out. As I sat next to my twin, watching Hermione read the book she's probably already read three times, I became confused as to how infatuated I had become with this girl. She was intelligent, beautiful and had a wicked sense of humour. How was it that two people could create something so perfect?. True-fully, I had never had a serious girlfriend. Sure, there has been many, many hookups, and relationships that were based on the physical aspects, but never the emotional stuff. I wasn't sure if asking Hermione to be my girlfriend would be too fast, I didn't want her to freak out because I was moving to forward. But there was just something about her, that always drew me towards her, like some kind of magnet, and I knew I didn't want to let that go. I've heard from Ginny that girls love all that mushy romantic stuff, like sharing your feelings and stuff. She told me girls like hearing what's on your mind and how you feel about them. Maybe Hermione wants to know how I feel about her? But I've already told her that I fancy her, surely she doesn't want to know I relate her to some kind of magnet, that'd be bizarre.

"She likes you, you know." Harry said in a whisper, not taking his eyes off the game.

I looked at Harry confused, "How the ruddy hell do you know?"

"It's hard for Hermione to keep her feelings to herself, she has a tendency to let them spill." He said simply. "And we all know you like her too."

I sat that awkwardly for a few minutes, wondering what I should do about this difficult matter. Maybe I should just ask her out, the worst thing I can get is a no. And who the bloody hell would say no to a Weasley? Besides Percy the prat of course. There is no way she'll turn down all this sexy, it's too much to handle really. Tomorrow morning, Hermione Granger will be mine.


	18. New title

**A super duper quick thanks to everyone for their reviews and subscriptions :) It's such an amazing feeling when I log into my emails each day, and see new people have favoured either myself or this story! I love you all like a cold breeze on a hot summers day 3**

**Second note; For obvious copy right issue's, I'm not going to re-write the scenes from the movies/books word from word. That would be cheating the great queen of writing herself, If I were to do that. So, do not bother telling me "That's not what he said." Or "You wrote that in the wrong place." Because I will be doing that intentionally; I'm making sure that I've swapped some lines and yadda yadda around, lets face it, you aren't all here to read the actual book are you?**

_Hermione's Point of View;_

"Great, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts first up." Ron groaned, as Professor McGonagall handed out our schedules for the school year. "With Slytherin's no less."

I smiled as I took a big bite of my breakfast. Our first lesson was in less than twenty minutes and I did not want to be late to the first lesson with Professor Umbridge. From the, illuminating speech she gave at last nights feast, I knew we were in way over our heads. It was clear that I was the only person to realise the true reason of Umbridge's arrival at the castle. The Ministry seem to be quiet doubtful of Dumbledore's ability to uphold Hogwarts, and have sent in forces. I was not looking forward to this class at all, although, it would be interesting to see what the Ministry's opinion on education was. I looked over at Harry, who was absent-mindedly picking at his toast, there had been a lot incredulous rubbish circling around the school that Harry was telling lies about Voldemort's return. It's complete nonsense honestly, who in their right mind would believe that Harry went to all the trouble to make up a story about the darkest wizard known to man being at large once more. Some people are so thick, it actually makes me sad.

"Let's go." I said, standing up from the table. "I don't think Professor Umbridge would be so please if we arrived late."

Ron grabbed another piece of toast for the walk, and Harry just murmured an incoherent sentence. I was being to become worried about Harry, he really shouldn't let the other students get to him, it's only going to make him appear weaker. We began walking out of the Hall, when we ran into the incredibly tall Weasley twins, who had their uniforms in a hell of a mess.

"Just the girl I wanted to see." Fred said, pulling me only a small distance away from Ron and Harry.

I looked over at my two best friends, talking to George. "Can we please speak later? Ron, Harry and I will be late if we don't get moving." I said, trying to break from Fred's grip.

"It'll only take a second." He said, slipping his hand down to my hip.

I looked up into his big, green eyes. He was so incredibly handsome, and amazingly charming. I really liked Fred. Possibly more than I have liked any other boy. Fred had this way of making me feel like I was walking on air, with the way he held me close, or just simply looked at me. I was a bit struck out at what I meant to him, we shared an amazing bunch of sweet kisses, and snogs no less. Yet, he still hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend. I didn't want to ask him, in case this were nothing more than a summer romance. But, I longed to be more. And according to Ginny, he was smitten.

"I promise, we'll speak later. I need to leave." I said, finally realising myself from his grasp.

Luckily, we made it to our class before Professor Umbridge arrived. When she entered the room, the whole class feel into a silence as she drew 'Ordinary Wizarding Levels" apon the black board with her wand. I sat up straight, inching to know what information she was about to give us. To my dismay, she did not hand us any suggestions on study techniques, instead she gave us each a bright yellow book, with brown binding. Everyone in the class was murmuring to their neighbour, wondering why we were getting these text books, that appeared like they should belong to the first years.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven." The plump, women dress in pink spoke. "But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

I began to flip through a couple of pages, only skimming them briefly. There was absolutely nothing written about performing the spells. This was terrible, the Ministry trying so hard to keep the fact that Voldemort is at large once again under their hats, that they were taking every chance we had at defending ourselves away. They simply cannot allow us to spend our time, only reading about defensive spells, then when danger does strike being prepared. That's when I realised, the Minster of Magic doesn't want us worried about what's out their. He'd rather us think we were safe, out of harms way. The Ministry clearly thinks we are all too thick to understand what is going on, and are so gullible to believe anyone who tells us there is no danger. I raised my hand high, before the toad could continue with any more of her nonsense.

"There must be some kind of mistake. There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" I stated, more than asked.

A vision of pink started to walk towards me, with a childish grin on her face. "Using spells? Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron interjected.

Professor Umbridge let out a giggle, "You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

Everyone started whispering at this stage, wondering what on earth we'd be spending our time doing during the Defence Against the Dark Arts subject.

That's when Harry spoke out, "What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free."

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Umbridge snapped, making her way towards Harry.

"It is the view of the Ministry, that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get your through your examinations." She said with a smile.

Both Ron and I tried to simmer Harry down, singling to him in many ways to not allow his temper to get the better of him. But it was no luck, he basically had a screaming match with Professor Umbridge, which earned him nothing but nod stares and detention once he mentioned Cedric and Voldemort. Umbridge had shoved the lie about Voldemort not being at large down the student's throats, making Harry an even bigger outcast then he already was.

The rest of the day went by slowly, we had regular classes that were already filled with so much learning. Everyone else seemed to have not been able to grasp how much knowledge the teachers were feeding us, but I made sure that I paid attention and took notes. We are taking our O.W.L.S in less than two months, everything we get taught are going to be on the test, I will not take the test based on pure luck.

Harry's mood didn't seem to lift at all, in fact, it seemed to have decreased even further once we found out that Hagrid had taken a temporary leave, and we were in the capable hands of another teacher. I didn't mean to be bias, but Hagrid was better at teaching the subject than our temporary professor. She some how, didn't hold the qualities and love for mythical creatures like Hagrid did. And it really showed in her teaching abilities.

"I should head to detention." Harry said with the grumpy tone he's had all day, pulling me out of my trance.

But before Ron or I could say anything to him, he was gone. Ron and I shared a worried look, before going back to our homework we had received earlier that day. It was still very early when Ron left to go play Quidditch with Dean and a few other boys in our grade, I would have gone to watch (read a book more like it), but I really wanted to get my homework out of the way, and right a few helpful notes for Harry so he wouldn't be so stressed when he got back. I was almost through with my notes when I heard someone walk through the portal hole of the common room, I glanced at the entrance to find Fred, looking as scrappy as ever walk towards me.

"Come with me." He said simply, gently playing with my school jumper.

I flushed a shade of pink, at how close he was to me. "I'm a bit busy now, I'll only be one more hour."

Clearly this would not do for Fred, as he shoved me out of the way, and began to shove my homework and Harry's notes into my bag. "There, you're done. Now please company me up to the Astronomy Tower?" He asked, grasping a hold of my hand.

I laughed lightly, "Fred, I have work to do."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Fred stated, grabbing a hold of my jumper sleeve and pulling me out of the common room.

We walked at quiet a fast pace all throughout the castle, I started to wonder about where we were going until I realised he was indeed forcing me up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. The time was just a bit after dinner, so it was quiet dark out, and our curfew was slowly creepy up behind us. Once we finished climbing the last stair, I quickly ran out of his hold, towards the railing of the tower. The castle was illuminated with fire torches and the moon light, it looked like something out of a fairy tale. That was nothing compared to the stars, it seemed they were shinning brighter, and looking ten times bigger that evening, as if it was fate giving Fred and I such a romantic scene.

"I feel so significant compared to these stars." I blurted out, slowly walking backwards from the railing, into the centre of the tower, with a small hop in my step. I stopping once I felt a small thump in my back, knowing I had ran into Fred. Before I could turn around, I felt two steaming hot arms wrap around my waist, instantly making me warm from the winter air circling around us.

"You're better than each and every star in the sky, Miss Granger." Fred said quietly in my left ear, sending shivers down my spine.

My smile grew bigger that my face, as we stood in perfect silence looking at the beautiful scenery surrounding us. Slowly, but surely, I felt Fred's hands move down to my hips, and held them firmly. He twisted my hips, giving me the hint to turn around. Once I did, I got lost his big, green eyes, and his adorable goofy smile. Fred dipped his head down low, to give me one simple kiss that made me melt right there in his arms. Once he had pulled his head back to its usual position, his goofy grin turned into a sly smirk as he started to walk me backwards, towards a wall. When my back hit the wall, he moved one hand off my hip and placed it on the wall, not allowing me to move. He dipped his head to kiss me again, slowly moving his body forward until it was firmly pressed against mine.

The way Fred kissed me was filled with so much passion and meaning. Although the only other kiss I had to compare it too was with Viktor, who's kisses were often forced, and quiet sloppy. I knew Fred had a lot of experience, seeing as he was so bloody good at it. I loved the way his hands gently trailed the sides of my body, and the way he eloped me in his arms, pulling me closer to him. I usually never acted like this, wanting someone in such an unusual way. But it was okay wasn't it? I wasn't having these types of feelings for anyone other than Fred. He was the only person that held the ability to make me want to be loved.

After a while, to my dismay Fred pulled back, and rested his hands back on my hips. He leaned forward, to rest his forehead on mine, his green eyes gazing into my brown orbs. Fred let go of my right hip, and slide his hand gently onto lower back, caressing my skin from over my uniform.

"You're like a magnet." His husky voice pulled me out of my trance. "I can be trapped in the middle, of a sea of people, and I always go towards yourself."

I could feel a mass heat flush up to my cheeks, turning them bright red. The only reaction I could possibly give, was a smile the size of the moon.

Fred chuckled quietly, and kissed my cheek sweetly. Once he rested his forehead back on mine, he gave me that adorable goofy smile that made me weak. "Be my girlfriend?"

My heart completely stopped. I felt goosebumps running up my body, as I felt my stomach twist in ways I have never imagined. Was this truly happening? Fred Weasley, master prankster, major Casanova, known to never settle down to a commitment, was asking me to be his girlfriend. My knees began hobbling heavily as I looked up at his handsome face, every freckle laying on top of his beautifully tanned skin added value to his award winning smile. This boy was perfect.

"You know you want too." He said with a cheeky grin, pinching my waist playfully.

I smiled brightly at him, I couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before. "I'd love too."

Fred beamed a giant, cheeky grin and bent down to give another long lasting passionate kiss. We stayed up in the Astronomy Tower, doing nothing but enjoying each others company. Fred was so incredibly easy going, he was the kind of guy you could strike up a conversation with that could last hours. He was so amazingly perfect in every way possible, it was hard to believe he found any interest in me. After all, since day one of being a student at Hogwarts, I've seen Fred with many different girls, it was so hard to keep track. So naturally, I was a bit worried about whether Fred could stay committed. But for right now, I decided I'd try my absolute hardest to keep that thought at bay, and enjoy my time with Fred.

We sadly had to depart, back to our common room once we almost hit our curfew. Fred put up a front, claiming he knew a way we wouldn't get caught if we went back a little later, but I wouldn't be a Prefect if I allowed that. When we arrived back to the common room, Harry had gotten back from detention and was sitting with Ron by the fire. I could sense a great deal of tension between Harry and Ron, by the way they only greeted Fred and I will a nod once we entered the portal.

"I should go over there, and see how Harry is." I said quietly to Fred. "He has been quiet distant lately, I should make sure he is okay."

"You are so unbelievably selfless you know that?" Fred told me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a hug.

I smiled at him once we pulled apart. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said before leaving him by the stairs and making my way over to the table that still held my bag on top of it. Rushing, I reached around in my bag, everything was such a mess after Fred has stuffed all of my belongings in their a couple of hours ago. Finally, I found the notes I had written for Harry to complete his homework, I hoped that this may lighten his stress levels.

I sat down on the couch next to Harry. He didn't exactly notice my presences, I guessed he was just trying to complete his homework.

"I wrote these, once I finished my homework." I said, handing Harry the notes. "They should help you get everything completed faster. I also noticed you weren't paying much attention during class."

Harry put down his book and quill, taking the notes. "Thank you Hermione, I really appreciate it."

I smiled at Harry, who went back to reading his textbook. I tried looking over his shoulder, to see what he was reading, but my attention zoned from the text, to his red, scared hand.

"Harry." I gasped, "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing." He said, trying to hide it in his jumper.

I looked over at Ron, who shared the same worried expression as I did. "Harry, let me see your hand." I said, reaching over forcefully and pulling his hands towards my lap. I stared wide eyed in horror, as I read the words 'I must not tell lies.'

"Did Professor Umbridge do this to you?" I asked, applaud.

Harry let out a huff of frustration and left the couch towards the bookcase on the far left wall. "It's fine, Hermione."

"You're bonkers if you think that's fine, mate." Ron said, with an uneasy tone.

"You need to tell Dumbledore." I stated plainly picking myself up off the couch.

Harry slammed the book he was holding down on a nearby table. "He has enough on his plate right now, can we just drop this? I am more than fine."

"If the parents knew.." Ron started

"Well I haven't got any of those have I?"

My heart always sank when Harry would mention something about his parents, or lack of. I felt so terrible that Harry had been raised without a mother or father. He was honestly the most amazing, courageous person and he did not deserve to have his parents taken away from him. Ron and I made a silent agreement to just let it go, and try to enjoy the rest of the night. I helped both Ron and Harry to complete their homework, which lifted Harry's spirits a bit, once Ron started joking that I had to be some kind of robot to be able to do my homework at such a fast pace. I only let it slide for Harry.

"What time is it?" Harry asked yawning.

Ron moved to look over at the clock, "Half nine."

While sipping a glass of water, Harry moved to sit in front of both Ron and I. "We haven't had time to really talk." He stated, "We should use this time to touch base."

Ron nodded, "You still fancy Cho?" He asked, with a grin on his face.

"You still dreaming about Fleur?" Harry retaliated.

I let out a small, loud laugh, turning both Ron and Harry's attention towards me.

"Is Viktor still sending you love letters?" Harry asked with a sly smile.

I gave him a stern look, but ended but turning into a smile. "I don't fancy him any more." I pulled my legs up and crossed them. "But, I do fancy someone else." I admitted.

Ever since I started liking Fred, I wanted to tell Harry and Ron. I knew how upset and angry they'd be if they found out by someone else, we were all best friends after all. Ron and Harry were also so easy to spill all my thoughts and feelings too, I didn't really have many friends, so talking to them about some of my issues made me feel a lot better.

"What?" Ron exclaimed leaning forward. "Does Viktor have a brother?" He joked, earning a laugh from Harry.

Harry stopped laughing once I reached over, and hit them both with a pillow. "Does he know you fancy him?"

"We're together." I said, playing with the hem of my skirt. "Together, together." I added firmly.

Ron belted out a loud laugh, "Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"I'm afraid, Paris changed our dear Hermione." Harry said dramatically.

Ron moved a hand to his heart, "The city of love."

"You two are ridiculous!" I said laughing.

"In all serious." Harry said, claiming down. "Who is it, Hermione?"

I stared at both my best friends, who seemed to have gotten all their laughs out of their system. "You both have to promise, not to poke fun."

"We promise, 'Mione."

"It's Fred."

The three of us sat in a triangle on the floor together, in perfect silence. The silence lasted only so long before the two of them started laughing until they both ran out of breath.

"You promised!"

I'd never ever seen Harry laugh so much before. Even though it was at my expense, it made me so happy to see Harry in such a terrific mood. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like hours before they calmed down and composed themselves. Even though their reaction was exactly what I wanted it to be, I was so revealed I got it out of the way, so there was no chance of a fight escalating between the three of us.

"If you're happy, we're happy." Harry said, with Ron nodded in approval. Both wearing big smiles.

I knew they were my best friends for a reason.


	19. Second thoughts

**Like always; just a super quick FYI. **

**I've read basically every Fred & Hermione fanfic, and a lot of them include a very jealous and disturbing version of Ron, which I do not like at all. Making Ron try tobreak Fred and Hermione up, or forcing Hermione to love him with emotional blackmail, is not Ron at all. In my eyes, he is still the boy who sacrificed himself to save Harry and Hermione in the first book/movie. I believe, he would want Hermione to be happy no matter who it was with, and he wouldn't want to hurt her. Also, I am in love with Ronald Weasley, so I do not want a disgusting version of him in my story! **

"Come on, I don't wish to be late to the meeting." I said, trying to hurry both the boys through Hogsmeade.

After much convincing, Harry agreed to allow me to hold a meeting in the Hogs Head pub about possibly starting a new Defence Against the Dark Arts class. We've survived a week with Umbridge and it's slowly doing our heads in. I decided that we needed a new teacher, one that knows about defeating dark magic, and the only person I could think of was Harry. As terrible as it was, Harry did have experience with dark magic, and would hold the ability to teach us all about the subject.

With Ron's help, we managed to get the word around Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw about attending the meeting to see if they would possibly want to join. A good majority of who we asked seemed quiet pleased with the idea, and were excited to finally be able to learn something, which set our hopes a little higher than they originally were. Harry wasn't to pleased with the idea. I suppose he was just too nervous or modest about being the only person that could help us now. But I wasn't going to push him to do this, I knew it may pose as a sensitive subject if anyone asks him how he learned all he knows.

The three of us packed into the Hog's Head pub, and went into the almost always empty back room. We waited a few minutes before our classmates started to show up, and sat around the room in silence. After a while, we nearly had a full room, with students from all the houses except Slytherin of course. Everyone sat either in silence, or whispering to their neighbour very quietly.

Harry sat up at the front, in the middle of Ron and I, looking very uncomfortable. I looked around the room to see a few familiar faces dressed in large coats and beanies looking at the three of us, wondering what was going on. Seeing as Harry looked like he wasn't going to talk any time soon, I stood up, deciding that I should at least say something.

"Uhh... Hi." I began, looking at everybody awkwardly. "Well, you all know why we have met in here, so I wont go into great detail. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. Someone who has had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" Everyone's attention turned to a blonde, brown eyed fifth year from Hufflepuff, who sat looking like he had better things to do, then be there.

Ron huffed with anger, "Because you-know-who is back, you tosspot.

There were a few quiet chuckles within the room, but that all stopped once Zacharias went on, "So he says." He said, motioning towards Harry.

"So Dumbledore says!" I exclaimed, less than impressed by his attitude.

Zacharias stood up, with a bothered look on his face. "But where's the proof? Only people who supposedly saw him were Potter and Diggory."

"I am not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out." Harry said, slightly aggravated.

" All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by you-know-who and that you brought his body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give any details, he didn't tell us exactly who Diggory got murdered. I think we'd all like to know..."

"Oy!" Both Fred and George exclaimed simultaneously, turning everyone's attention to them. Fred pulled out a very large, lethal-looking metal instrument from one of George's many bags, and held it up for everyone to see.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George asked, with a slightly angry expression.

".. Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this." Fred said in toe.

I looked over at the Weasley twins, to see whether or not they were finished with their antics. Fred looked over at me, with a cheeky grin and a wink to match. I couldn't help but smile back, then Ron coughed, singling for me to get my head out of the gutter and continue before people start walking out.

"Hermione let's just hom. They're only here because they think I'm a freak." Harry whispered in my ear, pulling his coat back on.

Harry stopped, once we heard a small voice from the back of the room. "Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?" Luna Lovegood asked, with a questioning face.

"Yes." I said firmly. "I've seen it."

This shook the whole room, everyone gazed up at Harry in awe. "Blimey, Harry!" Dean Thomas announced, "I had not clue you could go that!"

"A-a-and he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville piped up for the first time.

I couldn't help but smile at Neville's sudden burst of confidence, he was never one to speak loudly in a room full of people. Ginny backed Neville's statement up, claiming that she'd seen him slay the snake in action.

"Third year he fought off about a hundred dementors at once, by himself." Ron said proudly, looking up at Harry from his seat.

"And last year, he really did fight off you-know-who in the flesh." I stated.

Harry stood in front of me, interjecting slightly. "Look, it all sounds _great_ when you say it like that. But the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help." He said with a truthful tone, as if he was ashamed of needing help, of being human. "Facing this stuff is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're seconds away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes... you don't know what it feels like."

The wave of happiness faded once Harry had finished. Everyone seemed to take into account that our lives, weren't going to be fairy tales. Not all of us were going to get that happy ending. We were stuck in a world, full of dark people who pray on the weak. There was only room for the strong to survive. And that's what we needed to be.

"You're right Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're having any chance against beating..." I hesitated for a bit. "Voldemort... we need your help." Harry nodded absent-mindedly. "Now, if you want to learn defensive magic, from a real teacher, stay. But this may be dangerous, if any one were to find out, we'd be in quiet heavy amounts of trouble. We will not hold anything over you, if you feel its best not to be apart of this."

The room was completely silent, as we all watched a few students leave the room. It was a real shame we were losing available classmates, but it was safer to not have them on board, then for them to tell someone what we were doing.

"I thought it would be best if we all wrote our names on this piece of parchment." I said, placing the piece of parchment onto a table with a quill next to it. "So we all know, who was here."

Everyone formed on long line, and took turns in writing their names upon the parchment. After everyone was finished signing the parchment, we all decided it would be best to give ourselves a name, that we could use and not have the risk of anyone knowing what we were up too. After a short discussion, Ginny had the suggestion of naming our group Dumbledore's Army, the D.A for short. Everyone seemed to take a firm liking to this name, which made Harry a lot happier about this ordeal than he originally was.

We ended the meeting shortly after every had signed their names. Harry quickly told them that he would notify everyone a few days before our next meeting, and double checked that everyone knew we couldn't afford the wrong person finding out about this. Harry and Ron both wanted to wonder around Hogmeade before heading back up towards the castle so they can both look for a place we could use. I very much wanted to help them, but Ron insisted that I spend the day with Fred. Ronald was convinced that Fred and I would eventually get married, thus making us related, so only naturally, he pushed Fred and I to spend as much time together as possible. I wasn't complaining at all, I was over the moon that both Harry and Ron we're happy about Fred and I, it made things a lot easier.

"What would you like to do today, love?" Fred asked from behind me, wearing that same grin he always wore.

I turned around to face the incredibly, good looking, Weasely, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather spend the day with George and your friends?" I asked, for what could seem like the billionth time. I didn't want Fred to feel obliged to spend time with me, if he would rather spend the day with his brother.

Fred let out a quiet chuckle, "Babe, I told you five times, I want to spend the day with you okay?" He reassured me, while placing his hand on the middle of my back.

Luckily, the room was empty. Even though I was more than fine to not keep our relationship a secret, I wasn't exactly ready to start with the public displays of affection. Much unlike Fred, who showed a liking to always touching me no matter where we were.

We decided to just simply go for a walk until we decided on what shops we'd like to visit or what we wanted to do. I could tell that Fred desperately wanted to visit the silly little joke shop he and George were obsessed with. So, I pulled him into the direction of the colourful shop, and his face lit up like a child on Christmas morn. Before walking in, he grasped my head with his hands and kissed me on the forehead, with a cheeky smile. I felt a bit dizzy as he rushed past me to enter the shop, but I regained composer once I saw how incredibly happy he looked. I wanted to give him as much time as he liked to browse through the shop, but as much as I hated to admit it, my patience was wearing thin. Even though I loved the way he'd point me into the direction of something he found fascinating, or explained how something would work, all I could think of was the fact that he and George wanted to run a shop, much like this. It wasn't a real ambition, or a stable career choice. Both the twins would be riding the fine line of making gallons, and losing gallons everyday depending on how much stock they sold. I wanted to be as supportive as I could, but it wasn't in my nature to encourage someone to make what I thought, was a huge mistake. As I watched Fred, look through all the merchandise with such infatuation, I began to worry that he'd end up only losing everything he loved and worked so hard on. It hurt how happy he was about this silly toys, and how much he wanted to run a joke shop, knowing that it could very well go under.

"Mione, look at this!" Fred called from the very back of the shop, pointing at what I assumed were fire crackers.

I simply nodded my head and smiled. Fred didn't notice that I wasn't at all pleased, as he was far too interested in all the colourful toys around him. It took a while but I finally managed to pull Fred out of the store. He brought a few items, of which I didn't pay attention when he explained what they were called and their purpose. I really did try to be interested in Fred's hobbies, but I was so hard for me to do so. It just wasn't me.

My mood elapsed as soon as Fred and I walked over to the shrinking shack. He was telling me wild, goose stories that were supposed to be scary, but just ended up making me laugh. We were all alone, sitting on a giant rock overlooking the shrinking shack. Fred had his arm draped across my stomach as I leant against his chest.

"I can't even begin to process how Professor Lupin transformed in such a confined pace." I said in almost a whisper. Because Fred and George were Ron's brothers, and basically Harry's, we never hid anything from them. Nor Ginny. So naturally, Fred knew the real legend behind the shack.

"I'd hate to think about transforming into a man-eating werewolf, much less how much space I had." Fred admitted, not breaking eye contact from the shack.

I nodded absent-mindedly. I then shook my head slightly, trying to break out of the mass thoughts running through my brain. "Hey Fred?"

"Hey 'Mione' He said, in a mocking voice

I let out a small laugh, "Do you think we'll get caught?' I asked, "The D.A. I mean."

Fred thought about my question for a few short moments. "I think we're pretty safe, I mean I don't think anyone will tell someone they shouldn't about this." He answered. "But we'll have to get a bloody good place to practise. The old bat knows everything."

**/**

_Fred's Point of View_

After my wonderful day with Hermione in Hogsmeade, I met my brother in our dormitory to discuss possibly some new products we could sell to the students at school. Like always, my mind continued to wonder to other things. This had irradiated my brother ever since we were little.

"For Merlin sake Fred!" George yelled with a small laugh, as he batted my head with a scrolled up news paper. "Unless you want to talk about whatever it is that's on your pea sized brain, get your head out of the gutter!"

I rubbed the top of my head, that news paper was quiet thick. "It can wait till we're finished Forge."

George sighed loudly and turn his chair to face mine directly. My twin brother didn't say anything, but I could tell what he was thinking loud and clear by the look on his face. George knew something was wrong with me.

"Alright." I started, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm starting to have seconds thoughts about Hermione."

George's eyes grew to the size of a bludger. "What do you mean?" He asked, not one spec of humour in his voice.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Fred Weasley was never one to speak about his feelings. The only person I shared myself to like that was George. And even with him I felt odd.

"She's a great girl, and I do fancy her." I stated, making sure he knew were my intentions laid. "But, she's the type of girl who wants to fall in love you know? And to be loved back."

George squinted his eyes in confusion, I could tell he wasn't getting where I was going with this. "So?"

"I never have, and never will fall in love." I said guilelessly.

I know it sounded stupid, but it was the truth. Sure, I've fancied a few girls in my time. But I never have fallen in love. The idea of giving myself to someone like that scared me. It made me want to run. I knew I had big commitment issues, and I felt bad for asking a beautiful and selfless girl like Hermione to be my girlfriend, full knowing there was a big chance of me leaving her once she said that fateful L word. But I just wanted to be with her. Hold her body next to mine. Kiss her whenever I felt like it. Talk to her endlessly about all sorts of rubbish.

"You never know, you may do with Hermione." George said

I sighed, "But I don't want! That's the problem."

George stood up and walked over to the dormitory door and closed it shut. "So you're just going to call it quits?"

"Not now." I said, looking down at my feet. "Maybe someday along the track."

"When she's madly in love with you?" George exclaimed.

That's when my short fuse got cut open. I stood up in a fast heap of anger, causing the chair to screech beneath me. "I never asked for her to love me! And what's got your wand in a knot, you know how I am George! You're suppose to know be better than anyone else."

George rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I know Fred, I know. But this isn't just some average girl. We're talking about Hermione. She has such a big heart, she loves everyone with every bone in her body. Of course she is going to fall in love with you. And when you break up with her, it'll kill her Fred."

I ran a hand through my long, messy hair. "I'm scared okay?" I admitted. "I'm scared that I'm going to fall for her. And she's gonna wake up and realise that I'm no good. She deserves someone who can buy her nice things every day. I can't do that George! I don't know what to say half the time when she's mad or upset! She's gonna realise how better off she is without someone like me in her life, then I'm gonna end up cold and miserable."

I watched as George's face turned from confusion and anger, to utter sorrow. I didn't want pity, especially from my brother. But that's how I felt, and a large part of me knew this was going to happen. Hermione deserves the best of life. Someone who can spoil her with lavish gifts and show her a world outside of a crappy, man-made house that looks like it could collapse at any given time. I much as I hope and dreamed, I could never provide for her. I would never be able to give her everything she deserved. I knew I was thinking far too ahead, I was still in school for Merlin sake. But it struck me while walking around the small, snow covered town. Watching other males buy their girlfriends expensive gifts from the tiny little stores that held wonders inside. It hit like a one thousand hot knives, slicing through my stomach, that the incredibly amazing girl who was holding ever so tightly onto my hand, would never get the fairytale ending she deserved as long as she was with me.


	20. Walls Come Down

**Yay for reviews :D Thank you my little flowers. I decided to write this while I'm waiting for 'Gotta Be You' by One Direction (DUH!) to drop. It's amazing, if you haven't heard it, go do so now.**

**And also, RavensPoeticSoul; I think we should become best friends, and then have beautiful children together. **

_Hermione's Point of View_

"Relax your hand Fred; it's all in the wrist."

"I think you'll find, I've got it right, and you're the one wrong."

"Really, and is that why you shattered the left mirror five minutes ago."

"It doesn't help when you're in my ear, nagging about my bloody wrist movements!"

"Fine, show me how you do it then."

"…"

"Well, your brother's hair is now bright green. I hope you're content with yourself."

It was our first ever, real meeting for the DA. Much to our shock and relief, Neville had found the Room of Requirement! I was so overjoyed that we now had a big enough space we're we could all practise our skills and learn new spells, without having the worry of Professor Umbridge catching us.

But that wasn't to say, everything was running as smooth as it could. Luckily, everyone stopped questioning Harry and his abilities to teach us new skills. They were all actually very happy to learn from Harry. But, that didn't stop Fred from being typical, stubborn, Fred. Harry asked me to help Fred about twenty minutes ago, and we still hadn't accomplished anything.

I sighed loudly as Fred dropped his wand onto the floor and sat down. "Fred, try it again."

His answer was a grunt and pulling his legs up to his chest, laying his head upon his knees. Rolling my eyes, I tried to release all my frustration towards Fred and sat down next to him. I looked around the room to see the rest of the group trying out new spells with their partners and genuinely having a good time.

Fred had been taking restless all week long. Before this, I knew he had a very short attention span, and quiet a temper. But during this week, he'd lash out at the most juvenile things. I was getting quiet sick of it. I tried to ask him what was wrong a number of times, but he'd try to convince me it was nothing. I assumed it was his experiments, George said something to Harry the other day about all their formula's being wrong. Seeing that everyone was busy with their spells, I gently placed one arm around Fred's shoulder and rested my head on his other.

"You just need some practise." I murmured in his shoulder blade.

Fred slowly shifted his position to face me, "I'm just not as good as the others."

My fragile lips slowly parted as I looked at Fred's vulnerable face, I truthfully didn't know what to tell him. He'd always been cocky, and just so sure of himself. I was out of my comfort zone to see him in doubt about his abilities.

"And that's fine." I reached over to gently place my hand on his knee, "You will always find someone who is better at something than you are. Everyone does."

"You don't."

I sighed and moved closer to him. "That's because I spend my time practising and working, rather than out with my classmates. I'd rather have knowledge then friends." Fred seemed to feel a little bit better about him as he snaked one of his arms around my waist, and gave me a small innocent kiss on the temple.

"I shouldn't have pushed you. It's almost impossible for me to come to terms with the fact it takes some people awhile to grasp what I find easy. I'm sorry I worked you so hard."

Fred chuckled lightly as he leant over to rest his forehead onto mine. "I like when you do that. It gives me reason to actually try, rather than throw in the towel."

We stayed in the same position for a while; I knew Fred had enough for today and that I'd be able to help him practise the spell later on. Soon enough, everyone from the D.A had gone out to lunch, leaving Fred and I in the room of requirement by ourselves.

"We have a study period next, in the Great Hall." Fred said, absent-mindedly as he drew different shapes on my leg.

"Did you finish your potions essay?" I asked

By the look on Fred's face, it was clear he forgot… again. He had been ushered the essay two weeks ago, but continuously decided to put it off. I guess that's one of the things I love about Fred; he always has one billion thoughts in his head that he forgets the simplest of things. It was quiet irritating at times, when he'd forget where to meet for lunch, or when I had something important on and he'd distract me with wild stories from his childhood. But, the look on his face once he remembered seemed to be my most favourite thing. His eyes would grow large, and his lips played a cheeky grin, that matched his red rose cheeks.

Yes, there were many things that irritated me about Fred. But after a little less than a month, I knew that he would be the boy I'd fall in love with. Not Viktor, or Ron, but Fred. It came as a sudden shock, when my feelings of this Weasley twin changed so drastically. But I wouldn't want it any other way.

_Fred's Point of View_

"Just tell her!"

"I can't just tell her!"

"Yes you can, it's very easy." 

"No it is not! What do I do if she doesn't say it back? Stand there like a fool?"

"Considering less than two weeks ago, you were telling me you'd never fall for Hermione and how you'd break up with her in a matter of weeks. Then confusing me to the point of insanity by telling me that you now love her, you are in no right of mind to be raising your voice at your dear brother."

I sighed loudly as I dropped my books onto the hard, stone floor of the corridors. Silently, I walked over to the even harder, stone walls and started to hit my head against the free space between portraits. George and I were on our way to our study period when I confessed to him how my feelings have changed about Hermione.

"Now, now. You'll lose what little brain cells you have." George said, handing me my books and pulling me away from the wall, back towards the stairs. "But, I'd like to advise you to tell her. Girls like that kind of stuff you know."

"Is it too soon though?" I asked in worry.

George barked out a laugh, "Have you seen the way that girl looks at you? I'm certain she has been feeling the same way for ages."

I was very odd what I was feeling. The fact that I was now, in love with Hermione Granger was very scary and pleasant at the same time. George had been very surprised when I told him, as just a few short weeks ago I mentioned that I'd never fall for Hermione. But I just couldn't help it. I loved everything about her. Like the way she'd narrow her eye brows and part her soft lips slightly when she was concentrating. And how incredibly soft her hands were to hold. There were days when I'd just slowly stroke them absent-mindedly as we conversed. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved Hermione.

"How do I say it though?"

George starched the back of his neck, with a puzzled look on his face. "Well, Hermione isn't too fancy when it comes to this stuff. I'd recommend just telling her. Plain as day."

I hadn't thought about going with that option. As far as I can remember, Mum and Ginny had always been talking about how romantic the men are in the novels they read. How they'd take the girls on horse-back rides though flower filled meadows, before confessing their love. So naturally, I assumed that's what every girl wanted. But, once I thought about it, Hermione was different. She didn't like to dress up fancy, and have all the attention on her. We stopped discussing my troubled love life once we entered the Great Hall and saw Professor Snape walking up and down the tables. I sighed quietly as George and I took seats across from the golden trio. Hermione gave me a sweet smile as I sat down, before she retreated back to her parchment. I got my Transfiguration book out, a quill, and a few sheets of parchment to make it look like I was doing something to the naked eye. But in reality, I spent my time staring at Hermione's perfect features, and lost in my thoughts of how I was going to tell her I loved her. My concentration broke as I saw notes being passed between Harry, George, Lee and Ron. All four of them were giggling like little school girls every time they were passed the same piece of parchment. I was about to look over Lee's shoulder to see what all the fuss was about, before the most brilliant idea hit me. I grabbed the closest piece of parchment, wrote three simple words, folded it, and then slowly passed it to Hermione without Snape realising. I studied her face as she gently picked up the paper, with her soft hands and opened it. I was in awe with how her lips slowly parted ever so gently and how her eyes narrowed when she looked up at me, questioning whether I was being honest. I slowly nodded my head, with a serious look on my face that hardly ever took residence. I watched as Hermione's questioning face turned into a giant grin, with her deep brown eyes sparkling up at me. Not bothering to look where Snape was, Hermione mouthed four simple words, which made my stomach turn and my heart pound hard.

'_I love you too.' _


End file.
